The Hybrid: Unexpected Crossings
by Marutectz552
Summary: A cross over into Ali Wenstern's "Trouble Among Siblings", Eric finds himself on a planet, he encounters a girl named Heather, Ali's daughter, what will Eric do, what dangers surface, and will there be peace or war for the young hybrid...
1. Mystery and Pursuit

_I do not own all the characters in this story…All characters, and setting belong to Ali Wenstern "__Trouble Among Siblings__", Ali, Heather, TJ, and all her characters are hers, We don't own any of the Alien creatures, they all belong to Fox…Only Eric is my character…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A cyro-ship flew towards a distant planet, with only one passenger inside of it…_

_The AI system came online as the ship prepared for planetary approach…_

_"__E.T. A til atmosphere... 85 seconds…engaging awakening of passenger…In 3...2...1...temperature rising…"_

_The ship entered the planets border and the whole ship was engulfed in massive heat and fires…_

_I stirred slowly…this recent dream I had was a repeat of what happened to me throughout my life…"Warning landing gear is malfunctioning…" a voice said…_

_"__What?…landing?" I muttered…a massive body of a green Xenomorph stirred…My body felt so stiff it was like being born again…It sucked…_

_An alarm rang as the AI spoke…" Warning collision to terrain in 60 seconds…"_

_What!!…I don't know how long I was in this frozen lump of metal, and Ice but I was crashing into an unknown planet?!!…Well fuck this…_

_Outside the port view, on the door, I saw land and it was coming to me very quickly…"Oh Jesus Christ…just great…" I braced my body with one, half feeling numbness of the cold temperature of the ship…_

_"__Warning Warning…Impact to the surface…50 seconds…40 seconds…"_

_My body was shivering in fear…fear…this was the first time I felt fear since I first became an Xenomorph…I hated this cold feeling, and I could possibly die if this ship hit's the surface…_

_Though death was a hope for me, to be eternally at peace, it was tempting since the beginning of my life but I wouldn't die like this, maybe natural causes or die in a fight…anything else screw it…_

_"__30 seconds…engaging emergency land procedures in 3.…2.…1.…Engaging!!!" the AI spoke…I hissed as my head hit the top of the moderate ship…_

_"__I hope I don't get a headache later…" I prayed if I survived this roller coaster of hell…_

_The ship was a fireball across the dark sky…I could see mountains to the left of the ship, and a city but I couldn't tell as the ship lurched again…_

_I felt like my stomach did a spinning of its own…I quickly stopped the flow of sickness as if I did it, the acid would eat its way through the hull of the ship…_

_"__15 seconds til surface contact…10 seconds…" the AI spoke in a machine's tone…Thanks jackass for the reminder…fear was creeping on me again…_

_"__5.…4.…3.…" everything appeared in slow motion in the last couple seconds…"2.………1.………Impact!"…_

_BOOM…the ship slammed into the dirt and earth of the planet…The impact nearly made my teeth shatter!!!…That had to be impossible my teeth were much , much stronger then a humans jaw…still the impact made my body jolt…_

_The ride of terror lasted for a minute to me it seemed an eternity…slowly it stopped…I felt the pressure acids in my stomach give, and the acid digestives hit the door and it fizzled slowly as the door was being melted…_

_"__Yuck! That was pretty…fuck my head…" my claw came over my skull, rubbing it hoping for it to calm down…The door was broken enough for me to smash the rest down,…it held me briefly…_

_Gulping a lung full of air, I looked around…a black forest surrounded me…"Well at least there's going to be food…" breathing the air greedily…_

_"__How long was I in that piece of tin?…Alright time to find a shelter to relax, get some food then figure out where the fuck am I…" I slowly made my way into the deeper part of the forest…_

_Only a trail of fire, and destruction, a crater which was in a vertical line stretched for miles behind me…"Holy Shit…well it could've been worse…" I swore out loud mentally any way…_

_-----------------------------The Mountain Alien Hive--------------------------------_

_Heather awoke suddenly as her lesser queen gently nudged her thoughts against her…_

_"__Heather, something has happened with the our hive's territory, and mother has seen it as well, its making her nervous…" she said…_

_Heather looked at the new Lesser queen since the one before her had tried to kill her, her brother Timothy , and hoped to start a war with the Imperial Queen…it had failed due to her elder sibling's mission to stop her…_

_She yawned trying to rid herself of sleep she looked at the sky, it was dark, still it was close to dawn…_

_"__Mother wants you Heather, and your brother Timothy to go investigate what happened…I'll send some warriors to meet your brother…" her Lesser Queen said…_

_Heather was shocked…meeting her brother again it had been a month since that incident with the rebellious queen, still it shocked her that the Imperial Queen was nervous of this maybe her brother had answers…_

_Heading toward the entrance she was surrounded by a half dozen warriors, one offered to let ride on his back…She shook her head…_

_She understood the Aliens clearly like her mother Ali…Heather looked exactly like her mother, so did her brother, but their youngest sibling looked like anything he wanted since Timothy saved his brothers life…he was a changer now…still he looked like their father Mike…_

_The queen spoke calmly to Heather," Heather mother told me for you ride on a warrior's back, since you must get to your brother quickly as possible…" she sighed and went to the warrior that offered her a ride…_

_"__Why must I do this? I'm not a youngling any more," she grumbled…_

_The queen laughed gently…" My dear, even with our DNA in you, warriors are faster then you, even faster are the runners…still its interesting for you to complain about riding a warrior, when you were small as I recall from mother you enjoyed it…" Heather hissed…_

_The group ran from their entrance of the hive, and ran as fast as they could, it would take an hour or two to reach the place to meet her brother…She focused the breathing of the warrior she rode on, slowly her eyes drifted to sleep…_

_Two hours later…_

_Heather saw a figure reach to grab her, she hissed dangerously and leaped at the figure…_

_The person laughed…" Well nice to see you to sis…" Timothy grinned…_

_She got off of him…"Timothy what's the news in why the Imperial Queen asked you and I to go check something out?" she said curiously…_

_Timothy sighed…his mouth twitched into a grimace feature…"Well she just suddenly panicked all of a sudden…she said that she felt a strange mind appear, and she saw a star or something shoot across the sky and it crashed…I actually felt a small tremor…"_

_"__A strange mind? Like what ?" Heather asked, her eye brows lifted…_

_"__How should I know, she calmed down after that, and ordered me with a group of warriors to go to an area to check it out…and she told me to use that spear just in case…" he said shrugging, he adjusted his blue head band to keep the hair out of his face…_

_Heather and Timothy had simple clothes…He wore a blue pants, a black shirt, and he recently got some new black worn shoes made by humans…_

_Heather wore a back dress to her ankles, it was torn on her left knee, and she had simple sandals she found when a human was brought in…_

_"__Well lets go…" Timothy said smiling to his sister…It was nice to see her again, just like a month ago without Heather trying to kill him…_

_The groups ran along a growing crater…It stopped as they found a metal ship, half buried in dirt…_

_"__What the hell is this?" asked Timothy drawing his spear…All the warriors spread around the ship as if it were an animal pinned down…_

_Heather walked up to it, she saw the inside of the ship, it looked like someone had been in there, it had vents for air, some loose wires sparking, and weird hoses with needles dripping a white substance…_

_She sniffed the scents and was startled…"Brother, smell this its strange…" she saw her brother jump down to move her…_

_He sniffed the scent in there…"What the…It smells human in a way. What os this?" he said looking at the inside of it…_

_A warrior hissed to Heather and she followed it, it pointed at a scent trail leading into the forest…and right for a human city, a new human city that recently started to build up…Heather hunted in the city a few times and knew how to hunt humans…it was too easy sometimes…_

_"__Timothy tell the queen what we found, I'll follow this scent with my group…" she walking toward the forest, her hive's warriors moved with her…_

_Timothy frowned at his sister and sighed…" Fine, be careful sister, the last time you hunted in a city was with Mom and me a few years ago remember…" he said grinning…_

_"__Yes I know…stealth is key in hunting humans, still it smells like a human so it is, and I'll kill it…Please go Timothy inform the Imperial…" she said pouting to her brother…she felt annoyed with him babying her…He laughed…_

_"__Alright good luck, see you in a bit…" he turned and ran toward their hive's direction to inform the Imperial…Still what could this scent be?…it was human partly…, partly human she wondered…The warriors hissed as the hunt begun for the missing "human"…_

_-------------------------Human City two hours later---------------------------------_

_I looked around the city in wonder…"This is different…this city is lively…" I noted…the city was filled with buildings and stretched at least a mile or two… lights on the streets lit them like beacons…_

_I sat on a massive cross on a church looking toward giant towers that stretched into the clouds…"That's dam high up…" other then that it looked like a modern city he encountered back on the other planet…just more advanced…_

_I looked around and saw a darker part of the city filled with little lights, and mostly in dark, I'm so hungry now, but tired…_

_Finally fed up I jumped roof top to roof top to go hunting…I was some what experienced in urban areas, basically just keep quiet and kill quick…_

_Finally on a building I saw the darker, poorer part of the city, and saw not a soul walking…course everyone is sleeping… _

_The wind shifted and I smelled the scent in surprise…Xenomorphs? Here?…Great oh just fucking great…I turned toward the surrounding areas, I saw with my vision, a couple pairs of Xeno's sweeping across the entire city…_

_What are they doing here?…I wondered…suddenly a figure walked below me, a women in her early twenties was there…She smelled human and my hunger increased as my stomach was painfully asking for solid meat…but then she turned into an alley and there three ugly, males targeted her…_

_She appeared to be calm then the third appeared from now where and hit her over the back of the skull with a metal pipe…They advanced closer…_

_I groaned…Should I help just to get some good deeds done here?…or should I just ignore it, and I heard the woman hiss…Oh I'm going to regret this…_

_------------------------------A few minutes earlier------------------------------------_

_Heather walked alone in the pitch black area of the human city known as a slum from her mother and brother…_

_She and her group arrived at the city…she ordered them to split up and search for a human wandering the streets knowing almost all would be a sleep in their "safe" homes, she grinned…_

_The scent lead to this city, and she felt a feeling that couldn't understand her body acted toward it like a magnet…she thought it was the thrill of the hunt…_

_She walked down an alley and smelled a disgusting scent, human males dirty and smelly…Yuck, smelled like garbage…_

_They cut off her route of leaving the alley…she was annoyed, she didn't want to deal with pathetic people like this, maybe on a hunt for fun…_

_"__Hey sweety why are you walking this late at night? You looking for a good time…" he grinned Heather could see his yellow teeth…she looked rather bored now…Another man appeared in the back of her grinning like a dog…_

_"__Wow she's finer then a beer, can't wait for the next surprise…" he said moving closer…Heather spat in disgust humans…so pathetic, and worthless except for breeding hosts in them…_

_Heather dropped to her knees as a third man came from beneath a pile of trash and smashed the back of head with a metal pipe…It would hurt as bad if she saw it, but it was sudden…_

_Any thing would stumble as a weapon came on the back of their skull…_

_They moved closer grinning…her head throbbed but it was healing but not quick enough…_

_She snarled…and a man suddenly screamed…_

_Heather looked to the back of the other two humans, the third with the pipe was being dragged…"GOD HELP, PLEASE HELP HE YOU IDIOTS!!" he screamed…he vanished into the darkness, a sickening crunch was heard, and shifting of a body…_

_Suddenly behind her the man on the street screamed and a snap was heard as he vanished from her view…she smelled blood, human blood…_

_She grinned at the welcoming scent but who was it that picked these humans off like cattle?…it wasn't any of her warriors they would've swarmed, and pouched to tear them apart…_

_The last man had picked the pipe up in a desperate attempt to stay calm…_

_He heard movement around him, on the building's…"Ah---" his voice was choked off in a lung full of red blood…a spear like tail was through his chest he looked up and he felt nothing…_

_Heather looked at the human lifted in the suspended dark, his head rolled toward her in a face of terror…This scent she thought…_

_The person from the ship was here in front of her…She sniffed searching for the source and smiled like a predator, it was directly on the roof of the building to her left…she jumped onto the fire escape and climbed quickly…_

_--------------------------Eric's View----------------------------------------------------_

_Am I seeing this right? I wondered as the female human jumped to the ladder and begun to climb to him…it was almost like she………_

_"__She smells me? What the fuck?" I ran towards other buildings jumping and hiding in the shadows trying to stay hidden but the human jumped nimbly as if she were an Xeno…_

_Get the hell out of here!!!……No human should be doing this I thought looking at the woman pursuing me, she couldn't see but I could see her clear as day…She had shoulder length black hair as night, she had dark eyes the color of the Iris was unknown, and she wore a black dress torn at the knee…_

_In short she looked beautiful except for the predator prey thing she had chasing me…I grinned as I spotted a couple of long trains or whatever they were…_

_I was heading to a place called a Subway as the sign read from a distance…_

_The trains were moving fast…if I slipped by them, then I could escape…_

_The Tracks were coming up fast as they were on a bridge and I needed to jump two times to make it on and leap off…The trains roared…closer on each track moving in opposite directions…_

_Now!!…I jumped with all my strength, and accuracy…one…I counted the trains lights were making me visible to my pursuing female human…the second jump landed me into an alley below and I ran further into more side alleys…_

_Heather hissed and swore out loud…as the trains blocked her from chasing her prey…"Whatever it wasn't a human, no human can move that fast, or kill like that…this scent appears human but what is that?" he warriors came from around her…they hissed toward the forest…_

_"__Yes I know, its getting close to dawn, the queen, brother, the whole family must be told about this…" she said viewing the alley were she expected someone would reveal itself…_

_They turned and prepared to exit the human city and report to the Imperial Queen…She looked back at the direction where she chased some one into, she thought she saw a figure in between watching them…She climbed onto the warriors back and left…_

_-----------------------Eric's new den---------------------------------------------------_

_I sighed tiredly…as my den I found in the hills overlooking the large city made feel a bit safer…_

_How in hell did that human girl stay at pace with me? Then she was surrounded by other Xeno's and they appeared to be with her?…Something was strange about this planet I was on…_

_That girl smelled like……like as if she were an alien, but her human scent covers it…I sighed knowing a long path was coming…_

_I found my den in abandoned mine of some sort…it had three exits in it, it spread over a mile, and was warm…An open cave within the mine was layered with sand and it felt so nice…_

_It was quiet a bit too quiet as the stiffing silence was painful no one to talk too but only my memories…still it would be interesting to come across that girl again…I slowly fell asleep as the sun light brought fourth a new day…_

_---------------------The Orphanage----------------------------------------------------_

_Heather approached the orphanage that had been once been her home with her mother, brother's , and father…it was peaceful and well not as an easy life she thought of it as to normal…_

_Heather walked down the empty halls leading to the hive's chamber…_

_The Imperial Queen looked up as Heather came down the steps…_

_"__Hello child, what did you find? Your brother has been really impatient for your return." she said smiling…Timothy huffed out a breath of air…_

_"__Thank you, I'm alright, though I'm interested now in what I was chasing…" she said to the queen who looked at her Mother's daughter…_

_"__You don't know what it is? Your brother said it smelled like a human…" the queen looked at her brother…_

_Heather sighed…"I couldn't tell because I was about to be mugged by some wretched insects…and whatever it was came to help me but fled once it knew I was chasing it…" she said rubbing the back of her head, it hurt little now, but it was annoying…_

_"__Humans ambushed you sister? I thought you made a mistake…" Timothy said laughing…She bared her teeth and hissed…" The Dam human had a stick of metal and even you Timothy would be a bit stunned at the unexpected hit…besides the thing I chased seemed similar to one our kind…"_

_The whole hive froze…A foreign Xenomorph?…The queen pondered at this…The mind she felt within her reach was alien, it had someone able to resist her control over it, like it refused to die…Whatever it was, it seemed similar to another queen and she viewed it as a threat though this new information from her mother's da__ughter was stunning…_

_"__Heather, Timothy track this being down, I'll provide warriors from both hives, and it seems like I'll need a runner to get someone again…" she smiled as Heather and Timothy looked at her…"Mom" Timothy said warmly…_

_Heather was speechless, her mom and dad seeing them again, she missed their last visit with the rebellious queen…"What about David?" asked Heather in uncertainty…_

_"__There hive has had some troubles in getting hosts so they'll help when they have enough warriors to spare…but our family is going to have to come together to deal with this new being…" she said warmly…_

_She ordered a few runners to track down her daughter…She could sense Ali a few day's journey from the hive, and she knew her mother felt the urgency in this calling….just as urgent as the rebellious queen, and losing contact with David…_

_The runners searched north to her mother…_

**_Author's Note: This is a reminder I did create any of these characters but my own Eric, the rest of the settings, characters belong to Ali Wenstern who _**

**_gave me permission to cross into her story…_**

**_Also I or she do not own any of the Alien Creatures they belong to Fox…_**

**_Any Reviews please…I'm trying to leave Ali's character's with the same personalities that she gave them…_**


	2. Hostile Confrontation meet Ali

_The Day turned into dusk as I awoke…I yawned and stretched…_

_"Man, that sand feels good, its much more comfortable then that tin can of a ship…" my voice was full of joy, I felt great after that sleep…_

_The mines I found were vast and confusing to any human but to me I slowly got used to the exits, just in case humans did find me or those other Xenomorphs…_

_I pondered on what occurred last night, " Why is a human, with Xenomorphs, why?" I thought curiously…My tail flipped around as my excitement grew little by little but a strange thought came…_

_Maybe she's after me, maybe she's with Yutani?…That made my anger boil, but would she have marines though?…More confusion hit me then anything before…_

_This scenario was troubling me, and I feel something is going to happen…Getting up I went towards the exit facing the city…_

_"Man I'm hungry, and that pursuit didn't help me…" clutching my belly I groaned as the hunger pain grew…Like it or not I had to hunt in the place with food…_

_The city…"Oh joy, I hope I see some evil humans attacking another, it makes it easier for me instead of me killing a kid or someone young…" I sighed…_

_I didn't care about killing humans, but I had a few soft spots so to speak, little children, that would disturb me for quite a while, and the innocent unarmed humans…Basically majority…_

_"Dam what would I give encountering a human with a weapon, at least I wouldn't worry about it, since they would shoot at me…" I sighed in annoyance as I prepared to hunt in the city…_

_Maybe I'll get lucky and find an animal, I chuckled inwardly…It would save me time but the city is the most densest place for prey, and human flesh is the only option I have or face a slow painful death…Human it was…_

_The sun was barely up, leaving shadows creep around anything large enough, the orange, black sky bordered one another and the stars sparkled at me…_

_It was beautiful I had to admit smiling, too bad someone was going to die I thought grimly…My body broke into a run the city's lights were coming closer…_

_---------------------------------The Orphanage----------------------------------------_

_Heather sighed in boredom, and was trying to pass the time waiting for the runners to come back with their parents…_

_She looked over to her brother and saw him fight with the warriors, no doubt he was practicing to fight the "human"…She was so interested in what she chased last night…_

_The Imperial looked through her mother's daughter's mind when pursuing the strange being…She was very interested herself, and was a bit nervous as well…_

_If It was another queen, it threatened her, and the other two lesser queens…If it was another queen it would be killed without mercy…_

_She recalled sensing the strange mind as it entered the Imperial's territory, and it felt so unnatural it made her panic…The runners were close to her mother, they were only hours away from finding her…_

_Suddenly Heather spoke up, " May I go hunt in the city?" she asked the queen…The Imperial looked up, and smiled, " Do you wish to continue your hunt for this being?"…_

_Heather smiled also, " Yes, because if its there in that city and I find its scent I will track it, and I can find out where this mystery human lives…Besides if mother shows up when I'm gone, I can come back to the hive if not well I guess I'll have a long night…" The Imperial sighed in amusement…_

_This was her mother's daughter so impatient they were both, just as her son…She did conclude that if this being was in that city her mother's daughter would be able to track it, and find where it sleeps…"You may go, but I'll send some warriors to accompany you if you should find the scent, if by chance you spot this human bring him here so I can get the mystery in the hosts from him…" she said calmly…_

_Her children inherit some of the hosts feelings, and this human sounds interesting for her to get information, if it's a queen well it will be kill either way…_

_Heather left and Timothy sighed as she left, she smiled at him," Don't worry brother, if I can't find it all of us will be going next time, keep practicing if its something other then human…" Timothy let out a huge puff of air in boredom, and resumed practicing again…_

_Heather headed up the stairs to the main floor, she was greeted by seven warriors waiting for her at the entrance…Once again a warrior offered her a ride on his back, she sighed knowing it would be quicker to get there…_

_She wanted much time as possible to hunt this "human" she pursued and she remembered its scent, it was so good to , her, body trembled at its sweet , and alluring smell…She loved the thrill of the hunt…_

_She grinned as the warriors moved quickly as if sensing her impatience, they ran quicker then last night…The sun was on the horizon lighting the sky in a orange, with the black sky, it was of the few things she enjoyed in her hive on the mountains…_

_Slowly she focused on the beating heart of the warrior and her eyes begun to get heavy and she drifted into a sleep…_

_----------------------------The City-----------------------------------------------------_

_I waited quietly on the rooftops searching for a human, a human that was alone…it was dark now, and I had been waiting for an hour or two…_

_The wind shifted and I inhaled a human scent , walking down an alley going to a parked car…_

_It was a male human, and I didn't feel bothered in killing him…Slowly I climbed around down the fire escape directly below the humans car…soon I was at the bottom level, no windows were behind me…the only way of climbing down as a human was at the top of the building and now one was in it…_

_The man was at his car's door, and my tail slithered so silently it was as if nothing was there…I needed to kill him quickly, no blood because humans panicked at the sight of a corpse, or some red blood…I knew this from the images of faces of marines at the sight of their own torn apart…_

_His head was bent, giving me a great shot of his neck, and I knew breaking the neck was quick and a little painful…hopefully for his sake I smiled hungrily…My tail snapped forward…_

_My barbed tail wrapped around his neck like a deadly snake coiling some helpless prey…humans were no different…His muffed screams of terror and pain was only heard by me, and I knew what he was screaming…_

_"oh god, no, help, someone please ah no, fuck, shit…" were all muffled screaming…his bones were cracking as my tail brought him up above his car, which was at least five feet off its top…the humans legs kicked trying to stay alive but I knew he was dead before he even thought of it…_

_My grip tightened and he screamed loud muffs, and he beat the coils with the side of his fists trying desperately for air…I smelled blood as my spiked barbed ridges of my tail cut into him…With a quick jerk a sharp crack was heard…_

_The man twitched once, then twice, and went limp…"Well, that was fun." I thought grimly…I knew die fighting was one thing but to be at the mercy, and grip of a stronger being would've been too much for me…I sighed as I gorged on the body of the roof…_

_Up here humans wouldn't notice me, I chopped the bones , and muscles underneath my jaws…Humans have such weird tastes I thought in a curious tone, they always tasted different from animals…_

_Animals had a sweeter taste sometimes a dull taste but humans tasted differently, some fat, greasily, others sweet, sour, or just perfect…_

_Luckily this human had a plain taste which was fine by me, and I didn't linger over how he tasted which led what life he or she had…_

_Soon the fill of warm meat was refreshing…Some of the body remained and I decided to let my acid blood eat the rest, I didn't want remains found, I wanted to keep my existence from humans known I did not want what was left of that fucked up company after me again…_

_The acid hissed as it burnt its way through the remains to a black pile of burnt meat…nothing was left…I sighed, now I wanted to explore the city, and find easy hunting grounds with little interference with humans, plus the dark helped me…_

_Jumping from rooftop to rooftop I finally decided to stop on a church, or on the giant cross that was on it…The top of it was large enough for me to sit, on, with my legs hanging in front, and tail hanging behind me…_

_For about twenty minutes I looked around remembering and memorizing the part of this city, so I would easily get around…The wind blew towards me from my left and I stiffened in complete surprise and anger…_

_Xenomorphs were in the city, just like last night…They came from the left farthest part of the city, and were spreading in a hunting pattern, and ironically they were coming towards my location…_

_I noticed larger buildings and hid between the larger buildings watching and waiting for them…I was curious as I spotted a human jumping the rooftops to the right with two warriors…It was that same female human from last night…_

_I growled in rage…she was looking for me and why was she?…If she's ever alone she will tell me or I'll rip her throat out…I hissed in anger…_

_--------------------------Ten minutes before-------------------------------------------_

_Heather awoke as her warrior shook her gently awake…They had arrived at the hunting ground…She felt the thrill from last night awaken within her…_

_"Spread out in pairs, if you smell the human, alert the others…" she said climbing the nearest building…Two went with her the others split and searched in other directions…_

_She gazed around taking in the scents…she jumped rooftop to rooftop…"C'mon where is it?" she whispered hungrily…She never felt so thrilled in hunting humans before…course she had hunted before but this was excitement, and this "human" was able to escape her…_

_She smiled knowing it won't happen again…Her two warriors were looking around as well…"we'll split here…" and they parted ways…_

_Heather jumped onto the street…She hoped that this "human" would help her from more of those ugly parasites from last night…_

_Slowly walking down the street, a church came into view, and she walked to the side alley searching for some humans to help draw her prey to her…_

_Not a sign of life, she spat and walked down the street…Finally looking at the church she decided to get a view of her surroundings…She sighed as she jumped onto the church's roof…_

_"Dam, one hour and no trace, its as if this human didn't stay with its own kind…" she walked slowly to a giant cross and she stopped breathing…_

_This scent!!!…Yes the human was here not by a few minutes…She sniffed at the spot where the scent came strongest, her body trembled at its sweet smell, she hissed in excitement…There!!!…._

_The scent went to some a group of larger buildings…she alerted her warriors and they moved as she honed in the trail…she wouldn't let this human get away again…She grinned, and a figure moved as she came closer…_

_------------------------------Eric's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------_

_What THE FUCK?…I hissed, the dam woman found him again!!!…Alright I'm pissed at this cat and mouse crap now…I turned to run and bolted into the shadows as the female human was hot on my tracks…_

_I decided to lead them to the mines, there I had the advantage, and if they all went…well more bodies to rip apart…I grinned as I turned to the west, were the hills…I shouted a mental voice to the girl which seemed to me like I was talking…I snickered as her eyes widened slightly…_

_"Come and get me you little girl…" Heather heard the human's voice…She snarled and was being taunted by her…,her prey?!…She couldn't see the human but it sounded like he was young, maybe seventeen or eighteen, a very young human…_

_Heather's warrior's came in around her as the human lead them into the hills above the city…she saw the figure run quickly, perhaps a little too easily for her to track…it disappeared into a cave…_

_Her party stopped…a voice was in her head, the Imperial was contacting her…"Heather, your mother, and brother are coming to help you, they have more warriors. Are you going after this human?" the Imperial questioned…Heather thought her tone was neutral, like she was interested in her decision…_

_"I'm going after it, it appears like it's a young human…maybe seventeen at least…" Heather spoke, she wanted to tear this human apart after he taunted her…The queen was interested in how her mother's daughter was so anxious…"All the same be careful Heather, your family is not far behind you…" the queen said calmly…_

_The warriors slowly entered the mine or cave whatever this was Heather thought…_

_Slowly they entered…a long tunnel they followed until a three way fork came…Heather was annoyed since the human's sweet scent was everywhere, so she told the warriors to split…she had two with her, the others went down the left and right tunnels, and she went straight…_

_I quickly ran into tunnel after tunnel…I sniffed the air, my mouth grinned inwardly as the woman followed me in…She's very foolish, stupid or just ignorant I thought…She had no idea that she lost the advantage since I knew majority of this place…_

_Slowly creeping I smelled two different Xeno's right below me in a lower tunnel , and I found a shaft leading to below…they were directly under it, completely oblivious that a hole was on top of them…They suddenly stiffened in shock…_

_I jumped!…Landing on top of then I used my force of gravity and my tail found its mark…my spear-like tail cut its skull into two, and using my larger weight I landed on the others back…_

_The Xeno's roared, and the sound echoed through out the mine, using my second mouth I struck the neck joint killing it…its acid blood sprayed the granite walls making the acid eat the rock…_

_Heather heard the screech's from her warriors and was angry…The damned human had killed them,…but apart from losing her warriors she felt hungry to kill this human…she found a human who outrun her, hid, and killed her warriors…she wanted to see this human before she killed him…_

_Heather walked with the two warriors who hissed angrily at there fallen brothers…_

_My legs powered me into another two warriors as I ran from behind they were prepared though only by a few seconds…Hissing my claws went to one of their lower jaw, my claws wrapped another's head and I grinned as the pressure increased…_

_They screamed in fury and pain, but their tails were caught by my feet as they tried to gorge me with them…They tried clawing my skin but it wasn't doing any good as they couldn't penetrate my skin, it had grown thicker and stronger…_

_I laughed as their skulls caved in as my strength cracked them with a hollow snap…They went limp in my grip…I noticed then a large cavern, it was down across to my right, it was big enough to put dozens into, and it happened to have a shaft leading to the surface , where to I did not know since I hadn't explored that part yet…_

_Dragging the bodies toward the cavern to confront the last three unfortunate beings who followed into my den…_

_-----------------Five minutes later-----------------------------------------------------_

_Heather stopped as the her warriors hissed across the monster cavern toward the only way in from that opposite side…She could smell the human coming to face them…_

_She grinned as the smell over whelmed her…she would enjoy this…_

_She joy ended when a voice broke in an angry tone…"Are these yours?" with that two more of her warriors were tossed into the center…it was pitch black, she couldn't see, but the other two hissed in panic and backed off…_

_"What are you human?"…she said in a low menacingly tow…she snarled as he laughed…_

_I laughed in amusement and confusion…Me human? I laughed coldly…_

_"What makes you say I am a human?" I said coldly…my amusement was gone as she thought I was a wretched human…Oh she's going to get ripped into shreds…_

_"You smell, human, don't lie I smell you as a human, so you are human…" Heather said stepping forward…she wanted nothing more to see who this was…She grinned as he spoke…_

_I grinned as my mouth went inward…I smell as a human?…"Sorry to make you unhappy human, but smelling me isn't the best way for you to see I'm human…" speaking in a mocking tone, it hinted confusion and anger…_

_Heather hissed, " I'm no human, your species is just cattle to me…" _

_"Show yourself you wretched piece of flesh, or are you a coward?" she said tauntingly…and I was pissed of now…_

_"Know this, once you see me, your not leaving this place alive woman, don't expect mercy from me after that insult…DO NOT SAY I'M A COWARD YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!" I roared…Heather growled at the human liar…_

_The Moon broke through the clouded skies lighting the center…"Well your dead once you see me…" with that he approached…The warriors cringed but stayed by her…something was wrong she thought…_

_She could feel the vibrations…too large and strong for a human…a ear splitting sound came from the walls…_

_I dragged my claws against the granite walls…this was a sign of fear for her, and I would question her in why she was after me…the human part to me explains to me she has no idea or she's ignorant on information…_

_Heather saw a figure approach and she thought he was an average human…then the human got taller…much too large for any mere human…_

_A deep growl was echoed around the cavern, it made him seem as fierce as a queen, she took a step back…She gasped as what stood before her…_

_A massive green Xenomorph was relieved, he had scars across his back, torso, neck, and even his head…his claws were long, sharp, and deadly…his tail was longer then most average Xeno's and was protected by many barbed ridges…He was large at least the half the size of a queen…_

_"What…What are you?" she stuttered, her heart gave a flutter, she never had this feeling before…he smelled so great and alluring it was scary…_

_I grinned as I answered her…"Well you don't really need to know my past, but I will tell you what **fucking humans** called me…" She regained some color in her face…_

_"I'm called a hybrid…a cross between human, and Xenomorph…" I said chuckling…She paled at my answer and her eyes widened…_

_I lunged as she stepped back…the two warriors charged me and I roared as I smashed them aside like rag dolls…My left claw was jammed into one warrior's lower jaw, and the other I had my right claw around the back of its neck…_

_With the strength of pain I had I ripped the lower jaw completely off, blood sprayed everywhere, and the other I broke its neck in a sick crack of bones and joints…_

_Throwing the bodies aside I ran quickly covering the distance in a matter of a few powerful leaps…My right claw was her entire neck, and I had a bit of extra finger room…_

_Heather grunted as she felt the massive strength of this…this…hybrid or whatever he was…Heather had never felt fear, the cold feeling of being part human was creeping up on her for the first time in her life since being a slave to the lesser queen…_

_That was terrifying for her not being able to control herself as she attacked her brother Timothy…_

_The woman was in my grip alright time to ask…"Why are you after me?" I said hissing, my grip tightened as to prepare her answer…Heather hissed and her hand flew towards my throat and squeezed…_

_I grunted…How can…a human have this strength…my throat constricted, it was hard to breath…She grunted as her throat tightened even more…_

_Heather desperately scratched her nails along his head, her nails being sharp as his claws…I roared and shook my head as the dam girls nails dug into my face…blood dripped onto her exposed skin…_

_Nothing happened…"What the fuck? How come ……your skin isn't being eaten away by my blood…" I asked stunned…She grinned evilly……_

_She laughed……"I'm not human, you were wrong as well…" She wasn't human I thought……She's a …Everything slowed down……Growling I flung the woman into a Xeno warrior jumping from the shadows…it caught her…_

_A dozen Xeno's swarmed from both tunnels……I backed off as nearly two dozen warriors hissed at me……I grinned in excitement…_

_"Oh fuck ,just great……this is going to be interesting? What's next now?" I said looking around me…… _

_From their midst the warriors moved as three people, and a runner came forward to me…_

_Heather panted as she saw her mother, father, brother and her child hood friend TJ……Timothy went to help his sister…_

_"Damn Sis, what happened to you? Man, now mom's going to scold us later…" he said grinning helping his sister to his feet…She coughed trying to get air into her lungs…Timothy's mouth twitched in anger as he saw his sister struggle to her feet…He gripped his spear tighter, he longed nothing more then to kill that thing that caused her pain…But the Imperial Queen, mother's daughter had said she wanted to bring it back to the hive so she could talk directly with it……_

_I saw a man, he looked exactly like the girl who had my grip on,…So there siblings? I guessed……The woman in front of me looked like that girl, and man…she was older, and her eyes……those eyes were of pain, anger, and sorrow as me, well it appeared to me anyway……_

_The smaller runner hissed as the elder woman crossed halfway between me and her……she was smiling dangerously……some how she felt more dangerous then any human or Xeno I had seen so far……she was on par with the doctor on pain if I had to guess……I braced myself……_

_The woman's had either deep purple eyes or they were almost black, because I couldn't tell…She spoke in clear voice, it sent chills down my spine…_

_"My daughter wishes to speak with you…,…you have two choices child, come with us peacefully or we hurt you bad enough and drag you there…" she said grinning…The man with a triangular scar, and blond hair sighed…_

_A trickle of anger was building within me right now……"You call me a child again and I'll rip your head off your shoulders woman…" I said clearly not intimidated by her…She growled low and meaningful…I simply stared at her not afraid…I had been through worse…_

_"Ali, let me convince him, please…" said the man, walking up to her, he smiled…"thank you mike, I'm not good at asking…try it…" she said looking at him…_

_"Were not here to kill you, do have a name?" he asked me pleasantly…"Why are you after me? The name is Eric…Eric Sanders…" I answered in a low tone…_

_"Thank you Eric, I'm Mike…The Queen, Ali's daughter asked us to bring you to her at their hive, she's most interested in you, and frankly so am I." he said smiling…he looked a bit tense…_

_Alien Queen?…Daughter to her?…What the hell was I hearing?…"How is the queen her daughter?" I asked nodding to the evil woman grinning…I sighed as she hissed…_

_"That's where you come with us. We ask you how you are, and we tell you what we are." he said nodding toward the exit…_

_"Well this is a first, I have something in common with a human, curiosity…But I've had too much experience knowing humans well, some are more of a monster then I am…You look nice but frankly I don't trust any humans any more…" Mike laughed lightly…_

_"Eric, they aren't human, I am…Ali well…she was born will Alien DNA when her mother gave birth to her…" I stiffened in surprise…The woman called Ali spoke…" Will you come with us dear Mr. Sanders or will you lose a few limbs?" she said dangerously…Mike smiled a little at her threat…_

_I sighed in defeat…Well this is interesting what do I have to lose, and these people are not human, maybe there something more…I grinned at Mike…_

_"Sure I'll go, but if **you or she** touch me I will kill you. Take that in mind Miss Ali." I said in mockingly respectful tone, which almost pissed her off…I chuckled at her expression…_

_The warriors surrounded me and I let them lead me out…_

_Author's Note: Thanks to a certain review from Artemis Fowl Fan 101, I'm most likely writing this story with Ali Wenstern's help…Be prepared this story might get turned up a notch or two…_

_Reviews please would be great…_

_P.S_

_I tried to elimate grammer errors as best as i could so I'm sorry if there any still there...  
_


	3. The Orphanage and Mixed Emotions

_The group of at least two dozen warriors had kept the pace with me…they were anxious of two reasons which I could think of…_

_Of course me, and I knew as well as them sunrise was coming and I didn't what to be out in the open so humans would see me or them…_

_Though I did walk for an hour before Miss Ali, since the miss was a title which pissed her off…I laughed as the moment Ali snarled to me," Move it little child or we break your legs and carry you back…"_

_I sighed, she was very impatient which made her aggressive and most likely to me, she would not hesitate to rip my throat out before I did to hers…_

_Now I was mystified and my head was swimming in curiosity, doubt, and confusion…These "people" were different…they smelled as humans but a sweeter scent had me wondering what were they?…They smelled like other Xeno's…_

_I looked around me as the dozens of warriors had the "humans" so called on their backs…they all eyed me with caution, hunger, and a bit of curiosity themselves, especially the man called Mike, and the younger woman…She had deep purple Irises like the older evil woman Ali had…_

_I knew for one humans never had purple eyes, Mike had blue eyes and blond hair, but Ali had a predator in a human woman's body…It scared me if I was still human but then again she was smaller then me…I sighed tiredly…_

_We had been running for hours and it begun to bore me…quickly too…"How long until we reach your hive?" I asked around the group…Most of them hissed, but the man with the blue headband spoke in strained tone…_

_His voice had the longing to kill me…I grinned slightly as he spoke," The Imperial hive is above this hill, and our mother's daughter is waiting for **you…**"_

_I noted the you part, as he made me sound like a interesting piece of curiosity…"Be thankful I'm in a good mood…If I had I wanted too, I could've fought you and…**Kill you little man**…" my voice did not quiver or change as the steel emotionless message reached him…He growled…_

_Heather looked as Eric and Timothy eyed each other as the group made their way to the orphanage…She still remembered Eric's explosive grip…She shivered at the memory…_

_To be so helpless in another's grip was frightening to anyone, and I felt so cold in fear…but he smelled so great…she thought remembering his scent it sent electricity through her body…_

_She blinked as the emotion ran through her…what was this?…It certainly wasn't the thrill of the hunt she usually had…it made her heart flutter…Heather looked to her mother Ali and wondered if she knew what this feeling was…_

_I saw the young girl look at me then to Ali and Mike…What was she looking at? Why was I so interesting to her…it annoyed me to no end…if she has a problem then I'll **politely** ask her later…if there was a later for me any way I thought grimly…_

_I sighed knowing I was going to meet another queen this time…I felt a bit nervous as to why she sent them after me?…I knew hives hated exiled Xenomorphs…Jerile had said that…Suddenly I felt a weird sensation…_

_I gritted my teeth together under my lips the pressure got stronger and I fought back until a human building structure came into view…"What is this place?" as the group circled me but a few went in…_

_Ali spoke in a teasing tone as she felt my unease…" This is my daughter's hive, and my **former **home."the way she said former to me was how I felt about that hell of a base I lived on…So she had painful memories…_

_Slowly the warriors made room as Ali, then Mike, the young man, and then woman went through the door…Oh great an unknown location and I'm at the disadvantage here…fuck what did I do to get myself into these scenarios?…_

_Shrugging I stepped into the building…It was dark but to me clearer then day…I saw Mike waiting with Ali at some stairs, on my way I saw a gaping hole that lead to the bottom floor, it appeared to have been a bedroom or something?…_

_Both Ali and Mike went down the stairs descending to the basement, there the queen awaited me, and from the feel of things I thought there was a lot of anticipitation and tension……Ok time to face the music as the expression called it…_

_The queen was wrestling with curiosity and amazement…she had tried to get a read on this beings mind but he had resisted her since coming nearer her hive…She looked up as her mother came down with Mike……then a deep foot pulse was heard by everyone of her children…they wanted to see this so called "human" she smiled at his scent……_

_Thump………Thump………_

_The queen looked to a fairly large light green skinned warrior before her…if looked like a warrior to from her observations…The green one walked unafraid or nervous walking into a middle of a foreign hive…She knew this one could kill, kill with no mercy to its kind…_

_The queen looked at me, inspecting me…I stiffened a yawn…The queen looked at me and I to her…I was a bit nervous knowing she could tear me in half if I did something to anger her, or just agitate I had to be very careful now…_

_"You are an interesting one…" she spoke amusingly…It appeared she was curious about me…well it kept me alive for now…"Why are you after me?" I asked simply, not lying or threatening her at all…_

_She smiled, her massive jaw bared her teeth to me…" It was a mistake on my part, I thought your mind was an another queen that entered my territory…then my mother's son Timothy said your scent was human…I was indeed mystified about you…Originally if you were a human, I would've put in a host instantly to get the information in why you were so…different…"_

_A short laughing hiss came from me…" Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not human…In fact I was hoping you hear me out before I had kill **some** of you…" I looked toward's Ali, and a few others…_

_"Watch your speech green one…you threaten my mother or her children you will be ripped apart…" she spoke coldly, a low growl erupted from her throat…I sighed_

_"I wouldn't start a fight with them, unless it was unavoidable or if they attack me then I'm sorry if I kill them…Please I don't stir trouble unless trouble finds me…" my tone was honest it hinted that I would not bluff if it should happen…_

_"Then I hope green one…that you obey me, since I'm curious where you came from…" she said in amusing tone…she wasn't intimidated by me…great a queen with a curiosity followed by rage what next?…A sudden screech roared in my head…_

_Both my arms clutched my head…"Arggghhh…" I panted as my lungs were pressed…No..I would not be controlled by any…TTHIINNGG….I roared as I drove the queen from my mind…_

_She flinched as she wasn't able to enter my head…I grinned…" If you want to listen to my story you could've asked nicely…but I have a common curiosity in your daughter and her story…Clearly they aren't human as much as I am…" The queen huffed in a bit of anger…She hadn't counted on this young one to be **this **strong…_

_"Daughter, please let us hear his story, I'm curious in how this little child became what he is before us…" Ali spoke she had a gleam in her so called eyes…Mike spoke as well," I'm indeed curious my father's notes or journal never revealed of a hybrid between human, and Xenomorph…" Ali elbowed him in the ribs at the word Xenomorph…_

_I glared if I had eyes at Ali, she simply grinned an evil smile to me…_

_"Please, Imperial let us hear him…" Heather spoke in a low tone…she was acting strange his scent was making her act funny…The imperial noticed this in her mother's child and smiled softy…She knew this feeling it even had a name in her species instinct…_

_"Since my mother has asked to hear you, begin your story……" she paused to see if I had a name…My voice was flat…"Its Eric…" "Eric discuss your story and my mother and I can share our experience…"_

_I grinned…yes so I can hear them out and I can tell them…I hope they like hours of sitting…_

_"Ok……huh…were do I begin…hummm…I'll start where my memory first started…you may want to get comfortable…this will be long…I hope you enjoy pain and sorrow…"_

_I sat down…I started to explain how I was at the military installation…I explained my life there, the fucked up doctor…Julia as well, all when I was human…_

_Their expressions changed when I told them of Julia and I, Mike's eyes softened by a bit…Ali crossed her legs sitting on a chair, her eyes glittering at my narration…_

_So I continued on, about her disappearance, the doctor again at my injection of Alien DNA…the pain of turning, having my body twisted into this Skeleton…_

_Then my former hive, the queen and her help to me…then my blurry transformation, Julia's message to me…The young man Timothy that he was named turned pale at my words of feeling this immense pain…and loss…_

_Then my awakening came, then meeting Luna…and continuing on about she befriended me in the hive, asking the queen for help…Then I moved on to the escape and Ali's eyes widened in interest as I described what it felt like killing with power against my tormenters and the death lifted my sorrow…_

_The killing of the doctor with no mercy, his blood spilling as my claws ripped him apart…then they all stopped breathing as I flew a ship to another planet…_

_"You flew a ship? How hard was that?" asked Heather in amazement…The queen was shaking her head…she was stunned for the first time in her life as this Eric, was once human!!!…_

_I chuckled," It wasn't easy for me, I'll tell it ain't like killing marines…I had to careful about not smashing the controller…" a smile came upon my face to this girl called, Heather…it was a nice name considering her life…_

_After that I continued on with us landing…I mean crashing into the new planet…then the human old city…Most of Ali's family were just dumbfounded at me…I savored the sight…_

_Then I continued on about my hive's fast growth of siblings…then the hunt into the city with the massive size…the queen shook her head in disbelief at me…"If you don't believe me, I'll show you…please don't kill me for this…this is something I have did once…" I would share my images of my memories to the queen, then the entire hive to see what I had seen with my life…_

_Slowly I reached out to the queen, my mind wasn't oppressive, it was a light thud…she hissed in surprise as the images flooded her head, the images flooded from her to everyone in her hive, including her mother and her family…_

_Ali stiffened as she saw through my eyes…I was fighting the hunter…"You fought a PREDATOR!?" she screeched…her eyes saw the entire fight…_

_Concentrating I spoke as the fight appeared in her eyes, they saw it as a dream yet they were awake…it was amazing but scary what else could Eric do…He acted like a queen himself…_

_Heather saw through Eric's eyes they all felt his emotions at this time…fear yes fear, yet a will to protect, everything he cared for, fear gave way to strength…Her heart fluttered as she saw him, kill the Predator…_

_Next came the most shocking thing they saw…a blue xenomorph…It spoke this to Eric…"Eric, its me Julia…" this warped them to rage, and confusion…_

_I grunted knowing this was difficult but I would keep this up and let them see what Hell I went through to now…_

_Timothy was starting to be impressed at Eric, he fought Predators that his Mom and dad had told he and Heather about, and here he was defending his hive, protecting his siblings…_

_The talk with Julia about the scientists pissed Heather off, she hated humans now more then ever…They turned Eric into one of them…_

_I continued onto the fight with her…they saw two Julia's attack me when I defeated that Predator…then me getting carried back to my hive, then Luna…here I paused…they all had expressions of pain, and confusion…The queen silently urged me to continue she was now absorbed into this young Eric's life now…_

_I sighed…A conversation filled their visions…I talked with Luna, how she was acting and such…then her truth in why I was so easily accepted into the hive, as a pawn…Ali's expression was emotionless like she was holding everything down…Mike was just pale as a corpse…_

_Continuing on my leave of the hive, Luna following me, then the cave with us both…the exiles came next, how I bounded with them, lead them to attack on hunts, and the marines…This is were it would truly hurt me going through this but they wanted to know my story in exchange how they were different as I…Determination drove me on…_

_Heather's body was fuming with emotions…Anger, sorrow, confusion, and…pity…she had felt sorry for this young man…Both her family and Eric had a different variety yet similar reasons in hating humans…Her fluttered as his voice filled her head…_

_"Before I continue my story, I will ask you…after this please never ask me of this again…its hard enough showing you this…" my voice was starting to crack with emotion mostly pain…The queen nodded, and Ali whispered " Continue…"_

_They now saw me meeting Rebecca, her plea for my aid, then me running to defend what precious thing I had left…They saw me giving Jerile horrible news…then Luna…The whole family of Ali twitched at the fight scene itself…Me attacking a new deadlier Julia then before…Then Luna…_

_Heather had tears forming in her eyes, she could see Timothy gasp and clench hid s fists, her father's face had what little color drained as his blood froze…Her mom just closed her eyes and breathed deep…_

_She couldn't believe this…through Eric's eyes she saw Luna's chest be punctured by Julia's tail…Then she felt his emotions as he tore the blue one apart, the rage…and the most unbearable pain, it was so much and vast she felt consumed by it…How can he live on with this?…It would drive maybe anyone of my family insane…Her breathing quickened at Luna and Eric's kiss, and she saw his tear drop from his face…then she felt water drop on the same spot as his memory tear hit Luna on the side of the face…_

_Ali looked upon her daughter Heather, cry a single tear for this young man Eric, she smiled…she could feel her eldest daughter have an emotion she felt the first time she met Mike…she would let her discover what it was…_

_The images wavered as I still felt the pain…but I pressed on, then Rebecca, and my old hive joined me to kill Weyland Yutani…Mike gasped," You were after the Yutani head?…" he felt himself have disbelief…Killing the head of the Corporation that his father worked on…_

_I smiled…"You bet, and your going to find out what happened…" the rest of my memory was pretty quick about the "allied" marines, the hive's training of fun with the humans…then here they had lie in their expressions at this with Rebecca and I…_

_Heather saw Eric tease Rebecca, she felt herself flush at the human woman's eyes roll back in joy…Then Rebecca taking a sample of my blood, she left and then it appeared as she let her backdoor elevator…_

_Mike, and Heather gasped, as Heather told me about the human breeding thing…it kind of lifted some weight as the young woman called Heather now looked at me in amazement…it looked like…like she had a gleam of some sort…It puzzled me…Mike had a small grin…_

_Then the memory revealed the final battle…one of a few actually…Timothy was awing at the sheer size of the final fight…It looked like he actually wanted to join…they saw me tearing , slaughtering the humans with no mercy with revenge driving me…Ali had a familiar grin, it was that expression which hinted familiar emotions that I had and it gave my a chill across my spine…_

_"Here's where you will be in shock and disgust…" giving all a hint as they entered the Hellish Production Clone Line…Heather was sick, and she hated this feeling, half and quarter twisted human Xenomorphic bodies…it made her Stomach lurch…Timothy actually threw up, at the mere sight….Ali grimaced at the sight, and Mike gagged but held a firm face looking at me…_

_The Imperial stirred since talking to Eric, she had been watching and learning from these humans and was stunned as everyone was…_

_Julia appeared in her final fight before me…they felt again my emotions as she was just a hollow husk with no will to live…she was a tool, her mind dead yet alive…it made Heather grit her teeth in rage at this "Julia"…_

_She never felt so much pain from anyone her mother had found her father and they had them…happiness for a childhood it was content to her mother to have peace…but for Eric he had no one again…all he knew was the pain of losing loved ones, and families…_

_The fight with Julia was brutal they saw me tear her apart, use fire, and throwing her into the flames…Timothy cringed as he felt the heat from the fires, and my rage was more intense then any fire…Then the death of the last Julia…it was shocking to see one of their kind melt into a sickening puddle of guts and flesh as the electric cable coursed through her body…_

_Finally they saw the deaths of the Weyland brothers…Mike turned pale…That was his father's boss…if there dead who will take over the company?…_

_I kept the traveling part here minimal since my flight here…Also the goodbye from Rebecca was not shown…that would be for another time…_

_"That's my story to you…I will leave if I don't here your story, I'll be on the outside since you may need a few minutes to configure this…" I stood up, and four warriors accompanied me outside…onto the roof where I could get some peace…_

_None spoke, but only Ali's family could hear each other's breathing…_

_"Mother what do you think of him?" asked the Imperial to Ali…_

_"He's overwhelmed by pain, and he's still young just as I was…" she said with a clinical irony…_

_"Mother,… you may not feel this, but he is broken…Eric is slowly losing his will to live, and he doesn't know himself or he won't admit it to any one…Whatever happened to his mate Luna, part of him is dying…" the queen spoke…She did feel a bit of pity for the young hybrid, but he has value to any hive…_

_In fact if she created a new hive with him overlooking it, he would probably be very successful in handling a lesser without a problem…She smirked at the young hybrid leaving the hive to the upper levels…This man Eric was indeed an interesting one…_

_Heather stood up and followed the warriors, Timothy asked," Mum, what's wrong with Heather?…" following his sister's movement, it appeared she wanted to leave immediately at Eric's decision to leave…_

_Ali looked at Mike and smiled…" She's felt what I felt to you…Mike" she whispered Timothy didn't hear it…His father smiled and internally laughed…"Do you think it can happen?" he asked smiling warmly to Ali, her black eyes gleamed with amusement…"It will happen…" Timothy was confused?…What will happen?…_

_Timothy groaned, he hated being left out…but he saw what Eric went through it was more then could have imagined…So maybe I shouldn't try to kill him, he went through so much…maybe that's why he nearly killed Heather without a shred of regret…It worried him if would do it to any of his family…_

_I looked at the dusk sky…dam well I sure took my dandy time telling them practically my whole life…the warm wind was refreshing…the four warriors were down stairs not appeared worried about if I tried to escape…However a scent caught my attention…_

_"Do you want something?…" I asked looking toward the stair well…the younger woman called Heather, as I was aware now was looking at me with a sorrowful expression…_

_"Yes I came to look at the sun set, mind if you have some company?" Heather asked in a low tone…She was a bad liar…she tried to convince me that she didn't care about me…I shrugged…_

_She sat on the roof top side looking toward the sun…"You know, this sun set is beautiful, its one the things I love…though my hive doesn't have as great as these…" she flipped her hair, the wind blew it gently giving me a full smack of her scent…It was sweet and pleasant…_

_"Yes, I agree, it is beautiful…it shows a balance of day and night…it kind of relates to me…Trying to find happiness to slowly smother the pain…" I said looking towards the fading light…Truthfully I didn't know if happiness existed for me any more…hell who would fall in love with me or I with some one else, no human would accept me , the Xenomorphs can't understand me…emotion wise anyways…_

_Heather looked at the sorrow expression on Eric's features, she could tell…she longed nothing more then to reach out to him, she didn't know why herself she wanted to feel his muscled body, grip him tightly but she resisted this impulse since she didn't know this feeling, she thought it was a weakness, and second…would he feel anything to me?……_

_I noticed Heather looking away from me……The wind blew her long, black hair gently, it also made dress reveal part of her smooth, white legs to her knees…In all she was pretty I wouldn't lie to myself but…it puzzled me on why her family was different then average humans?…Her scent clearly smelled human but not entirely…more Xeno-like…I sighed as I gave up in exhaustion the image sharing was something I only used once with Rebecca…_

_The door leading to the Orphanage as Ali appeared with Mike behind her…_

_"My daughter, and I will tell our story to you now…Alone just me, Mike , and my daughter…" she looked to Heather with a glare…it looked like to me, don't question why…_

_"About time, alright…" I turned away from Heather who looked to her mom with a curious face…Ali smiled as Mike said," There's a reason we haven't told you three how your mom's life was before I met her…" he said as Ali followed Eric…_

_I stood before the queen…"Eric, this will take a while…get comfortable…" Ali said coldly to me…"Fine…" grunting to her…She appeared to be a bit agitated to tell me her story…_

_She finally started after a few minutes mentally talking to her daughter…She begun on how she was born…then her childhood, meeting Timothy the first runner she met…Wow so she met an alien just like me well I'll tell her after she's finished…I won't interrupt her since they asked me questions…_

_She told me of the how Timothy had tried to help her…Killing her own father…I grinned knowing that my parents made me on purpose as a science experiment…Ali noticed this and continued on with a bit of excitement in her tone…_

_She explained her upbringing the return of her friend Timothy the queen and the first hive, she described killing the children…she pause as she saw me laugh lightly…"What's making you laugh little child?"…"Its something you consider to a have a soft spot…I would have had trouble killing children if I had to face that scenario in a hunt…" I said laughing…_

_"Well they hated me and feared me so killing human children is almost second nature to me…" her black eyes , and evil spine made a part of my blood to freeze…dam she was scarier then the doctor at minimal…_

_She continued on with life in the hive, her friend Jordan…and the hunting in the city which was not too far away…Ali continued on to when her friend Jordan about she helped and then those fucking, fucking marines I'd encountered too many times as they came for her hive…_

_She then grinned as she had impregnated herself with the queen face hugger to continue the hive…I asked a question ," Correct me if I'm wrong aren't supposed to be dead since the queen burst from your chest?"…She laughed in a tone which was hysterical…What was I a comedian now?…_

_"Technically your right Eric but the damned humans cloned me, and then planned to use me against my daughter…they paid with their lives at their own foolishness…" my smiled…humans were always like that…_

_Ali continued about her experiences at the place she was cloned…then the rescue from her hive, then Jordan's death…She continued on with Trae, the fucking slob of a son of the colonel she hated…Dam I'd hate to her after me…I don't think Luna or Julia would be able to tangle with her and live…maybe get a few scars…Fuck she's definitely hardcore…I shuddered as she continued with Trae…_

_She said she planned his very death, and played a few games…Games? I scuffled silently fucking a horror show in my mind…_

_She went on then talked slowly about Timothy's death…then she met TJ and she encountered the Predator…Basically the hunter I tangled with…She went on how her daughter, and her made the plan with the Imperial Queen so if her hive was killed the lessers would have their own…_

_"Hang on….ummm Imperial? Queen?…I've never heard of this …only a queen of a hive and such…" My curiosity spiked very fast…_

_"Yes, dear Eric I control lesser queens with my mind…and it increases my territory so if another queen where to appear then I would have three hives to attack them…" she said sweetly…she sounded like Ali without the grin…dam was I in hell? I was sure I was getting close to meeting it…_

_Ali continued with the Predator meeting Mike as he wanted to help…and Ali's growing feelings for him…Mike smiled as she turned a light red at their first kiss moment…I smiled as well to him giving a nod of respect…_

_"Wow, Mike as a human traveling to a hive, and then falling in love with Ali? You must've had a death wish, most humans would be screaming in terror at first glance…" He smiled and said politely…"Thank you Eric…"_

_Ali growled at him and he smiled…TJ hissed playfully from behind him…it looked like he enjoyed Ali's embarrassment…_

_So they continued with the Predator's clan death's and then well…after that she and Mike discovered love…I asked," Don't need to know your love life, that's **your** business not mine…" Ali smiled and Mike chuckled lightly…_

_Staying silent for a few moments I spoke in a kinder, and respectful tone to Miss Ali…"Well I can't say I can judge your family…I have a few things in common with you Ali…One is that we both had our share of pain, and torment…Second I was already part Xenomorph when I was born well so far as I can remember, and last……" I paused looking at them, they looked like parents seeing their child grow up…_

_"We both are hybrids, your family apart from Mike…and you got the human appearance off the end of the stick…Also it really gives me hope that I can live in happiness like your family, maybe there is someone out there for me after all…" I murmured in embarrassment…_

_Mike and Ali's softened for a second or two…then Ali smiled and muttered something to Mike… I heard loud and clear…"It's going to happen…" Mike laughed…_

_"So Eric do you wish to stay apart of our hive?…"asked the Imperial Queen…I sighed…Oh shit…_

_"I don't know I might hang around then I might leave for a quiet place to think and relax…I can't stay in one place for too long its paranoia I guess…Weyland is after me still so I don't want anyone of Ali's or your family to die for my problems and past…" I said to her…I turned to leave…_

_The Imperial spoke in gentle tone…" Eric? How about you travel between the lesser hives, I'm sure you can move at a moment's notice?…You must meet David at the city to the south…" Huh? David…another kid from those two?…Fuck talk about fertile numbers…"Another kid for you guys? Mike…One word you might recognize but Ali you might not know…Mike you're a stud…" I laughed…_

_Mike just grinned…he was not so bad for a human…_

_"I'll inform the hive about your role…though my mother's other daughter will be happy about this arrangement…" the Imperial Queen said smiling…What would Heather be happy about me staying and traveling between hives?…_

_Mike and Ali looked at the Queen," Yes, We will be leaving, please take care of the hive…Eric…" Ali spoke this to me…Did she just say my name?_

_"Don't count on it again little child…" she spoke harshly…_

_Bitch…I thought she was actually nice…nope never make that assumption ever again…"Evil old hag…" I shot back quietly…She stiffened and ignored my comment…_

_Well…better get used to this place…"Eric, its time to hunt…Go get Heather once the hunt is done return here so you know were you'll be going next…please…" she added since he hated being used as a pawn…_

_I looked toward her and spoke a sentence I thought I would never say again…"Yes…mother" The Imperial smiled at me…_

_Author's Note: Pretty interesting isn't it…Your going to see some old friends appear from Eric's past…and they might…not be human…_

_Any Reviews would be nice…_

_P.S_

_If there's grammer errors I'm sorry, once again I tried to make few as possible...  
_


	4. The Cloaked Hunters

_Heather walked through the orphanage heading towards the entrance, she was to go hunting with the newest member of the Imperial hive…Eric…_

_She sighed in annoyance as her mom told her about this hunt…she could notice a hunger gleam in Ali's eyes…Her mom was up to something, and so was her daughter…_

_The announcement of Eric, being a traveler between the lesser hives on orders from the Imperial…It was odd since she never saw a runner become this so called traveler…She sighed as she reached the doorway, four warriors were there, no doubt to see if Eric would make a move…or try to kill her…_

_She heard his warning to them…if they attacked him or a fight was unavoidable he would kill…Could she trust him?…_

_I yawned…Great becoming a messenger boy for an Imperial queen…I smiled it was at least something but I chose it not forced into it…So I would try to the best I could…_

_A pleasant scent greeted my senses…Heather…It was odd that I felt a bit interested in her…Trying not to linger on it, I had a hunt to have some fun on…_

_Heather awaited me, with four warriors…Guess you don't trust me? I questioned the Imperial queen…Ever since I agreed I allowed her to get a fix on me, but not control me like her children…_

_The queen laughed…"Your sharp…yes I don't trust you with my mother's daughter…If you do anything I'll rip you apart…" she said hardening…Wow, she had a deep devotion to Ali…Then again the queen owed Ali her life, and the hive's existence…_

_Don't worry, I won't bite her…or kill, if you don't attack me then you have my word about not killing anybody in the hive…my tone was truthful, I hated mindless killing, only kill with a great reason was my way…_

_"Well you ready?" asked Heather in a low tone…A small smile tugged my lips inward…she really was a bad liar…A very bad one…She hid her concern…"Yes I'm ready…which city are we going to? The place where you hunted and met me?" I asked…_

_"Yes, and don't get the idea of abandoning us…or we will simply kill you…" she said eyeing me as she went through the door…I laughed…Her tone was hinting sorrow, it as if it would break her heart if I left…She glared at me…It was Ali in a younger version…_

_"It will take us a few hours to reach the city…" one of the warriors offered his back…but I asked," why don't you get on mine…I'm faster and stronger then normal warriors besides the more time we have the better the chances of getting more hosts…" Now I was acting like the hive was important to me…_

_I wouldn't go back on my word…I'm not a mindless killing machine…Heather's heart sky rocketed…She felt herself flush at his offer…_

_Me and him?…she thought…She felt her hands become numb as she nodded, and slowly climbed onto Eric's back…_

_His back was larger and well protected as she intertwined with his quills…she felt actually comfortable…his scent was driving her light headed…she laid her face against his back, and heard his heart…_

_I looked at Heather with confusion and I felt myself wonder…Was she blushing at my offer of me carrying her?…It was weird, one minute she glared and spoke coldly now…its like she…_

_A warrior hissed to me, I knew what he said…Get moving…I sighed as Heather slowly fell into a nap…I smiled, it made me feel warmer for some odd reason?…What the hell was wrong with me I questioned myself in amusement…_

_The group ran towards the fading light, where the hunt would begin…_

_Heather felt herself become more exhausted on Eric's back…she saw the powerful muscles drive his body, his quills she felt so comfortable with, she instinctively wrapped her hands around them…his scent was so…so…beautiful, she was now craving for it!!…_

_"What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this…warm, it feels like a spear hits my heart, why does it hurt?" Heather murmured into her mind…the Imperial queen smiled as she heard this…Her mother was talking with her…_

_"Do you think a pairing is possible mother?" asked the queen…Ali grinned…_

_"Yes this is possible…though I'm shocked at her choosing…I always thought she would never find someone…" Ali looked to Mike, and TJ…_

_Mike spoke," It is actually possible, though I don't want to a grandfather yet…What do you say TJ?" he looked at the runner, who hissed in displeasure…Ali smiled, she herself a grandmother?…_

_I looked back toward Heather…she had gripped herself onto my back…I could even feel her soft, smooth skin on her cheek lay against my neck…she felt warm, quite warm as if she was having a fever…_

_"Why is she doing this?" I whispered…none of the other warriors heard me but the queen since she knew what I thought…The Imperial Queen answered my question which made me gasp in shock at her words…_

_"Eric, you have someone to protect again…" she didn't answer it fully…but me to protect someone again…I felt a tiny fire burn in me…_

_--------------------------Human City---------------------------------------------------_

_We arrived at the city due my ability to run faster which pushed the stamina of the warriors to the limits…it took an hour and a half…plenty of time to hunt…_

_"Hey, can you wake her since I can't reach behind me…" asking the nearest warrior he hissed…but he shook her awake not too rough…_

_Heather yawned and stretched as she got off Eric's back…"Are we here?" she asked yawning…I answered, " Yes and you slept like a rock…"…Heather snarled at my comparison…I smiled at her…_

_"How about we hunt into two groups of three, since you need tow warriors to catch an unwanted attention, while those other two will look after me if I abandon your hive…Besides I won't leave until I need to…" explaining to the five others…Heather gasped…since when did she follow his orders?…_

_Though his strategy was logical since her hunts usually had pairs or you hunted alone…_

_"Fine…we meet back here in three hours…" Heather muttered…I smiled and ran to the nearest rooftop…She couldn't help but express a bit of concern for his safety from her warriors…they weren't as tolerate of him as the queen or her mother…_

_I grinned as the two warriors moved with me…they were going to keep an eye on me if I pulled anything stupid…mainly leaving but I didn't plan on it…The way Heather looked so happy there on my back made me feel…feel what?…I couldn't describe it, it was if protecting someone gives me happiness?…_

_I pondered this feeling for a bit until I noticed a strange scent in the city…_

_"Do you two smell this?" my tone was filled with Surprise, and excitement…The warriors inhaled the scent and shrieked angrily and filled with hatred…_

_"Imperi..errragh…mother you must smell this quickly through me!!!" I spoke with urgency…The Imperial reached out to him and hissed in rage!!!…_

_"Predators!" she said in fear…"Predators." I said it as a challenge…_

_"Can we use predators as hosts?" an idea slowly came to mind…it was plagued with doubts…The Imperial looked at Eric's idea and she approved…_

_"yes, it is possible, but can it be done? Taking these Predators alive?" the queen asked me…I laughed…"Being taken alive will be hard maybe its not possible or we kill them…either way there going to die slowly or quickly…" The queen sensed my hatred and excitement…What could Eric do against their ancient enemies?…_

_"Mother…did you forget that I **killed** these Predators and I now some way to beat them…the main way is to destroy there guns…the plasma cannons or whatever they shoot…" that was my only way in taking them down but still their dangerous since with all their other hand to claw combat…the wrists with blades…the spear, and god knows what else…_

_A scream of pain, and growling, screeching reached my ears…My heart panicked…"Heather" I whispered…SHIT!!!_

_I raced to the darkest part of the city…I ordered the warriors in a commanding tone which demanded to survive they must follow me…they obeyed as they flanked the area were the other group was…Alright you fucking smartass Predators here I come…hissing…_

_Looking down, I saw a path between two apartment buildings and the Predator was cloaked…it turned its attention to Heather…both warriors were dead…with a spear in the back of their heads…_

_My whole body shook with rage…I never felt like this since…since…protecting Luna………Did I?…Clang the blades on its wrist shot forward by at least a foot and a half…_

_----------------------Minutes earlier---------------------------------------------------_

_Heather spotted a lone human in an alley…it was a male…She grinned as she walked to the alley and waited for the human to see her…She spat as his predictability, he saw her and grinned…_

_She moved deeper into the darkness of the alley…the man followed he drew a knife…"Oh, how lovely, a new face, and a new glorious pure body…" he shoved Heather against the wall…_

_She smirked…a warrior dropped behind him silently…he gasped, Heather used her fist, to punch him in the back of the head forward to the warriors arms…a stinger hit him in the shoulder…_

_A hiss of pain made both the hunters look up…a body of the second warrior dropped to the side…The other warrior hissed, as a figure approached from within the shadows…A new deadlier hunter had entered the city…_

_Heather smelled the killer…it was so strange…she had no idea what this thing was…The figure used its left hand to pull something with its right hand…a click was heard then a projectile shot from it…_

_The spear that was shot out hit the warrior with the human, square in the chest as it hung against the alley wall…the stone fizzled as it was eaten away by the blood…_

_Another figured appeared next to her…she hissed and punched a powerful right uppercut under to her what appeared a jaw line…its head swung back then it roared in rage…_

_A metal, reptilian fist hit Heather square in the face…she gasped in pain, but then the figure pulled her back to have a monster metal boot into her chest sending into the alley's other building a few feet away…_

_Heather screamed in pain as the creature stomped on her foot…it hurt so bad…A rang came out as a long extension of the blades came out…from its wrist raised to cut her skull in two…_

_No…I'm going to die!!…No one is going to help ME!!!…SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!… she screamed mentally…_

_I heard her cry of help…I was going to answer with blood repaid…_

_Heather's breathing accelerated…a tail bent back as it lunged toward the figure…_

_Crunch……She gasped a tail now was in between the Predators chests…a hole of blood poured form a wound that she could place her hands against across, green neon blood came onto her face and clothing…She saw her savior…"Eric…" she said happily…_

_I turned the Predator away from Heather to face me…it was like a u-turn to see it uncloaked up close…It raised its hands to its wound as if it were shocked…It looked at me through its mask…A…t…mark was on its forehead.._

_A massive growl erupted from me as I brought within striking distance…My body was filled with rage, and the fear…the fear of losing someone precious to me…_

_"**You**…WILL…NOT TOUCH HER EVER…AGAIN!!!…" my stinger launched with all the fury I had it cracked the mask with little resistance…a gaping hole now was on its forehead…_

_There wasn't a cannon of either of its shoulders…The second Predator roared like a lion…His vision went from green seeing a half faded creature…then into infrared vision…a Xenomorph was there!!!…It analyzed the physical readout…it matched the unknown encountered months ago…_

_The Prized trophy of the Yuatja…The hunter let out a roar…_

_Flinging the body of the Predator to the feet of his partner…I jumped in front of Heather…The two warriors were well hidden…this Predator had its focus on me, and me alone…_

_"Stay behind me…don't attempt to enter this fight Heather…" my tone was sounding far from human…it blended in with an alien accent…which sounded cruel, filled with rage…_

_"I can fight!!…" she hissed to me standing up…"NO! You have no experience in fighting these creatures…the one I just killed was by chance **distracted by you…**This will be harder since I have to take this thing alive, if I can…" my tone was filled with steel…"please get away and head to those warriors hiding, they'll help me if I knock this Predator down…please…"_

_A trio of red dots pointed to us…"MOVE!!!" I whipped back Heather so quickly as a blue ball of energy slammed into the spot were she was…_

_I had her close to my chest as I climbed to the rooftop…the hunter followed…_

_"Change of Plan, you two come and meet her when your behind this thing, sting it if it goes down…Heather go across the top to the next building and flank around it if you want to hunt it…Now!! Go!!" I shoved her towards the other roof with my head…_

_The Predator followed me up…It was only at most thirty yards away from me…Heather was out of range from it…for now…it raised its cannon again…I charged quickly skipping side to side making it hit a moving target…_

_A burst of three shots came from its weapon…all of them missed…With a powerful leap I grabbed its left shoulder pinning its arm useless…My right claws grabbed the cannon…sparks flew as I pushed away from my head…a huge overload of blue energy came within a foot of the both of us…The blue gleamed lit our faces with a unbelievable sight of two monsters fighting…_

_I ripped the cannon off…the cloak came off, a wrist blade shot no were and clipped my right shoulder however my blood ruined the metal blades…_

_The Predator kicked me off with a powerful hit to my rib cage…I had the advantage in size, speed, and stamina…however strength we probably were even…_

_A spear was produced by the hunter…it squeezed the spear and it doubled in size…it charged and side stepped the pointed metal by an inch…using the spears tip, quickly grabbing the end I used the momentum and the predator was lifted into the air with me swinging it full force into a door way leading into the apartment full of ignorant humans…_

_A sickening crack as concrete and metal collided I noticed green blood beneath its mask…it slowly tried to get up…Using the opening I yanked the spear away…using my claws I sent a fury of punches into its armor…the armor dented and the hunter growled in pain…Finally forcing the Predator to its feet it staggered…_

_I pulled my claws giving it a monstrous uppercut it flew back several yards…it breathed but it couldn't move…standing over it the mask had to go…_

_"Lets see what the fuck are you…" searching its face I saw three cables hooked up to it..I yanked the cables out, and air hissed out…_

_Then slowly I lifted the mask off……Whoa shit man…The hunter's face was like a crab with four joints making movements…within its mouth a second smaller throat surrounded by sharp small teeth…by small I mean four inch sharp teeth…"You're one… Ugly Motherfucker." I said mentally…the Predator was looking at me with a pained look, it struggled to even keep its eyes open…_

_The two warriors jumped the predator and stung it…paralyzing the hunter…_

_Heather appeared to side…"Wow…I can't believe it…we have a live Predator host…" she smiled at me…Heather remembered the brief time in Eric's arms, he protected her even though he met her only a few days ago…_

_She enjoyed the muscled arms, his armored chest…in short she felt so much joy in that brief moment of terror…_

_"I'm glad, that no one else was killed…" I said tiredly…Those other two warriors I had enough of death around me…"Don't be troubled Eric, death even on hunts is normal for hives…don't linger on how they died…they died for the hive…" the Imperial spoke to me…She was amazed at Eric and Heather's teamwork even though he did everything…_

_He proved to her that he protected her mother's daughter without hesitation for his life…He also had the ability to direct hunts, far better then any other besides Timothy and her mother herself…_

_"Could you send a few more warriors to carry this fucking predator back to the hive," I asked the queen heard the scorn as I said predator…_

_"There almost there, I sent them when you arrived…just in case…" she said warmly…I chuckled,…"Great, Thanks…"_

_Heather was on the side of me, the two warriors went to the side to search for their siblings bodies…The predator stirred…_

_He cocked his spear gun, a short projectile…he aimed for the massive unknown…and fired but he convulsed sending it to the female human!!!…_

_Everything slowed down for me…the spear, then Heather…thump…thump….thump…NO!…With my body blocking the metal projectile it hit and engorged itself in my right shoulder half way in and half way out the opposite side…I screamed in pain…"AARRRGGHHH" my pain was so strong that Heather felt it and so did the queen herself, she jumped at the contact…She quickly saw what had happened...  
_

_Screeching I flung myself hitting the roof, roaring, it hurt so much!……It hurts please get it OUT…PLEASE GET IT OUT!!!…_

_One warrior struck the hunter again…Heather spoke sternly," You hold him down NOW!!…" the warrior jumped on me, and then tripping me…I fell face first, Heather ran forward and put me into her lap…_

_"Eric, this will hurt a lot more if you keep struggling, the warrior is going pull it out…" I concentrated so hard but I panted my breathing…"Do……it….hurry…." my voice was strained…_

_The warrior saw the wound…he grabbed the point where it stuck out…he pulled quickly and as hard as he could…I screamed one word as hard as I could…"**FFFUUUUCCKKKK!!!"…**the human word filled my head…I panted as the blood and the wound slowly healed…_

_Thank god my injuries heal quickly……"Heather…do…you…mind if…I rest....here…I feel tired……" my voice dropped I fainted…_

_Heather blushed as Eric pushed and dropped into her stomach…she felt his breath of her clothe…she smiled and wrapped his head in her arms…slowly stroking his smooth head…Eric stirred but slept…_

_Heather and her two warriors awaited the rest of the group from the hive…she soon spotted a dozen or at least…she also spotted her brother Timothy…"Hey Timothy…" she said smiling to him as he walked to inspect Eric…_

_He whistled and played with his head band…"Dam, I missed the fight…wow again he killed a predator I've got to ask to learn from him…" the warriors lifted the hunter away, and five stayed to help move the larger mass…_

_I whispered weakly," There's ……another……spear….look …behind…" my voice faded as the warriors and Heather carried Eric……Timothy saw the new spear…"thanks…Eric…" he smiled…He had now two spears, and he liked this one……Timothy followed the group…_

_Little did they know a third Predator was watching…watching the fight between the younger hunters and the Unknown Xeno…_

_The Elder growled……He clicked his Computer on and a holographic figure of another Predator he spoke a human sentence…"Massive Hunt…"…the figure bowed and the hologram ended…_

_The Elder looked at the fading group of Xenomorphs, there was no doubt this one was the one who killed his brother's son back on the other backwater planet…This Xenomorph was different……_

_---------------------------The Hive------------------------------------------------------_

_Ali looked at the young child before her…He was still asleep from his wounds…she could but think in amazement in how he killed two of those Predators…_

_She saw her eldest daughter, stay by his side she had a protective face in he sleep…she gripped her fists…_

_Ali spoke to Mike," Its happening…" Mike eyes softened…Eric did have hope in having a well peacefuller life…though was there any risks…He shrugged the thought off as he, TJ, and Ali left the orphanage in their children's hands…_

_TJ nudged Ali and she patted his dome head, and smiled to him…"Yes the next time we come had better be soon hopefully not to Soon…"_

_Author's Note: Right now I'm toying with the idea of a massive predator hunt in the city looking for Eric, or the best Hunters of the Yautja…then again I'm just throwing ideas, feel free to give me an idea, it would be helpful thanks_

_Reviews make me feel motivated…please tell me what you think…_


	5. What Is He

_I slowly came to…Yawning I stirred, my shoulder were the predator have fired a shot, was healed…though it felt a bit stiff…_

_Looking around, the sleep I tried to shake off me…Beside me, someone stirred…Heather?…I thought in amazement…There she was sleeping soundly against the left side of my body, with her hand holding…well gripping my left hand…Now I felt her strength, it hurt……_

_"So you've awakened Eric?" the Imperial Queen spoke as she sensed him stirring…"Yeah, and it was the most physically painful experience I've ever had…" wincing at the not too long ago wound…_

_"Your healed but I have a matter that I need you to handle…My mother has left the hive with TJ, and Mike…The Predator that's currently here,is strung unconscious, I need your presence if this new hybrid will cooperate with my mind…" she asked in a worried tone…_

_"Why me? Won't this new hybrid since your calling it, I prefer warrior since its not a queen…Will it actually not obey you?" I asked in tired tone…_

_The Queen sighed," No it might not, listen to me since neither my mothers or the former queens have ever tried this…if I can't make it listen to me, then you must either make it submit to you or destroy it…" I knew the Imperial was a bit nervous and unsettled…This troubled me usually all queens have a certain confidence in themselves including me so far…_

_For the Imperial to be this troubled…"Oh Jesus, if you were this worried why didn't you tell me to kill the predator?" my tone was irritated since I fought two of these hunters, with my shoulder having something ripped into it…_

_"It was necessary since it could be an asset to the hive…Besides mother would be interested herself if she learned of this and decided to come back to the hive…" she made this a jokingly threat, and I fell into it…_

_"Oh, hell no, that woman is scarier then anything I've ever seen, worse then the doctor…Fuck that, I'll help with the new warrior…" I said this quickly with a bit of fear, which was so slightly…The Imperial smiled, her mother had even made Eric feel wary of her…_

_Heather opened her eyes…she felt Eric's heart race…she looked up to see him talking to the Imperial…she heard part of the conversation…_

_Then she blushed in shock as she saw her hand gripping Eric's!…and she hoped he'd not notice it…She quickly retracted her hand from his…_

_I felt Heather stir…"Heather is awake…I'll be down in the central, after I tell her…" The Queen laughed…"She'll be joining you, my mother wishes it, so you have no choice…" I sighed deeply…Evil Old HAG!!…I growled mentally…_

_"Eric, how do you feel?" Heather asked rising from his side…Turning to her…I shrugged," Better…thanks for trying to calm me…" Heather nodded…_

_She felt so thrilled with his head in her lap…stroking his smooth, light green armored skin…His scent was as always beautiful…but he felt warm.._

_In fact as soon he was set down…She never left his side, as he convulsed from his wound…If a warrior or even Timothy approach she snarled and hissed at them if they tried to remove her from him……Her brother was baffled at this…_

_In made her turn red, and Eric noticed her flush…_

_"Are you alright?" I asked cocking my head…I was being eaten alive by curiosity now…What made her like this?…I didn't know but a warm feeling coursed through me as I noted her scent was alluring with her skin burning…_

_"Yes, what did the Imperial want?" she questioned me…Her flush was gone, and a icy stare was across her face…I sighed…_

_"Its about Mr. Predator downstairs, she wants me to be there when the warrior comes out of it, she doesn't feel if the hybrid that comes out won't obey her but me…" answering her in an interesting tone…_

_Heather was confused…"She can't control its mind?"…I sighed and shrugged…"Don't know, she wants you there, so lets go…" turning away from her…She followed me , which I felt my body burn…Some parts of her dress were eaten away by my blood…her black dress was eaten to her shins, parts of her stomach area were bare…and a slight slit across her upper left side of her waist…_

_She looked compact, and beautiful…We traveled down to where the Imperial was waiting, she had Heather's brother, Timothy with a couple dozen warriors around the room…Clearly they were nervous… _

_"Well, lets get this over with…Were is Mr. Hunter at?" my tone was filled with sleep, and a bit of excitement…Timothy spoke," Over there…we've been stalling for you to wake up…" he said grinning…He looked at the eggs and the new host…Clearly he was excited about this…_

_"Eric the nearest egg, I want you to place in front him…" she asked me…well order was more of her tone…I grunted and carefully dragged the egg sack…_

_Placing my hands on the slick sides…I prayed silently to the face hugger inside of it…Please don't struggle…It felt kind of silly and funny for me…_

_The hunter stirred slightly…"What about that armor? Will that help the chest buster?" eyeing the steel plates…That would hurt even my head ramming against it…My head begun to throb at the thought…_

_"Hmmm…Yes it make it easier for the youngling…You may try Eric…" the Imperial approved…She saw him place the egg behind him, and attempt to rip the armor off…_

_The Predator was glued against the wall…part of his chest was exposed, his arms were stretched apart, and the rest of his lower body was encased in hardened…slime…_

_Hissing I spat acid to the chest…it quickly ate through the metal surface…When it almost reached the half way point I tore the rotting armor off…his skin hadn't been reached by the acid…Too bad for him I snickered…_

_The hunters two yellowish eyes opened and looked around in horror…It saw me in front of with the remains of his armor…I hissed in excitement…Slowly dragging something an egg appeared in front of him…The egg opened, the face hugger slowly unraveled…_

_I saw the fear…the **fear** in its eyes I laughed so did a few warriors…The face hugger slowly climbed up its cocoon of heat…It looked like a spidery, tannish, human hand…but this hand had a nasty surprise within it…_

_It sprang…the hunter tried to shut what little a mouth it had but the face hugger was wrapped on its face, the tail choked its throat……the predator shook its head, its fist clenched in vain to fight it……muffled growls were heard…_

_Heather sighed, she saw Eric lie down across from the Predator……She was curious herself in what this new warrior would be…Heather shook in surprise as Eric was right near her…_

_"You may want to relax, this could take a few hours……Just relax…" I said smiling to her……She huffed…but she decided to sit in between my quills on my back…I didn't mind her doing so……_

_"Great its just a waiting game now huh…" I yawned as the anticipation was climaxing now…Timothy walked over to Heather and climbed aboard my back, showing her the spear that I told him to find……_

_They had a whispering conversation…Until the dam man made the spear shoot out…the tips clipped part of my back, since the angle he opened it…I growled in annoyance…_

_"Could you point that dam metal stick of yours away from my body, if its not too hard to do… my tone was filled with irritation and a bit of concern…Heather giggled at my response…Timothy grinned…Whoa, he looked like his mother Ali for Christ's sake…That same damned evil smile…_

_The Imperial looked at her mothers children on Eric's back…it was an awkward sight, two grown adults on a well almost another adults back…_

_"Please do not say a word…" Pleading with the queen, I knew she was grinning at this sight…The face hugger suddenly fell off the hunters face…_

_It was knocked out……now just the wait of the chest buster…dam I hated waiting for something new to happen…It was getting annoying with those two riding me and extending there new spears……The hunter stirred about a half hour later……_

_Placing my left hand on my lower jaw, I was bored just looking at him now, my body language was like that of a bored human child……_

_The Predator growled in pain, his eyes shutting……THUD……Crack!……_

_"get ready, its busting through…" my boredom vanished as Heather and Timothy were on the sides of me, and I got to my feet…_

_The Predator roared as we saw a small figure squirming underneath the skin, it was sickening…I could actually see the predators bones creak up…Though it was interesting in how Xenomorphs escaped their hosts…I never watched other humans, but the Predator was different it wasn't as human but a danger to the people I care for now……_

_The figure stopped……and the hunter panted and was bulleted with sweat…CCCRAACKK……The hunter let one finally powerful roar as the chest buster punched through……_

_Wow……the chest buster looks certainly different…It had the normal worm like appearance but the four crab like joints from the side of its mouth, and the screech made raise a few doubts……It was like a predators clicks, and growls accented with the normal Xenomorph speech if there was one……_

_The buster began to eat the Predator…"So we wait when the buster becomes an adult form?" asking the Imperial…She merely nodded…The Imperial was trying hard to enter its mind but the youngling was not obeying her maybe when it became an adult it would listen……_

_When the small being suddenly shuddered, a cocoon formed around it…A slowly growing , black greenish mass of slime was encasing the hybrid, or well Pred-Alien…_

_I moved toward the side were I was hidden by the shadows, little light made it into the hive, much less were I was…If they needed my help I could jump the hybrid……Another ten to twenty minutes went by…Heather couldn't help but be nervous at this new species she was seeing…"Relax, take a deep breath." I gently spoke to her…"I can't help but feel so nervous and I'm a bit worried about this new warrior…" she answered me mentally…In truth I could feel her emotions…Nervous, excitement…and fear…a lot of fear……_

_Man, what was with the hive?…Sure I'm excited but I'm not afraid…besides I'm larger then anything but a queen…I yawned and stretched getting my muscles ready……_

_Heather saw her brother grip his predator spear…it shot out, Heather looked at her own, but she didn't know how to use it…But her brother did say just grip the middle tightly and it comes out…_

_The cocoon shook and broke into pieces as the hybrid came out…Now I was shocked beyond surprised…this Xeno was a hybrid between Xenomorphs and Predators…he was pretty dam big too…_

_The pred-alien had the jaw of Xenomorphs, the second mouth, but the four joints were around its jaws as well, the predator style dreadlocks, with a Xeno type skull but it was shorter…its skin was blended in the hunters reptilian skin, with the black skin of Xenos, but it was a greenish gray…_

_Some of its muscles resembled a predators, the hands had the Xenomorph claw but yet predator hand structure…I watched it look around to see the other members of the hive…_

_The Imperial tried to enter the pred-aliens mind but as soon she made contact with it……It roared in surprise and extended its hands in a predator fashion just like when I faced the predator as its wrist blades were drawn…_

_Several warriors stepped forward but the hybrid smacked one to side as it were a rag doll…the hybrid was shorter then me by at least a few feet…it was still big either way…_

_Timothy charged with his spear…the Pred-Alien grabbed his spear and pulled in toward him, as he launched a fist sending him back six or seven feet…Heather's anger peaked and she stepped forward and gripping her spear…_

_The pred-alien heard the spear extend and jumped towards her!…Heather gasped as the hybrids hand reached her throat and threw her against the wall…her spear was yanked away from her…warriors rushed forward but backed off as the hybrid roared at them in fury…_

_Heather paled as the pred-alien approached had her by her throat……She felt her heart race…it was nearly as large as Eric, and this hybrid had a temper…_

_A low growl echoing in the room, made the hybrid back off and look to its right…The Imperial stiffened at this sound…It sounded like a queen, only queens could make this sound…and she knew who made it…_

_I stepped out of the shadows growling in fury at this hybrid…I could stand him not obeying the queen, thrash Timothy around but threat Heather!!!…I let out a loud snarl, as I walked towards the hybrid……_

_Its hand was on her throat!!…"Release her…" snarling to him…It cocked its head in surprise as I entered its mind with ease…It still held her throat and Heather gasped…the hybrid hissed at her attempt to free herself…_

_My fury peaked…anger and rage boiled at its disobedience…"RELEASE HER NOW!!!" I roared at the hybrid enraged…_

_It let go…Heather gasped as air flew into her lungs… I stalked to it snarling and hissing…"You…will not TOUCH HER!!" roaring in rage…the hybrid took a step or two back…it was clearly frightened by and it should be…_

_The Queen looked at the hybrid, her mother's daughter, and then at me…She was now a bit concerned…Eric made a growl which only Queens made, but here he was a warrior acting and giving commands like a queen…Now she was now more interested in him, what was the potential he had?…It was also stunning to her to see all the warriors in the hive cower at his words…_

_I was now in between Heather and the pred-alien…I faced him down without moving and he looked back at me hissing lightly…"If you ever touch her again, I will rip you apart…" the pred-alien lowered its head in acknowledgement…What the fuck? Did I just see him listen to me?…_

_Heather coughed, but her eyes were on Eric and the other hybrid…She was speechless as the hybrid obeyed Eric…but he isn't a queen, so what is he?…_

_The Imperial looked at her mother's daughter and spoke to her…"What is he, I don't know…" she admitted grudgingly…"However I can guess something happened more in his past…Besides the way he ordered the hybrid was just like another queen…" she pondered and was curious…_

_"Heather are you alright?" asking her without turning my head, I was not going to let this Pred-Alien have an opening…"Yes, I'm fine." she replied standing…_

_The hybrid was hissing lightly its aggressive stance was now to a neutral standing it appeared to be calm when I spoke to it…"Forgive me father…" the hybrid spoke flatly…Everyone and including me jumped!…_

_Whoa!…Whoa whoa…did he just call me father?…Heather gaped in surprise, and her brother was staring at Eric as if this was a sick joke…_

_"Why are you calling me father?" asking him curiously…what the hell was happening here?…"I call you father since you reached out to me when I was a youngling…" he said…His voice was that off a man but he spoke with a few clicking noises as he continued…_

_"I do not know why myself but the presence that attempted at my mind was hostile and felt wrong to me, and yours father was similar to my own, and I know you are powerful…" he said lowering his head in submission…_

_Ok…now I was even more confused…"Mother I don't know what the hell happened?" my voice was flat…The Imperial looked at me, and was concentrating…"Maybe when you touched the face hugger you accidentally entered its mind, and made it to your will…Still only queens can do this after another hive's queen is destroyed…" she trailed off looking between me and my "son" supposedly…_

_I sighed in annoyance…Really was I not normal in anything? I wasn't born a normal human hell I was barely human to begin with, even when I turned into this body, I was not normal because of my size, my intelligence…even in the hive I lead hunts not the other queen…For once in my life could I do something normal? I asked snarling at no one…Then again nothing will be normal about me…_

_Just then I realized something…maybe the hybrid called me father since this was a predator that I fought…"Mother, when I was with the other hive, the queen told Luna about a theory in why each warrior had its own personality…" I sent her the conversation between the two of us at the time…_

_She pondered this…"Maybe this why but I can't be certain…however this information is beautiful since you could raise a hive with a lesser being controlled by you…" she grinned at me, and in a hungrily look…Uh oh…_

_"No thanks I'm just a warrior nothing more with human inside me…besides hives are difficult for me to actually control…also I lead hunts not hives because I can't lay eggs, and I would not do it…" telling the Imperial that if she tried she was on her own…_

_The hybrid looked at me and then to the Imperial queen," Father why do you talk with mother?"…We both looked at him in shock…"How come you listen to me but call her mother?"…He shrugged as if it were no big deal…_

_"I know mother brought me into an egg but I sensed your mind was actually easier and not hostile to me unlike mother's…" he said casually…it appeared in the way his tone was…_

_I laughed silently…Hostile? Huh…Figured since she Ali was her host…the evil runs into us as well…dam…I sighed tiredly…I noticed it was getting late, time to hunt…_

_"Mother may I go hunting now?" asking for her permission…The Imperial looked at me then at the hybrid…"You may but take him with you, I'm curious what else can you do, and maybe we just might find another Predator to have a host in it…" _

_I growled," Oh please do mention this time to ask us to kill, I'm not having another thing stuck into my shoulder…" the Imperial laughed…_

_"Father are we going to hunt?" he asked his clicking noise bugged the hell out of me already…My irritation was growing and pretty fast too…_

_"Yes we are, and stop calling me father for god's sake, its Eric just plain Eric…" looking at him…He nodded, and clicked a few times…My hearing was annoyed by this……wait a minute…_

_"Do you have a name?"…he grinned…"My former host was named Void Fist, but call me Void…Eric…" he said respectfully…" Can you understand the clicking noises you make?", he laughed…"Yes they are from my hosts native species and I know it to an extent…"_

_Sighing in relief…At least he can understand the predators language if we know what they say we have a better chance of killing them quicker…it was the same as with humans, information was power in a fight…_

_"Mother is there another city where can we hunt at?" asking her in a wary tone…"Yes but its smaller though not by much why?"…"Because if there are predators at the city where I killed two of them, I don't want any following us to this hive…I don't want others to die for me…" the Imperial smiled softly at Eric…he cared for this hive, due to his unknown Attraction to my mother's daughter and she to him…It was interesting in this pairing…_

_Heather stepped forward beside me…Void frowned at me then at her…"Eric who is she? Is she your mate…" I coughed, and my body flushed…What?…Heather blushed a deep rose red…Void which was the hybrid said they were in an intimate relationship!!…Even though it was a tempting to say but Eric spoke before her…_

_"No, we are not in that kind of relationship, but she is someone I protect…" my tone was not jokingly and hinted a warning that if he should press this question…Void nodded…_

_"Well lets get going…" muttering to the Imperial…she ordered a dozen to accompany them, but I told Heather to walk in front of me…"And Why is that?" she spoke glaring at me…I growled back at her glare…"Because if Void tries something he won't reach you, and I know his curiosity is turning to a bit of jealously…I…feel his thoughts for crying out loud , and its scaring the hell out of me…" Heather stared at him…_

_"Fine…" she muttered…I sighed as the young woman went up the stairs and I followed, Void was behind me, I sensed his thoughts and emotions as he looked at Heather and wondered what was she to his father…the rest of the warriors followed after him…_

_When walking up the stairs I noticed Heather was moving very usually…her hips were swaying but ever so slightly…Not that I was watching her it just caught my attention…she moved very gracefully, and her scent was getting very appealing all of a sudden…plus she was moving very slow…_

_Heather smiled as she noticed Eric watching, she decided to tease him in a way, and did this very deliberately to him…she smiled at his silent urge to hurry up…At last we reached the door…_

_Ok…very strange it what she was up to…I sighed as she climbed onto my back, and nestled comfortably in the maze of quills…Void looked at her in amazement, Eric was not bothered by her advances…Then again he seemed oblivious to this advance from the female…_

_"The city is near David's hive, if you encounter any of them, aid them in numbers of hosts you can gather…" the Imperial ordered me…I yawned great…"Alright besides I'm curious in meeting David anyways…" _

_"In that case I'm going since Heather doesn't know…" Timothy's voice spoke behind me…He eyed Void as if he would attack…I grinned…"Fine but Void you must carry him since I have her and the warriors will be lagging behind…" Timothy paled and he shot me a devil's glare…Sorry little man but this is indirect revenge to your mom…_

_Void stiffened as Timothy climbed on him…He didn't dare question Eric, he followed him, and besides Eric secretly gave him permission to jostle him around but not kill him…Void enjoyed this since he didn't like the male man to begin with…He eyed the spear he carried in his pocket…_

_"Alright lets move…" my tone had little excitement…Worrying about Void's jealously to Heather, Timothy trying to kill Void, an unknown city I never hunted in, and meeting the youngest sibling…Great just a simple hunt…Yeah right more like baby sitting…_

_The group moved to the southeast, were David's hive was near a city in a sewer as it was…great a **shit hole **literally where all human waste gathers who decided on that location I wondered as the trees flew past me…_

_Void kept up with me at ease even with Tim being ruffed here and there…Heather shifted slightly and her grip tightened on me…_

_Author's Note: I know some people think that Eric controlling the hybrid may seem weird but its all part of this plot I'm putting together, so tell me what you think of this chapter…Also the Pred-Alien is the movies **AVPR** so if you can't picture it use the hybrid from the movie...  
_

_Reviews are helpful to get an idea for next chapter…_


	6. The Battle Maze under the city

_The air whipped by my head as we made our way to David's hive…Timothy gave directions to me in where to go, but I would let him lead our way in…Personally I didn't know where to go…_

_I noticed Heather shiver at the winds cold stabs at her…I put my body up more so less got to her…It didn't slow my pace…Well a little bit I conceded when noticing the others catching up…_

_Void looked at Eric…He wondered what was this female to him?…Eric was just like him, well being a hybrid…not to say he was afraid and scared, he had someone who could help in fitting in with the hive…_

_I sensed Voids emotions as they washed into my head like waves crashing into rocks…Jealously was there, but it was being replaced by curiosity…Still I didn't feel right if he and Heather were alone…_

_"The City is coming up…" Timothy spoke to me…"Where?" asking him…_

_Then we spotted the city…it was smaller then the one where I was in…though it was smaller by at least a quarter of a mile…The Imperial's warriors took off to the left, and there was a sewer gate of some sort…_

_It was large enough for me to stand in full height…which was a relief in some way…I noted the smell…it smelled like Shit…"This is the most awful place I've ever been in…" grimacing at the smell to Timothy…He grinned…_

_"Well, you get used to it, but that time when I was here my brother was dying slowly because of a disease…" looking at him in amazement…"He was sick?" Timothy shrugged…"He was, but he's fine…now if I remember correctly was it this left or right?" he looked at the fork in the tunnels…_

_I sighed in irritation…a rat just walked past my right foot, it squeaked in fear as bumped into me…The tunnels were made by humans, the pipes over our heads, the steam hissing, water dripping from them…it was a nasty place for me…_

_Heather stirred and coughed…she cupped her nose groaning at this rotten stench…"Where are we?" she asked Eric…He turned his head…it was obvious that she saw he barely breathed…"Your brother has forgotten his memory of this place…" speaking to her hissing at Tim, to move along…_

_A hiss from the left tunnel made me turn to it…Several warriors moved up, and hissed back…Several seconds later a voice rang into my head…_

_"Are you from my mothers hive, to help us" asked a dim voice…"Yes the Imperial sent us to help you guys…" Timothy said walking into the tunnel…_

_"Alright lets go…" I followed after him, then some warriors came next then Void…_

_Timothy walked ahead of me, Heather was in front of me as well…I was a bit nervous about the last sibling Ali had…was he like her? God I hope not…a shiver raced through me, as I saw Ali's face again…She was **dangerous **no other word described it!!…_

_Soon a central room came into view…there the lesser queen looked up at her mother's arrivals…"Are you here to assist us?" the lesser asked Tim…He nodded and smiled," David how's it been little bro?" seeing his younger brother on the Lesser queen's back…He ducked behind her…_

_Timothy saw his brother mummer ,"Hey bro, how is your hive…" I noticed this sibling seemed strange, the others were clearly after Ali's dangerous side…Being Aggressive , and always ready to kill…This guy seemed different…Also the lesser queen, clearly not a big threat to me…She was shorter and smaller then the Imperial, her crest on her head wasn't as grand as on the Imperial, her mind felt like half faded will, it was there but controlled by a stronger will…_

_"David do you remember me?" asked Heather appearing behind her elder brother…The younger sibling let out a gasp, he pushed himself to his sister grinning at him…"Heather?" he whispered…he looked a bit nervous_

_"Yes…its me, why its only been six, seven years." she said smiling…Heather saw him climb down slowly and come to see her…but he moved slowly…He seemed so timid , and well anti-social I thought as Heather gave him a hug…I sighed great now lets hope he doesn't try to kill me…_

_"Sis what are you doing here, I thought you would be at your hive…" he said backing off as she took a step closer to him…he was very shy, a bit too shy…Silently my figure appeared behind them…the lesser hissed to David, he stiffened and ran under the queen…He looked fearfully at me…Then again is was his first time seeing me, a giant Xenomorph sure can grab anyone's attention…Heather, and Timothy both laughed at there younger brother's fear…_

_He eyed me like I was a hunter after some prey…"Oh please I won't bite you." speaking to him in a dull tone…he gasped as he heard my voice…_

_"How Can I hear you?" he whispered he looked paler then a corpse …Timothy looked at me, and gave a sad smile…"David can't actually hear the others like us, he's almost human since he doesn't have alien strengths, also he takes after our dad…" Tim smiled at me, this time in his eyes was something like this…Don't say a word about him…_

_"You said he's almost human, so what is he then?" retuning his glare to him…Tim laughed," Oh that's right Heather and you don't know…He's a changer…"…"What the hell is a changer?"_

_"David come here, he won't hurt you, besides I want to see my twin…" he smirked towards me and Heather who didn't know what was happening here…_

_David was fidgeting at the stares he got, the lesser hissed gently to him, he smiled and hugged her…Wow, they have a bond, more then between those two and there queens…I noticed his face, as he felt more assured…_

_He grinned in anticipation at his Timothy…He stepped away from the lesser though his body wanted to stay with the queen…He shut his eyes and concentrated…his eyes were straining…_

_POP………_

_"What the** FUCK**!?" my voice was stunned…There was David looking exactly like Timothy minus the height difference…Twins?…No way in hell…_

_"What happened to you David?" asked Heather she was shocked as he changed from Timothy's face to her, he smiled just like her brother it gave Heather a shivering feeling…She blinked…_

_David laughed lightly…"So what do you think?" asking his sister, and she smiled at him, it was a long time since the three of them were together…He saw me shift to see him…His face paled, and his heart race a bit…_

_Heather looked at me and then him, and sighed…"That's Eric…the newest member of the hive…" she said looking at me with gleam of hunger…His scent was driving her, even in the sewers she smelled him clear as day…She shuddered at the sheer will power it took from her climbing onto him…_

_"Nice to meet you David…" I said to him smiling my version of an Xenomorph, though my teeth were revealed at him…He shrank back, and flushed…how did he talk to him directly through his mind?…_

_Timothy looked at his younger brother…"Eric's a hybrid Dave…kind of like us, but he has a warriors body…" the lesser shifted and looked directly at the young hybrid…The Imperial reached her mind and gave a quick rundown of what had happened…_

_David looked towards Eric, and studied him…Eric was massive even for a warrior, hell he was probably half the size of a queen…I grinned as he watched me wary, I decided to screw with him…reaching out I picked a few old distant memories of my birth and sent him a part when I was in the tube…He gasped for a second…Heather looked at me," Eric knock it off…" she told me in a cold mental tone…"Why should I?" asking in a mockingly innocent tone…She flushed as I grinned…"Eric…" she gritted her teeth…I knew she was angry, but not enough to hate for this…_

_"Fine, but I'm going to explore the sewers…" I turned to leave when Void appeared beside Heather, and her Siblings…Heather hissed a warning, and Timothy drew his spear…David scrambled back to the Lesser he snarled as Void surprised them all…Void looked at Heather, and she to him…not afraid, also her eyes held onto something which gave her strength…I was puzzled at this…Then Void's emotions hit me like a ton of bricks as the expression was called…_

_"Void, don't even think about it…Your coming with me, you can have some fun if there are humans around…" he looked towards in what expression on his face was annoyed…He really was jealous of Heather, and I didn't know why…His thoughts specifically I could not hear, only a general read out…so far…_

_ "Yes, Eric…" he replied and we both begun to follow the sewers that spread the entire width of the city…The tunnels were always twisting and turning…almost like a maze…Void, was directly next to me…the tunnels were large enough for both us to walk side by side…_

_"Void. Why are you jealous of Heather?" asking him abruptly…we turned into another tunnel…Void looked at me, his clicking sounds grew as began to explain…_

_"I don't really know…maybe she just kept eyeing you behind your back…She looks like she wants to court you Eric…You seem to ignore her which she can't accept it…I'm jealous because you ignore her but focus on me if I approach her…" he looked at me waiting for my response…_

_I was pondering…She appeared to try and court me?…Court? What the hell was that?…I knew I had discussed this somewhere…but I couldn't remember it since Void pressured my answer…I sighed…_

_"I never really knew Heather wanted to 'court' me as you put it…but I'm worried you might kill her which the Imperial, and not to mention that **Hag of Hell** with rip my head off…Besides if you knew what I felt I'm kind of happy someone has taken interest in me since I have no confidence that I can find peace in my life for once…" Void looked at Eric, his dreadlocks twitched as emotion filled him…He knew Eric's past or well part of a pain that was still eating away at him…_

_Void sighed, he would respect Eric's will and try to ignore or better yet not confront the human hybrid female…since he knew now…I sensed Void relax about Heather now, well at least he can calm down…"Lets see if there's any humans down here…" smiling to him…He let a low growl out in response…_

_--------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------------_

_Heather wandered around the tunnels searching for Eric…she had four warriors with her just in case she came around to face Void…she gripped her spear…she grew bored as David , and Timothy started talking about whatever her brothers did talk about…_

_She decided to hunt with Eric, since she could be alone, well at least remotely close to alone as possible…She sighed searching for his scent, and she picked it up…it made her body excited as she prepared to track him down…He just smell so alluring and her emotions were crashing upon her…_

_She had no idea how to explain this burning fire every time she was just around him…the Imperial knew, so did her parents, and it frustrated her…She wanted to know this feeling so she could get an idea of how to handle it…_

_Heather breathed in Eric's scent and smiled he wasn't that far ahead maybe at least by twenty minutes or so…Damn he just smells so alluring she purred mentally…This was all she could think about…_

_Suddenly a new scent came across her senses…it was unknown to her, and she gasped and realized what this was…"Predator!!" she whispered enraged…the warriors hissed, and looked up and back to see where the scent came from…Damn, every time both of us go, something happens…She growled and tracked the scent to where the hunter was…_

_A few minutes later Heather saw a lone Predator kneeling in a cross section of where a few tunnels interloped, and it was on a stone square sticking up around at least six feet of human shit , and other garbage down here…She couldn't tell what was with it or if was alone…_

_She ordered her warriors to flank the hunter…she wanted revenge in what the last hunter did to her and Eric…it tortured her sanity as she felt that pain and his suffocating pain of his life…She crept slowly down the tunnel hiding inside certain areas of its side…eventually she walked so silently that it appeared that she would have surprise…_

_Behind her a series of red lasers struck from the wall…and the predator roared and aimed towards her direction…Heather's breathing stopped cold…_

_The hunter aimed his cannon at her…a trio of red dots came to her forehead, Heather could hear her heart pound as fear gripped her…it chilled her blood to ice…A series of screech's broke the silent tunnel…The hunter roared and turned to see four Xeno's appear in four different tunnels…_

_The warriors rushed quickly to the hunter, and the predator pressed open a flap on its wrist…it simply pushed a button on it…A second cannon flipped to life…The hunter had a holographic red layout of the sewer, his laser traps alerted him…_

_Two warriors were near him, so two sets of trio red dots took aim and fired, sending a plasma shot in two of the four tunnels, the blast ripped the warriors body's into bits, the acid ate through the metal, granite walls…_

_Heather saw the two warriors jump towards the hunter…he caught them by their throats!!!…He simply growled as if they were nuisances…the two cannons aimed in opposite directions, two more blue balls of energy blew the warriors apart…Heather hissed enraged!!…She would KILL THIS HUNTER!!!!…_

_Drawing her spear she charged nimbly moving in a zigzag crossing pattern, she seen Eric do this so would try it as well…The Predator was uncloaked and looked toward titling its head as if it were saying…Your joking…_

_She hissed and swung the spear like an arc and she used her strength to bring the metal spear…Clank…Heather growled, the Predator blocked her attack with his armored forearm…Hissing she attempted to hit in its ribs, then legs…the hunter blocked her strikes with almost pinpoint accuracy , and he also seemed to be bored…It only pissed Heather off even more…_

_With a burst of speed Heather darted past one of the hunters block and kicked low behind his armored kneecap the hunter stumbled…_

_He roared in fury and grabbed her by the spear and yanked her forward, his armored fist hit her in the face, a small crack was heard as Heather gasped in pain, her nose was broken…blood hissed as it fell onto the stone…The hunter flung her back against the wall…Heather looked up, she saw a ladder leading up into the human city…it was a long climb to the top…_

_The hunter growled in anger and stepped forward extending his wrist blades…they shot out with a clang…He gripped the human female by the head and prepared to kill the annoying prey which refused to die…_

_Heather tried to keep a defiant face but fear gripped her…Eric was no where near her, in fact he probably had no clue she was in the maze of sewers beneath the city…The Predator was leveling her head out, he gripped her by her head partially blinding her…A tear formed in her eye…She was going to die this time, and not a soul would be in time to save her…She hissed and spat a glob of blood from her mouth to hit the hunters chest…the acid in her blood ate its way through to the predator's skin…Roaring he tore the armor off, just as the metal fizzled into a lump of black melted glue…_

_The hunter made his vision from thermal, to see the human become a yellowish heat signature…it was a hybrid of somewhat…A unique trophy to get him to an elder's rank…_

_Growling in anger and excitement…his blades aimed to sever her head from her body…Heather paled and hissed at the hunter…The arm shot towards her…thump…thump…everything was in slow motion for Heather…a figure appeared from her right…_

_The Predator growled as his wrist blades were stopped…a massive claw-like hand gripped his right wrist…Turning his head the Predator clicked in amazement…his thermal read out saw a massive Xeno…he figured it was the unknown since it wasn't classified from what species it came from…_

_Heather gasped as Eric's scent filled her senses…she cried out in joy…"Eric…" she whispered smiling…A sickening crack was my answer…_

_The hunter roared in pain as I snapped its forearm as my rage gave me strength beyond me…the bones were like twigs…The Predator dropped Heather, and using my left claw I used my anger to punch the predator in its mask…CLANK…the hunter was knocked backwards…A dimly saw a few small cracks were my knuckles left their mark…_

_------------------------Five minutes later----------------------------------------------_

_Void hissed in anger as he smelled a new scent in the tunnels…I looked at him in shock…"What is it?"……he answered in a bloody tone…"Blood, our hive's blood…"…I stared into nothing…I felt a pain in my link…**HEATHER**!! I shouted in alarm…Oh No…Void looked at me…_

_A low growl was heard…a cloaked figure was in front of us…a Predator…I noticed there wasn't any cannons on it…"Void go have fun…I've got to find Heather…" my tone was straining with rage, and steel…Void hissed at the Predator and charged…I noticed a panel, which was barred iron leading to the next level below us…Using my acid the saliva ate through the iron…Quickly going through the sub tunnel I appeared into a massive central crossing of the sewers…A massive stone dock was there, around it pillars holding the ceiling above me…It was an impressive building plan even for humans…_

_A sickening crack…I growled in absolute rage and a sense of protection rose in me as Heather was gripped in the predators hands…I sensed a drive of emotions that coursed through me it shocked me as I said this in full of rage, and instinct…"Get your hands off of her, she is mine…" my body quivered in anger and lust to kill this fucking hunter and make him suffer so much pain an idea popped up…Slowly I snuck towards the two in the center near a wall, with a ladder…_

_I climbed the wall using the granite cracks to reach Heather…_

_---------------------------------Current time-------------------------------------------_

_Heather heard a massive growl echoing across the entire central intersection of tunnels…it startled her but she wanted someone strong…and Eric filled that description…The hunter stirred and slowly got up shaking its head…"Heather when I have the hunter distracted get your spear and hit his legs, were taking it alive…" my voice was filled with instincts, so my tone was barely human more like a hissing Xenomorphic accent…_

_She flinched as her broken nose was touched by her hand gripping her head…she felt one of her arms felt funny, almost numb…_

_She found her spear…Eric roared and charged at the Predator as its back was turned to him…_

_I lunged for his weapons on his shoulders…the first cannon on his left shoulder was ripped off from the impact of me ramming into him…_

_He whipped his other cannon and tried furiously to shoot me, but passed by me smashing into a wall…the stone cracked as the plasma drove through it like butter…Hissing I spat acid toward his other weapon, it fizzled as the acid ate through it a lot of sparks came from it…Finally he elbowed me in the ribs tossing me back…I got the cannons out of the way now the hard part begins…_

_Heather saw the hunter and Eric standoff at each other…the hunter had one good arm while other was limp, and green neon blood dripped from where his wrist was…the bone had broken and sticking through the skin…_

_They charged again…this time the hunter had his wrist blades slashing towards Eric…it seemed not to even phase him as his rage drove him on…She could feel instinct to defend her, she felt Eric's emotions through the mental link…Instinct to fight, and to kill…Heather gripped her spear and extended it…_

_I slashed and used my tail to wound the hunter at his chest area since no front armor was there…but I was barely hitting him, his damned wrist blades kept cutting my knuckles…which thanks to the acid in me slowly corroded them…_

_Suddenly the predator growled and pointed his broken wrist at me…he struggled to aim…What the hell was doing?…I charged before he could fire whatever he wanted…but I was a second too late…A large net wrapped around I struggled and hissed as I tried to escape this trap…_

_Heather noticed the net got tighter, and tighter…Eric screeched in pain, as the net was a metallic string death trap…The wires cut through his skin…She snarled enraged as the hunter pulled out a long knife…_

_I snarled as the net kept getting tight…it broken my armored skin, and blood poured onto it…the strain suddenly got lighter…the acid was breaking the metal up…I hissed in anger as the net was still holding me down…the Predator drew a long well crafted knife…_

_The knife was aimed at my head……The Predator roared in pain as Heather drove her spear into its left Knee…the spear broke through flesh, metal, and bone……it stuck out from its knee…it slashed at Heather it got her in the upper chest region and blood ate through her dress……I roared in rage…the net snapped as I dived towards the crippled hunter…it was directly underneath me, its knife out of its reach…Opening my mouth the hunter saw the second mouth strike him in the chest……his vision went black…_

_Panting and exhaustion took its toll on me…I stumbled forward using my arms to break my fall…I looked forward to see Heather groan and hiss as her chest healed but blood had made some her neck area clothe eaten away…_

_Getting to my feet Heather smiled to me…Sitting next to her I examined her, her nose was crooked…'broken'… I growled mentally…"Heather your nose, I'm going to put it straight…it will hurt…" as I drew her in, using the knuckles on my claws I placed them at the bridge of her nose…Heather tightened her grip on my other claw…this would hurt us both to some extent…_

_"Here I go…" quickly pushing the cartilage back into line she yet out a yelp of pain and gripped my hand into a death grip…I swear my hand had a bone fracture somewhere…_

_Heather clung to my chest, her heart was beating from the pain…it didn't hurt that seriously but enough to make anyone wince…Placing my head next to hers leaning onto her shoulder…her scent made me feel overwhelmed…my mouth was only a few inches away from her long black as night hair…_

_Heather flushed as her hands stuck to Eric's chest…she felt his heart race as well…she nearly let out a moan as he was just mere inches away from her…the pain was replaced by his scent…it just smelled so damned nice, and sweet…Finally with enough courage she placed her head against his and he responded by letting her…His left claw held her close…She could feel his panic about her wound and she smiled…"Don't worry its healed…"_

_I nodded, and felt as if I could sleep against her…Heather's hair was so smooth and comfortable…My tail acted on its on accord and wrapped around us in a protective circle…Heather blushed as she felt him grip her a bit tighter…_

_"Am I interrupting something?" Void asked smugly…Heather flinched but I simply spoke to him in a tone that suggested to shut his mouth…"Void remember what we discussed, please don't say a word…Can you carry that Predator back its still alive, and I need to inform the Imperial of this interesting idea…" Void flinched as my voice was cold as ice…He sighed and dragged the hunter off to another tunnel…_

_"C'mon I have an idea of what to do with the Predator, and something the Imperial asked of me when I came here, I might take her offer up on it…" lowering myself so Heather climbed on…She lay in her usual place on my back…_

_"What do you mean?…Eric…what did the Imperial ask of you?" Heather said in a low tone…I laughed as I saw her confusion and a bit of fear…Fear of me going away…_

_Heather growled at my silence and hit my old injury with the other predator…"**OUCH!!**" I yelped as my bone throbbed…Dam just like Ali, cruel, cold, beautiful with a very bad attitude…I sighed as she prepared a second hit…_

_"The Imperial asked me to have a hive of my own…just like you and your family, but if I did I would travel far away to not risk exposing the primary hive, since you and your family control, I did not want any of you to die for my past…Now an idea has come to mind…" grinning back to her……Heather smiled warmly Eric was gentle on the inside after all…He was also a logical thinker of humans, if they killed a hive they would not worry for more…_

_She still blushed as she remembered the alone moment a few minutes ago…she wanted more of him, though she was nervous of how he felt to her…She took a deep breath…"Eric...what do…" she cut off as if it embarrassed her…I looked back at her," What is it Heather?"…_

_"Nothing, just a thought to myself…" she pretended to nap in between his quills…I frowned at her denial…what was eating her alive…Still broadening over her problem was eating me alive as well…Still when she was ready she would talk to me…I hope…_

_It took me a little bit for me to reach David's hive…grumbling about too many tunnels Timothy waited at the entrance…to the sewer maze…_

_"What happened?" he asked looking at my still healing scars…"Give you one guess," I grunted to him…His face twisted enraged as he knew his answer and so did I…"Predator…" we both said…The hunter was hanging in front of the lesser next to a wall…David as before hid behind her, still afraid of me and Void…_

_The Predator was giving off clicks, growls, roars every second…it annoyed me when things were alive there too noisy…"What's he saying?" I asked Void as he listened to the hunter…Void's tone was grave and had a bit of fear…_

_"He says well to me…abomination…unknown, you will…hmmm…they call you unknown since he says you have no class or species type…the rest is all scrambled to me…" he yawned bored now since the hunter would not shut up…_

_"**Shut. The. Fuck. Up**." speaking to him directly…I hoped he'd got the message…the hunter looked up…his mask was still on…Heather woke up and saw Eric pull the cables revealing the predator…She had one thought only…_

_Your one ugly mother fucker…she though in disgust…Eric looked at the hunter and the hunter spoke in a groggily English…"You speak hybrid?" he said looking at me…"Yes I'm part human you wretched hunter…" spitting my words mentally…The hunter glared at him…"Ooman huh? Load of C'jit, no human is a Kiande Amedha…" I glared right back at him…What did that mean, Kiande Amedha?…probably means Xenomorph…Hissing in anger…"I hate your kind always coming after me, here, and that other planet…You will die a painful death for threatening someone precious to me…" my mental link was filled with rage, disgust, and blood-lust…_

_The predator looked at me and laughed…a deep gurgled laugh…"My clan and elders are searching for you…when then find your hives we will make you our trophies especially you……your skull alone is enough for the elders to come and kill you, and your……" he looked to the human on the Ooman hybrids back…that female…_

_A vicious snarl rippled through me…"Lesser can you ask the Imperial if she or you can make a new queen…its time to see if I can control a queen and lead a hive…apparently something is going to come for me…Something strong…" asking the lesser…She nodded and the Imperial answered through her…_

_"__Yes Eric…I thought you refused that part of the deal with you living with us…" she was toying with me and I was in no mood to deal with **this mockery** **shit** now…_

_"__Well its time to see if I can push my limits, this predator nearly killed Heather, and he will suffer a slow painful death, so I ask of you mother, please let me do this…" asking her, no pleading with her…There was no turning back…_

_The Imperial looked at Eric through the lessers eyes…well vision more to be precise…She smiled and gave her daughter the permission to do it…"You must be patient Eric, this will take at most three days so get comfortable there…" I silently thanked the queens, since one gave the other permission…_

_Turning back to the predator I had one simple word…"Dead…" I walked away taking Heather to get some fresh air…_

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this took a bit longer since my exams are next week, along with a few projects due in two weeks…Also I have permission from Ali's friend Sonya Elizabeth to mention the changer virus since she respects Ali's stories a lot and so do I…**

**Also I'm toying with two possible things about the hybrid queen for next chapter and in future chapters…**

**1.) Is the Queen has an usual attraction to Eric…Heather vs. Pred-Alien Queen *gasp* maybe…maybe not**

**2.) The Pred-Alien queen inherit's the predators memories and tells Eric the sheer size of the hunt coming for his head…**

**Still these idea's I'm still thinking about, these aren't actually chapters or future plots so…Let me Know if you have an idea or two…**

**Reviews also make motivated to write...  
**


	7. The New Queen

_The wind was blowing a bit rough this night I thought as I overlooked part of the landscape behind David's hive…It has been two days since the I asked the Imperial to control a queen, and just to make it seem the challenge, it was a hybrid queen between a predator and an Xenomorph…_

_Sighing in irritation…What the hell did I get myself into this time?…I wondered about my own ability to enter another beings mind…and here I was going to attempt to control a queen…Dam…_

_Heather walked up behind me…I sighed, her scent I could pick out from miles away…"Eric? Are you worried about something?" she asked in a curious tone…She saw him look back at her, "Worried?…its that obvious…" speaking to her in a low tone…_

_Heather shrugged and simply walked next to him, the moon was lighting the land behind the city, to them it was like daylight…"The Lesser told me that the queen face hugger is almost formed, she wants you down in the hive, through her the Imperial will be watching us…" Heather saw him sigh, it was a tired breath…_

_"This is going to be fun…" my mood was now in a sarcastic, grumpy attitude…Heather smiled, and whispered to me…"I'm not worried, I know you can do this…" she climbed onto his back…My face well to most people was expressionless but I was shocked…Heather was never was this straight forward when talking to me…_

_Well, time to see if I can prove myself…this was going to be a rough night, I thought as walking into the sewers where the hive was…Dam my luck sucks…_

_---------------------Lesser's Hive------------------------------------------------------_

_Walking into the hive, Void was hissing violently to the still captive Predator which nearly killed Heather…again I saved her but she at least helped me in dealing the blow to catch this hunter…_

_The hunter had been speaking in his and partially from what Void understood in the Predator language, and hissed back to him…Honestly all the clicks going back and forth had seriously made me annoyed and a bit angry…It was so frustrating to listen to these two…Heather was napping in between my quills…She seemed to be spending a bit more then usual staying on top of me lately…Void and the Hunter just renewed their clicking verbal fight again…_

_"What's he saying this time Void?" groaning to him, my tone hinted annoyance…The pred-alien's dread locks were quivering in rage…"He says you will be displayed in some trophy room…also burning our bodies…His clan or something about a code of honor, which I don't understand a thing…Pretty much cursing and spitting insults at us…" his voice was just longing to tear apart the jackass on the wall…_

_I groaned, oh here we go…Void was just about an inch from the predators face, they both glared furiously at one another…Jesus he does at least six or seven times a day…The predators small eyes never left Voids hybrid face…Predators are weird and ugly mother fuckers as well…_

_The lesser spoke to me, a massive mass of slime and a trail from her, an egg was almost done…"The new queen is just about ready, please take it away before I must kill it…" I now knew queens were quite aggressive to newer queens or younger Praetorians, only queens of old age on death's door can they guide the younger generation of queens…_

_The egg was a no different from the other eggs but it was slightly larger and wider…Sighing deeply my claws slowly and carefully moved the next queen to the yelling of clicks between the hunter and the young pred-alien…_

_Void noticed this and spoke this in both of their language…two words…"Die Eta…"The hunter roared at this…Blocking the both of them out, I placed my claws on either side of the egg…Please if your in there, please listen to me, don't let their be any trouble…I tried to make the words as sincere and honest…though a bit of command was in it…The hunter growled angrily at me…Looking up I said this to him…"Rot in Hell…"_

_The egg was directly in front of the hunter…I snickered as his reptilian face was paling…The egg opened and slowly the face hugger slowly unraveled itself…It was a different color from the normal tan…it was a deep red maybe purple if I had to guess…it was certainly larger from any other one…its palm where the tube from its center where it injected the embryo from could cover a humans whole front face…_

_The face hugger slowly made its way up from the egg…its fingers were kicking seeing the host in front of it…Please don't let this be a problem I prayed silently…The hugger sprang and landed on the hunters face…His fist were clenched, he violently shook his head and tried to shake it off…_

_"He's finished…" Heather said grinning, her answer mimicked mine mentally…_

_Sighing deeply, I spoke to Heather…"You might want to get off, since I'm going to stay in the shadows like last time, I'll let Tim, Void, and you attempt to contain the new queen…if that doesn't work the lesser will try, and if you fail, well its my turn and if that fails, get ready to kill…" Heather got of me, pouting…She had gotten very comfortable on his back…She extended her spear in a rage…It nearly hit me in the ribs…Growling softy I disappeared blending into the shadows…_

_Timothy walked over to stand next to his sister…They both were eying the predator with caution…They had never seen a hybrid queen, though Void was a hybrid himself but he was a warrior, and they were far outclassed from a queen in the hive…Yawning and I decided to nap a bit since the queen's embryo would take a bit of time to enter the host…_

_Drifting I let myself sleep…time passed, and I lost track of it…Though I felt something strange…a new presence, it was shifting…I could see through its eyes…all around me was warm, wet surroundings…and it was green…"What the hell? This better not be where I think it is…" groaning to myself…I knew where I was…_

_I was inside the predator and I saw what this new queen saw…She appeared to be scared as I entered her mind…but she acknowledged me, and she submitted to me…then I felt…an urge from her, the desire of freedom from her trapped host, and she began to break apart her host…Reality hit me and yawning I saw the predator roar in pain, and hatred…_

_The whole hive braced as the hunters rib cage and chest giving way to the new queen…His chest outlined the bones pushing up, and soon green neon blood was oozing out…it seemed like this queen enjoyed the suffering of her host…The bones cracked as the large queen pushed its way even slower…_

_I grinned as I noticed some very small tears from the predator, they showed fear in the eyes of death…they were never hunters to me but prey…all prey humans, them, or animals show fear at death…Then again majority of them were scared…but probably a few have no regard to fear…_

_The hunter panted and gasped as the queen stopped her advance…he looked around as if he had won…Stupid pathetic insect I sneered to him mentally…A resounding crack echoed throughout the hive…the hunter saw the chestbuster screech, and wiggle its way out of his chest…green neon blood poured onto the floor, and his last breath was in shock…he had died…_

_The new queen ate its host and none of the others dared even to approach her yet…It was after five or six minutes the queen went into her cocoon…Slime engulfed her and it hardened into a shell…it was black as the night as it could've been if I had to guess…David looked fearfully from his lesser's back…she hissed gently to him calming him, ever so slightly…_

_Heather was nervous, and breathing hard, Timothy fared no better, his face was bone white…all were wary and had an edge of fear…While I showed nothing…nothing but my nerves shaking…I was very nervous but overall I calmed myself down to relax and prepare when she came out…_

_The hive waited in total silence for the next hour…and then another hour…I was getting annoyed now…really how long is the suspense going to last I thought angrily…All the others were sitting and still eying the new queen…I laid down again, and placed my head on my arms napping…or trying to nap again…I don't how long I put my head down…a minute or so later a crack was heard…_

_Everyone stood up at once…Heather and Timothy looked at each other, nodding a pair of predator spears were heard extending…Oh great that makes everyone feel better eying those two with amusement…Hell if I can dodge those then the queen can do just as well…hopefully not I prayed…_

_The shell broke and a loud growling was heard as the hybrid queen came out and stood looking around…she was studying her surroundings looking for threats…Void approached her from behind Heather and Timothy…Void gave no sense of anger or jealously to Heather…he appeared calm, he clicked a few times to the queen……He took a step closer to her…The queen looked at him…studying him…I noticed the queen was slightly different to Void…She had a crest on her head of a small queen, she was more compact then Void which I had to doubt…She had the overall appearance as Void but was larger…Oh crap she was at least big as me…maybe a foot longer…This would make things a bit more harder then usual…_

_Void was now a couple of feet away…He looked like her but she knew this was not what she wanted…The queen hissed and shrieked in rage and attacked Void…He defended himself quickly but was knocked over on his side ten feet or so away…She clicked and growled…Heather and Timothy sprang as the lesser tried to enter the other queens mind in an attempt to overwhelm her…_

_It did little use as the queen was beaten back by the hybrid queen…Timothy was close lined knocking him out cold…Heather and the hybrid circled each other…Both hissing at each other…Now I was having an anxiety attack, or close to one but I forced myself to wait and see if they could make her go into submission……They won't bring her down looking as Heather shifted to spring…The hybrid queen saw this and lunged forward…_

_Heather's spear shot out to the queen…the queen hissed in joy, and quickly skipped her left and grabbed Heather by the throat choking her airways…Heather was gasping for air, as the overpowering muscled female was killing her slowly…the queen opened her mouth, the second mouth was aligning to her face……"What the hell?" she choked out as the second mouth was a stinger but not entirely…it seemed a bit smaller and rounder…_

_Eric, a little help would be nice…she snarled mentally…her blood was feeling cold as she could not do anything… Moving quickly a figure darted from the shadows on the queens blind spot…My claw gripped the forward arm in a bone shattering grip…The queen hissed at the interference…but was quickly stunned…this was…_

_Using my second claw I punched the hybrid queen flat in the head sending her back…she was larger but I had the experience in the hunts…Quickly shielding Heather I was in between the queen and her…Which the queen hissed at me, and I growled back…it echoed a deep tone, a tone full of command and authority…_

_The queen charged forward and I charged as well…we met in a series of claws and stingers…We both locked grips in a match of brute force…DAM!! What the hell…she's got to be stronger then a hunter, hell even she's just about strong as me…FUCK!!…The queen used the locked grips to her advantage and used her armored crested head and butted it against my own…_

_Heather saw Eric briefly stunned and hybrid queen used her claws and smashed into his face…Eric shook his head and rammed her into the wall…biting her armored flesh, her blood was visible, a lighter green eating the floor away…_

_I was furious…No more then that I was PISSED OFF NOW!!!…Roaring in fury to the hybrid I shouted mentally…"The gloves are off now BITCH!!!"…Snarling in rage my claws ripped wounds in her back, ribs and head…she hissed and with uppercut slash a series of triple scar marks broke my armored skin on the left side of my face…Screeching in pain and anger, I jumped onto her back pinning her tail in the process and shouting angrily at her…_

_"KNOCK IT OFF YOU BITCH!!!" my tail was positioned at her throat with my stinger at the back of her head…I entered her mind with no gentle touch or patience…The queen smirked and clicked in joy…I was startled at this emotion I sensed in her…It was…_

_"I yield my King…" the queen spoke hissing in absolute joy and lust…She had to make sure what her King was made off…and she liked it all the length and strength of him…Heather's jaw dropped and Timothy looked at Eric in confusion…King? What the fuck was going on? I thought in confusion…_

_Void looked at this and had to smile…Eric was indeed like a queen but he was a male, and King was his title, even though there was no such place in a hive…the only being not under the control of his mother or another hive's queen…Heather felt a growing snarl just wanting to unleash at the female who beneath Eric……_

_Cocking my head in surprise the queens mind was under my will…and it was quite fascinating…her mind was instinctively trying to break free but at the same time it wanted to be under my control…What the hell am I?_

_"Can I trust you in not attacking me or any other?" asking this queen with a hint of distrust…She smiled, and spoke in a sweet mockingly voice which really pissed me off…"Yes, you can my king…I **swear** I won't…" Even though she was mocking me in a strange way I released my grip…_

_She got up and lowered her head in respect…Void came next up behind her attempting to get next to me she snarled in rage, and slashed at him making him fall in line behind her…A warrior would never surpass her the queen thought…_

_I sighed…well not that this was dealt with what now…The lesser spoke and through her voice the Imperial was strictly delighted in Eric's success…"Eric, return to the Orphanage my mother wishes to see the new queen which has decided to follow you, and we will decide where will start your new hive's location…You still serve as a runner between the hives territory…" the Imperial broke off…and the lesser told David," Mother wishes you to go as well, the family will decide on this, please don't be frightened…" she said this in hissing intervals…David paled and hugged the lesser in fear…he didn't want to go but to see his mom again and dad…he would go but he would be very nervous…_

_Oh what the **HELL!!...** Dam I get to see the old evil hag again…its been a week since she left, fuck me sideways…I cursed my luck and why did the mean old bitch decide to see this queen?…Heather spoke up, she eyed the other queen as she approached me…"We must leave soon, since knowing the Imperial and mom they want us there as soon as possible…" the queen hissed a threat to the other female as she started to climbed onto her King's back…_

_Heather hissed back angrily as well…they both stared at each other…Heather was seemingly a pissed off younger version of the old evil hag which chilled me to the bone, and the hybrid queen was quivering in rage and stepped forward challenging this smaller female…Realizing this I order both them in a stern and threatening tone…"Knock it off the both of you…" this shut them down and Heather climbed onto me…Timothy climbed onto Void, and David who paled at the sight of the queen quickly hid behind a warrior who offered his back to him…Nodding in agreement to David who seemed oblivious at me…"Just get on him…" speaking to him in a dead tone voice…He nodded and got on…He paled and started to shake as the warrior moved…_

_Looking around the queen was on my right, Void on my left…Usually the right was second, I thought and had suppress a growl at this queen…She had a name but chose not to say it…Since she wouldn't reveal it until we reached the Imperial's hive…The group left the hive…_

_We reached the entrance to the outside world and I now knew where to travel…it would be an interesting night, since it was dusk…"Lets go…" speaking to the group…We raced and sprinted to the north…_

_--------------------Several hours Later-----------------------------------------------_

_The Orphanage came into sight…this run was not the most calming I've had…Growling mentally at myself the hybrid queen and Heather hissed at each other when ever I turned my back to them…Seriously this was a pain to me…_

_When we reached the doorway Heather, Timothy, and David went first due to me speaking to them…"You three go ahead of me…" they knew why, that queen and Heather…if I had to guess if I just leave them alone anywhere then only pieces of them would remain…Quickly shuddering I followed the three siblings…_

_Void was behind the hybrid queen, with me leading them…then we came to the basement doorway…Oh joy here we go again…and we made our way down to the Imperial hive…_

_The Imperial saw her mother's children first as they all gave small wary smiles to their parents…Mike smiled to them but Ali had a blank face…Clearly she was excited for several reasons…One was to mess with the child Eric, and two she was interested in this queen that followed him…_

_Heather smiled slightly as David trembled as he was embraced by his dad…David had not seen his parents for awhile , and his mom gave a small smile to him…It was a rare family reunion if one had to put it…The Imperial sensed the new presence of the hybrid queen, and of course Void and Eric…They all had the ability to defy her…It made her always somewhat nervous…but Eric would never leave or betray them…_

_She had smile to her mother's eldest daughter…Heather, if Eric had never come across her, they would not be able to convince him to stay or live for that matter…thump……thump………thump……Three sets of clawed feet entered the chamber…_

_Taking a deep breath, Void, me ,and the other queen made our ways before the Imperial…Looking around Ali let a psychotic evil smile to me…Chills crept up on my spine…"**Evil Old Hag**"…mentally speaking to her…She just flinched in anger…Mike sighed but smiled briefly…Heather and her brothers quickly sat near there parents…All the warriors surround the three hybrids…_

_"Welcome back Eric…" said the Imperial looking at us…"Thank you mother…" replying to her respectfully, just like last time I had to use caution when talking to her… "I must admit that this idea of yours would fail, but I was wrong, now we must discuss on where a fourth hive shall be located…" she looked toward the hybrid queen who hissed disregarding my silent plea of showing respect…Oh boy…mentally preparing for an onslaught of roaring…_

_The Imperial queen spoke rather coldly to this other queen…her instincts were screaming to her to kill the threat to her power…however Eric was just as great as a threat…nor her mother or he knew this…"Show some respect, else you will be ripped apart…" the hybrid snarled at this…Clearly this was going to be a long discussion…_

_"Knock it off, she is the Imperial queen…I do hope you know that means…" I quickly intervened before a rumble of the queens happened…The hybrid looked at me in disbelief…"My King you are controlled by this other?" her rage was boiling…Snarling to the hybrid, my tone was in steel and cold…"She does not **control** me, I follow there hive on my own will and choice…Her hive accepted me, or rather I chose to help them…" the hybrid backed off at my authority…I was getting rather pissed at her…_

_The Imperial smiled at Eric…he was loyal in helping them but this other queen still needed some manners when talking to her the Imperial Queen…She asked Eric," Does this one have a name, or what does she call herself…" her tone filled my head in a silent warning to her through me…_

_Turning to the hybrid…"Do you have name?" asking her in calm voice…The hybrid queen smiled, but very slightly…"My name is Desdemona, my King…" she looked toward the Imperial as if disgusted her King was under this other…The Imperial cocked her head in amazement…King? She thought…Ali looked at her daughter then to me…_

_Oh fuck here we go…sighing irritated…man she had to say it…"Eric…what does she mean by King?" asked the Imperial in a causal voice…Grimacing I knew she was serious and really pissed…Her poor attempt to cover it reached me…"I don't know why, since Desdemona prefers to call me by that title, maybe because I act like a queen but I'm a male hence the title king…" explaining a theory but I spoke to her directly and no one could've heard it…_

_"Personally I do not like that title at all, and I find it annoying…" my voice was strained with annoyance about it…Mike and Ali watched the exchange warily, TJ hissed at Desdemona who looked at him and snarled viciously…Ali as a result hissed to Desdemona…What the hell, I can't get a break can I? snarling to no one but myself…_

_How can it get worse?…The Imperial really hating the presence of Desdemona and that Evil hag Ali was going to fight her for threatening TJ…The Imperial growled low and got all our attention…"Mind your threats Desdemona, this is my territory, and if you challenge my mother again **YOU WILL BE DESTORYED!!!"** the Imperial roared and she entered my mind to Desdemona and she shrieked in pain…I winced as so of this was sent to me, and Void just shifted as he felt it as well…_

_I knew I could block the Imperial but I chose no to since she threatened Ali and by that extension to Heather…then again I did lighten the pain a little so Desdemona could stand on her two feet…The Imperial withdrew as I finally stepped in and cut her off…"Now you know…" speaking to Desdemona in a amusing tone…She snarled to the Imperial…_

_Heather was quivering in mere absolute rage as this Desdemona threatened her mom…course Ali just grinned at the statement but could handle herself against anything…but still it pissed her off since she was near Eric as well…Timothy just gripped his spear and made it extend outwards…_

_Noticing this I told Tim in a voice to make him back down…"Calm down Timothy, mother already shown Desdemona her warning if you attempt to attack her while she is incapacitated **I will step in…remember that**…" I hated the fact if you killed a defenseless opponent it was not right with me since die fighting was the only death I wanted…_

_The Imperial was growing rather restless at Eric's promise…she knew it was not idle…"Eric, we must now decide where your hive will be located…mother do you have any suggestions?" the Imperial looked at her mother who just shrugged…" I have none…" she spoke with little regard…_

_I pondered...Where?…I knew where the hives where now…the Imperial hive here, Heathers in the mountains to the east, David's was south in the city, and a certain spot stood out…I grinned, my old den where Miss old evil Ali **offered** me to go with them…The Imperial looked Eric she sensed a massive wave of emotions flowing from him…"Eric do you have a location where the hive will not be discovered…" Looking up I had to laugh…_

_"Yes…and it's the place where this all begun…I'm an idiot in not thinking of it…the old mine where you found me…Its quite a ways from where your hives are, the city is large and many humans live there…the mine is far from the city not to draw attention, and you know where it is…Also from the sheer size of those human tunnels they go for miles and are deep…since I was only there for a day or two I had little time to explore the area…I believe that it is the best place since the city was where you guys found me in…" Heather was stunned, and it was the most logical place but that ment she could not see Eric at all for a while and that Bitch of a Desdemona will be with him…_

_The Imperial thought this over…yes it was a great area, it also increased her territory by a large amount of land…Not to mention Eric was fast in delivering her orders to help the others if they needed it…"Very well that is where you will build your hive…however I will be in contact with you daily to see how you handle it…" Desdemona laughed, and hissed…_

_Looking at her…"Do you find something funny?" my voice cracked with rage and I was fed up with her…She smirked to me and gave some bone chilling answer…"No I don't find it funny since those Predators you killed, are being tracked by their own kind…" WHAT?!…"What do you mean…" speaking to her in shock…_

_She grinned and whispered this to me directly in my mind so the others would have a hard time…"My former host, was under orders to search for you my King, they are most intrigued in you especially, since you killed many of them already…" I hissed back," What do you mean? They are looking for me?"…She smiled and spoke in a rather seductive voice, it was to grab my full attention to her and her alone…_

_"They are searching in all the places where you were sighted, I inherited my hosts memories of you, and they will come in a massive hunt to kill you, or who knows what…also………we have one month before they come…" I flinched and my blood ran cold…there was no way in hell I could kill more then three…right there three was insane enough, it was hard enough even with the element of surprise but focused hunters I could not imagine…_

_The Imperial heard this since I let her hear what I heard, and she hissed…the whole hive jumped and were looking to the both of us…I growled in anger…"**Kill Me? I will RIP THEM APART!!!**" all the warriors shrank back as my voice blended into an Alien-human voice, Desdemona was grinning at this aspect…_

_"Eric, you are to build a large enough hive to fight this massive hunt, the other hives must be strengthen now…Heather, Timothy, David you must tend to your hives now, they must have many warriors to fight…" the Imperial was formatting a plan against their ancient enemies…Ali grinned and spoke in a rather happy tone…"Things have become interesting, I can't wait to tear them apart, since I've killed one…due to that of TJ, and Mike…" I simply looked at her…"Just one? I have seven at most, and one or two I killed by myself…"…_

_Ali's eyes narrowed and hissed…Ah Did I upset the old evil hag I mentally laughed teasingly…"Imperial at Eric's hive who will bring in humans into an ambush sites in the city?" asked Heather, she glared at Desdemona…_

_The Imperial looked at Heather, and to Desdemona with Eric, she smiled devilishly if you looked closely and Ali nodded, apparently agreeing with her daughter…"You will Heather, Timothy will over look your hive since, you would have a more successful hunt with them…" Heather nodded, she wanted this to keep an eye on Desdemona, she hated the way she spoke to Eric, and it was getting under her skin……_

_I looked like I've just fought a hunter…"Are you kidding me? With these two under the same cave?" my jaw was slacked, and I felt a large headache coming on me…This was going to be Hell…_

_Ali grinned and spoke as she prepared to hunt…she was not going to miss this fight, and TJ was hissing in excitement, while Mike had his eyes closed plotting strategies against the predators…"Don't be scared little child, my daughter will protect you from the **monsters**" she teased Eric as her black pits of her eyes gleamed in delight…_

_Oh you old bitch……"Thank you **Miss Ali**…for that reasurence…" forcing myself to smile I headed for the exit…the entire hive was preparing, and getting ready to get the siblings to their hives so they could increase their numbers…_

_This was not good, if hives become too large mass amounts of missing people will draw attention…I sighed knowing this…but to stop three predators took two or three warriors…but I could handle a small group maybe Void, but Desdemona I had no clue maybe three…So we were down in the numbers game…it was time to increase the hives strength…I knew this would be a test of patience, leadership, and my sanity…Dealing with two glaring females with fury that dwarfs any Xeno or human, or Predator…_

_On my way out I whispered to Ali," See you in a month…old hag…" smiling inwardly…Ali growled and quivered in rage…Mike had to hold in a laugh, he made an ironic relationship…they acted like siblings Ali the elder sister, and Eric the wise crack younger brother…though they weren't from the same family...  
_

_Heather climbed onto Eric's back, Desdemona hissed but didn't dare do anything in front of the Imperial…but at the new hive, things would be different…Climbing up the steps Void and Desdemona were at my sides at the doorway…three warriors would be our aid to make the hive grow…I didn't know if Desdemona was like a normal queen…So I had to find out when we reached the mines…_

_We set out, our group of seven…the night was pitch black, and the wind blew past us…but none of us would stop until we reached the mine…one month was all we had to grow and prepare for the unknown amount of Predators to search the city were they first found me…_

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I took longer then usual to complete this chapter but a bunch of exams, visiting Boston and a snow storm or two can bring someone's plan back…**_

_**Also I decided to use both #1 and #2 since it seemed easier for me write it out…**_

_**Send in Reviews so you guys can give an idea and make me feel motivated to get this done quicker and better…**_

**_Also a Side note: Desdemona means "Of the Devil"...and yes its a girls name since I looked it up..._  
**


	8. Tension and Ambition

_"Wow, Home sweet home…I guess…" Heather looked at Eric from his back and smiled…She had to admit this was the area she first tracked him, and that was over a week or so ago…_

_I knew this wasn't my actual home but this was the first place I hid in for a day or two…it felt nice to see something so similar…"Well lets wait until night fall, since its nearly dawn as it is…" Desdemona hissed playfully, she wanted to create her hive as soon as possible…Heather hissed slightly at the female hybrid…she did not like the fact that Eric and Desdemona would be alone…_

_Taking a deep breath I sighed tiredly…This was going to be a long day…Exploring every inch of tunnel, planning ambushes in the hive since we needed every chance to kill these hunters…and last but not least the two angry females…Heather and Desdemona, I knew if I left to go hunting one or the other would start a fight and kill the other, just to get to me…Dam, I have the worst luck for a hybrid…grimacing at the thought…_

_Sunlight was breaking the dark cover for us, it took us all night to reach the mines…and well it was fast considering that it might of took a day or so…"Lets move inside, we need to find a main cavern so the center of the hive will be located…" swiftly moving in Void and Desdemona moved with me with the warriors behind them…The mines themselves were cool and moist…_

_"Well its nice in here…" Heather spoke, she remembered the route she took in finding Eric…it still gave her a chill as he nearly killed her…"I think I know were we need to go…" I spoke as the tunnels twisted and lead to a shaft to another level below us…_

_For about five minutes in the bending tunnels, we came to the exact cavern where Heather and I confronted each other…it was large and Desdemona spoke in a excited tone…" This cavern is perfect all this tunnels converge here and I need to start in creating **our **children , my King…" Heather flinched as she said Our…and then the word children…_

_Oh Shit, here we go…I mentally groaned…I knew she was taunting Heather but letting this slide, turning to face the three warriors I ordered," Go explore these tunnels and find out how far and deep they go, search for other entrances leading into these mines…" the warriors hissed and climbed onto the walls and went into individual tunnels…Desdemona quickly started in spitting slime onto the walls and ceiling…I sighed knowing if I left something would happen between these two and I made my way in the shadows of the far cavern to keep an eye on the both of them…_

_Desdemona saw her King make his way towards the far end of the cavern which had to be at least sixty maybe eighty yards…this provided a opportunity to intimidate the smaller human female…Heather was climbing a pillar that was made out of natural granite and sat above watching Desdemona…_

_Desdemona looked up at Heather who was laying her head back obviously bored at waiting for night…"Are you bored?" Desdemona asked smirking as she spat more slime and saliva to the walls…Heather glared at her…"Yes I am…since I have to wait for night to hunt humans…Besides making a hive is just **your job**…" she scorned at the end…Desdemona growled low and threatening…_

_"Watch your tongue human, else I might just implant some hosts down your throat…" Desdemona's throat constricted to emphasize her threat…Heather glared at her…"You try that my spear will stick out the back of your Skull…" hissing to her…Desdemona stopped and took a step towards her growling…" You will learn your place to my King, a mere human cannot court one of my kind, your species is just hosts for **mine** and **his** children…" Heather paled at this…_

_"You dare call me a **mere** human?…I have **lived and survived **longer since you broke free of your host…Shut that mouth of your or my spear drives down your throat…" Heather's angry was boiling…I yawned as they shot threats back and forth, Void was near me, only a couple of yards to my left, he was sleeping to pass the time…I smiled at least he didn't have to baby sit these two…_

_"You are a human, and humans live to be hosts for my kind…" Desdemona was hissing in rage…a few clicks were added as her dreadlocks were quivering…just wanting to implant her children in her…Heather was also just shaking in shear rage as well…fighting to be next to Eric's side…She hissed back…" You are nothing but a tool in the Imperial's mind and nothing more…" Desdemona grinned in delight…"She will pay for what she did to me…and I will…"…"Knock it off…" My voice came to life…Hinting that if either continue a world of pain will be coming…Both females flinched and then broke off…_

_Void yawned and whispered to me, his mental tone filled in sleep and amusement…"You have your work cut out for you…hehe I hope a fight won't break between those who wish to court you…" he fell into sleep again…Great Void now I know you won't take sides if they do fight…Man I seriously needed to ease the tension in the hive…_

_The warriors were searching every foot of the mines, their links were reporting that the tunnels were at least a mile long so far…One found an entrance leading to a forest and beyond that more forests as he could see…Another found another shaft most likely an elevator shaft leading to another level but this one was smaller then the other and was partially dug out…_

_The last warrior reported an old human control room, filled with lockers and rusted shovels…So this place was abandoned…thinking logically it was a brief sign of relief…Well at least no humans would come and investigate this location…_

_I yawned…my tired muscles were taking its toll on me…running all night without any sleep was a risk…Soon I decided to tell those two…"I'm going to sleep do not kill each other save it for the hunts and Predators…" slowly my vision fluttered…and I drifted into sleep…_

_Heather watched Eric, as his figure lowered onto the floor, she longed to be near him now, just to feel a bit safer and protected from this bitch…She was tempted but with Desdemona only a couple of yards from her, watching her was more a priority…Desdemona watched her king and smiled slightly…just thinking in how to fight the Predators and the other hives…_

_I shifted slightly as rebellious thoughts entered my mind…it was irritating, and not lingering on it my dreams took over…The Sun rose outside brightening the environments only delaying the death of the night coming…_

_---------------------Nine hours later---------------------------------------------------_

_"Eric…wake up…" Void spoke to me…Groaning I muttered, "five more minutes…"……Void frowned but no one could tell, he sighed and suddenly shouted directly to me…" WAKKEEE UUUPPP ERIC!!!"…that jolted me up from my slumber…_

_Mother fucker my head!!!…I clutched my banana shaped head and slowly rubbed it to calm the major headache pounding in it…"Could you not yell and try to explode my head?" asking him annoyingly…He clicked a few times in amusement…"Well it got you up did it not?" he asked cocking his head questioningly…I sighed…jackass…_

_Looking around the whole cavern was filled with hardened slime and the center of the hive was only lacking hosts…It was impressive for Desdemona to do this much work…She was napping a bit off to Voids right…Heather was now I noticed next to left flank…her hair covered her face but she slept so comfortable there…she shifted slightly as I moved to wake her…_

_"Heather wake up…c'mon wake up…" she stirred and mumbled " Is it time to hunt?" her voice groaned from the sleep…I shrugged my shoulders…"I think it is, Void woke me up rather loudly…So us three are going while the warriors look after Desdemona, I've got to admit she's a strong worker…" to prove my point Heather looked in amazement at her progress…_

_Heather yet a low hiss and a pouting expression she was rather agitated at Eric's complement of Desdemona's work…I yawned, "Lets get going…" Void moved with me as we started to leave…Heather jumped onto my back, and lay her face against his back…I could feel her cheeks flush as they made contact…_

_Void looked at the reddening women on my back and grinned, as well made a few clicks…Turning to him," One word Void One Fucking word and you watch Desdemona for a week…" my threat was enough to make him shiver in fear and the beating at her claws…_

_Making our way through the tunnels so addition slime was in a few though it was a quick attempt to get it started but it slowly faded from the walls as neared the shaft to the upper level…and there was a rusty and broken elevator there…so we used the cracks in the shaft as climb holds…It was an exercise the stiff muscles…_

_Soon the entrance came near…the sun was barely on the horizon…it was practically night…and grinning to Void…"Lets hunt…" He clicked in response and we ran toward the now flickering lights of the city…_

_-----------------------An hour or so later----------------------------------------------_

_"Well this is truly amazing…"Void spoke as the trio were overlooking a city square…In the square a frenzy of humans were partying so to speak…_

_"Wow, I've heard of this these humans celebrate something, but to me there open season so many to wander alone and never to be seen again…" Heather's lips were pulled back into a feral smile…the hunt was flowing with her…I sighed at both of there excitement, I'd never seen such an event…_

_Thousands of humans were gathered out in the open and several were already wandering off…Easy prey indeed as Heather said I thought in amusement…"Use stealth, I don't like being discovered by humans or hunters…we will stalk and find a lone human or two and bring the humans back to the hive…" I was not going to let such easy prey make me lose my caution…_

_Heather just chuckled…"Fine, I'll lead a few to that ally a few blocks away…" with that she jumped of Eric's back and climbed down a firescape and then mixing into the crowd…I growled as the thought of some drunk or fucked up human male trying to get their way with her…_

_Void clicked and hissed at my anger…"Oh? Scared of you losing one who wishes to court you Eric?…" he teased me on the words of court and scared…"Shut. Up. Void." we both moved to the alley where the ambush was to take place…_

_The ally was long, a bit wide, and dark…no lights were there on the street so I ordered Void…"Void stick to the shadows in the back, I'll cut the front of the ally…" he nodded and was quivering in excitement and anxiety…_

_We waited for hour then another half hour…Void was napping trying to pass the time…he was bored, and so was I……Dammit Heather, I know your just stalling to get pissed aren't you?…I felt her mind laugh in amusement…She clearly saw my boredom and anger…_

_"Don't Eric, I'll soon be there…" she spoke rather dimly…Since she was farther then usual I had to concentrate in searching for her…In the crowd Heather came down the street with two teenage boys and surprisingly another girl…dam, the two boys smell like shit I thought…and that girl, Void snapped to attention as I said," That other girl is eying Heather like a prize…" finally unable to contain, I laughed hard and I shook in painful convulsions as the amusement would not stop…Void laughed as well…_

_"Wow Heather, you sure know how to attract genders to you…"" Heather snarled under her breath as Eric saw that pathetic women eye like a hungry dog…humans were so strange and gross……especially female humans that screw with other females…_

_Soon Heather lead the three humans into the ally…about half way…one of the boys made a half ass attempt to pin her…that made growl as his hands touched her…Void sprang and charged, his mass blended in as the humans were driven into me…Quickly using stinger on the boys was hit in the chest and fell unconscious, and Void slammed the other teen face fist in the stone wall…while the girl was punched out cold by Heather…the girl vomited before being knocked out…_

_"Disgusting human…" Heather spat at the girls body…We gathered the three humans onto a roof…"Wow three in under two hours, fair to say…So how did you do it?" I asked Heather…She smirked in an evil way and it scared the fuck out of me…_

_"Simple, human males love to try to force a another human female to be with them…so easy to manipulate, so gullible…A tattered dress caught one right away and the others were merely bonuses…" she saw him eye her top half, her upper chest was exposed and her thighs as well…Now I knew why, humans were sometimes primal creatures to reproduce, namely have Sex……_

_Well most are that way others weren't like me because I fought and tried to survive everyday…Julia and I did have Sex before she was taken…Quickly ridding myself of the thoughts…"I guess you need some new clothing…" Heather's eyes gleamed hungrily at this answer…Oh crap what is she up too?…_

_"Void can you please look after these hosts, apparently I have a new outfit to get…" Heather spoke in rather excited tone, and something with her voice hinted to Void who smiled and hissed in amusement…Void knew what she was too…and I did not know shit about it…"I'll tell you where to go if I spot a clothing store where humans go…" Heather climbed onto back…I started to go to my left jumping onto other rooftops…_

_----------------------Inside Clothing Store--------------------------------------------_

_"Honestly how long do you plan on staying?" I asked to Heather annoyed…we arrived at a small store called "Tanya's Clothing"…it was located a good dozen or so blocks away from Void…Sighing, I knew Heather took her time now since breaking in was easy…Glass was rather simple to break but the alarms I just spat acid short circuiting the security…_

_Heather grinned as she slowly look for clothing her size…her tried basically everything a normal human women would wear and the clothes were so itchy…She saw Eric a few feet away behind a row of men' s clothing section…he was giving her privacy…and she would take advantage of it…_

_She found a new dress, which was slightly longer then her current one, a deep blue which seemed to fit her just perfectly…not too tight or too loose which could fall…it fit her body perfectly…now to try it on in the changing room……"Eric can you help me?" she asked Eric, she knew he could not see her smiling or topless…She smirked as he sighed and came over…_

_"What is it Heather…" my tone was straining in embarrassment…I didn't want to see her without any clothes on her…"Can you hand me a garnet next to your left…" I saw the clothe…it had two large circles on it held by strings…Picking it up I was curious what the hell was this?……_

_Shrugging I handed her the garnet through the cotton sheet barrier…as she grabbed my claw and slowly brought it she grinned……What a minute that clothe it holds a females……!!!!!…**OH SHIT**……the realization was a bit too late…_

_Heather let out a low moan…she brought Eric's claw to her chest just below her throat and above her cleavage……Eric's grip and strength fled in an instant……he was trembling as she brought his hand across her neck and upper chest……_

_Oh my god……I thought she was trying to…to seduce me or something along those intentions……I tried to get my grip back but she held firm, and she spoke in a rather seductive tone……"Eric…have you ever seen a women without clothes before?…" my heart raced and my body felt rather warmer then usual…_

_Heather waited for my answer rather patiently as she loved the feel of him on her skin, she loved his touch and his scent was overwhelming her…"Once, before…" Heather cocked her head curiously…"Where?" she asked…I felt my heart drop a beat or two…My silence troubled Heather…She didn't know what was troubling him…_

_"It was with Julia when were still human, though naked was only part of it…" with this my strength came back…and gently took my claw back from her, and walked away to guard the exit where we came in…Heather was just stunned…So Julia and him had some close kind of relationship…Just as his claw was about to leave she cried...and somehow tripped on a rush to apologize to him...Quickly seeing her stumble she ripped part of the curtain down, with her against my chest and her half clutching the curtain covering her, with other hand gripping my neck in an embrace..._

_She was warm, and some how she got hotter...My head was directly above her hair...and placing my chin on her head, I whispered in a calming tone..."Its alright, and please don't apologize to me for my past..." with that I let her go and gently put her back into the changing room, and with that I walked away without a sound to the door...  
_

_I looked outside through the glass…"Please finish up here…we need to reach the hive so we can see how Desdemona implants embryos in hosts…" my tone was somewhat hurt…I didn't want to remember those times but one way or another I would not be able to forget…Heather felt her own heart fell heavy…She felt his sorrow, and it struck her like a dull knife…_

_Coming she walked over Eric and climbed onto his back…She felt tears in her eyes…"Don't cry, I can't forget what happened to me, it made me into who and what I am…" I spoke gently to her, as several droplets of water were on my skin……Heather merely nodded her head and rested in between my quills…_

_Quickly exiting the store we made our way to Void who was carrying the three humans…"Enjoy some alone time" he asked smirking…I didn't answer at all…Seeing the nearest human, my claw reached out and grabbed him…"Lets go…" my tone was practically dead…Void heard the hurt in my tone…and didn't question me…_

_We made our way over rooftops to reach the outskirts of the city and into the hills overlooking the city…_

_----------------------------The Mines a hour later------------------------------------_

_As soon as we entered the cavern Desdemona was pissed at us for waking her about our hunt…"You're the queen of this hive Desdemona, its your duty to increase the warriors and look over the hive, while I hunt to increase hosts, Void is the same as me…" when she approached us I told her this quick explanation…_

_Desdemona just hissed at Heather and stormed away to the hung up humans on the walls to our left…the warriors told me, that Desdemona woke up and went into storm of fury of me leaving the hive without her knowing…I sighed tiredly as the warriors had to escape her raging claws…I felt sorry for them…well maybe not…_

_As soon as Void, Heather, Desdemona, myself and the warriors gathered around the three unconscious humans were suspended by slime…Desdemona moved forward as one of teenage boys stirred, he looked around and screamed……"Please shut him up…" Void growled at the teen who still screamed and yelled…_

_The hybrid queen lunged forward her inner mouth slammed into the teens throat he struggled but then I saw…eggs or something moving from Desdemona's mouth into the humans throat……one…two…Three?…Four!…FIVE!!!…dam SIX!!!…then she stopped…Wow six embryos into one human…that's amazingly six times more painful…_

_Heather was surprised at the sheer amount of chest busters that would come out from the host but she kept a flat face…she just got comfortable on my back and watch as another boy woke up…he looked around in a daze and then he screamed in sheer terror……A sound of water was heard from the human……"Did he just?" asked Void in disgust……_

_"Yup he did……" Heather didn't even look she could smell the urine…her nose wrinkled at the smell of waste, humans so easily scared and weak…it was pathetic…She felt Eric sigh and shake his head…_

_Once again Desdemona put her inner mouth into the humans throat…Cocking my head sideways I counted again the embryo's going into the teenage human…Six…no seven…Dam I was losing track, so she could implant six or seven at most? Wow blows the egg thing out of play…_

_Soon the girl followed as well…though she did snarl and spit at Desdemona who hissed and grabbed her throat and forcefully got her mouth in hers…the girl twitched and struggled but went limp, as the embryo's went down into her…Void finally commented, "Finally quiet, no screams just quiet…" he moved away to nap…Desdemona was overlooking the humans she was anxious…_

_I just went to my knees and lay down…watching and waiting…Heather was napping her breath and heart calm, and didn't stutter with me around…The three warriors just hissed and walked around on the walls waiting for any sign to go back to the Imperial Hive…_

_Soon a half an hour went by, then an hour…"How long will this take?" directing my question to the hybrid queen…she shrugged, and said," There almost ready…"…Soon figures were seen moving in one of the boys stomachs…multiple figures could seen struggling to break the skin, as it stretched forward…the teen screamed and screamed in pain…_

_Soon everyone in the hive was up and watching with absolute interest…I was wary of what was going to happen next…A sickening tearing sound was heard as the teens stomach was broken by at least half a dozen…chest busters?…I didn't know to call them till Desdemona answered, "They are called Belly Swarmers…my King…our children…" I flinched when she said our children…_

_I'm not a father…they belly swarmers began to eat their hosts as normal chest busters did…and then they went into cocoons…"Ok so there normal warriors, and the only thing different is the numbers and place where they break out from…" taking a deep breath in relief…the new adult warriors lowered there heads at their Mother and me as well…_

_Heather watched in awe…this was dangerous because Desdemona could make more warriors then the other hives…and her attitude to the Imperial and her is not exactly friendly…she was a threat to the hives and maybe just maybe Desdemona would rebel against the Imperial!!!……_

_Soon the other humans burst with Belly Swarmers……and at least twenty new warriors were born…with just three humans……The number game was on our side I thought, but a strange feeling came into me……a possible scenario at the sheer size of this hive…We would be stronger then the Imperial and that could lead to a hive war……Oh shit! I'm an idiot in just now realizing this!!…Dam, it was possible that Desdemona would rebel against the Imperial but right now I have to focus on the predators coming…_

_Heather got off of Eric's back and went to inspect these warriors, but suddenly as she got closer they hissed and prepared to spring on her…she hissed and quickly had to get away they followed and shrieked…_

_As soon as Heather was behind me…I roared at them…"BACK DOWN NOW!!!"…they quivered and stopped in obvious fear…I was twice their size and on par with Desdemona…Void backed me up and hissed…the small group of warriors which decided to try and attack her quickly backed off…other warriors were going around the hive to escape the potential fight…_

_Why did they try to attack Heather?…looking to Void who nodded his head, he was just as interested in why…Desdemona had a small smirk but no one noticed it…I mentally growled to Desdemona, " If they do that again then they will be ripped apart…" with that Heather, Void and me went into another tunnel…Desdemona hissed at the smaller female human…_

_Several of her children wondered why father halted their hunt?…She silently gave them an order if that female was alone and Eric was not around capture her and bring her…some hissed and went into usual hive care…_

_"Care to explain in why your children Eric, attacked me?" Heather spoke rather coldly to me…"I don't know but be on your guard its obvious that you and Desdemona really hate one another…its another thing to worry about…" now I was going to be wary of every warrior in this hive when Heather was to be alone…_

_"Void…if I'm out hunting without Heather guard her, and use those warriors from the Imperial…I need to tell her when she contacts me…" this was a big request on my part to Void…who seemed to be in joy…Eric trusted him, with his and Heather's life…he clicked once or twice…"Yes , Eric…I shall…" he spoke to me respectfully…_

_With that I went to the center of the hive, with Heather and Void together…Void offered Heather his back and she sighed knowing this was the only way for her to survive with Eric in his hive…well Desdemona's hive with him leading the hunts and battles…The three Imperial hive's warriors surrounded Void and they left to explore the hive to find rest…_

_When I entered the hive, Desdemona approached me…"We need more hosts and food for our hive, my King…" I nodded, "Yes…I know, I'll lead at least ten or so warriors to the city…I'll leave now…" with that ten warriors followed me to the next level…Desdemona hissed as she now had Heather alone in her hive…she sent six warriors to find her…_

_The other warriors spat slime and saliva to the other tunnels making the hive conserve heat, and spread…_

_Void, Heather, and the warriors found another smaller cavern with a tunnel at the far end leading to the first level…Heather spoke," Do you think Desdemona will try to kill me?" Void looked back at her…"I do not know, with Eric in the hive, she would not be so foolish or narrow minded…she is cunning and dangerous…" his dread locks twitched as he explained…_

_The Imperial warriors hissed and watched the entrance were they came from…Void cocked his head in surprise and growled low and it echoed into the tunnel…" So some are following us…Get ready…" as a half a dozen warriors came running to them…_

_Heather prayed silently as she drew her spear…Eric where are you?…the group braced themselves as Desdemona's children shot into the _cavern…

**Note: Sorry if I took longer then usual but Christmas was great, the food plentiful…I did not really know how many eggs where in a host from a Pred-Alien, even in the movie I was a bit confused but I tried anyways…**

**Please Review so I can figure out the next plot and to see if I need to improve anything…**

**Also I'm not great in Romantic situations so if anyone has some hints and tips about to write them I'm all ears… **


	9. Judgement and Realization

_------------------------- The City--------------------------------------------------------_

_There was a gentle breeze as the wind blew past my head, I sighed tiredly as my "children" were hunting in pairs of two, Desdemona had really taking a liking to view every warrior as our children. Personally it annoyed me to no end…_

_The wind brought a scent to me, it was human and he was directly below me. Quickly taking my position above the man he was throwing out two large black bags, trash if I had to guess. Slowly scaling down the side of the building I was on, the human didn't notice me…_

_When he turned to face the other way I jumped. He stopped and slowly looked back, he didn't have a chance to scream as my stinger hit him clean in the chest and he fell silent. "Well I'm down." quickly grabbing the knocked out human I quickly did a gathering on how the pairs were doing…_

_Out of the five pairs, two pairs caught two humans, and the other three had at least one, I sighed as I was still uneasy hunting in cities, "Alright were leaving meet here where I am." the warriors all acknowledged my order and quickly ran to my location._

_The human was in my arms, just then an irritating amount of pain sprang in my head, "What the hell?" I hissed annoyed, "Man what was that?". It seemed like a fight was breaking out in the hive…_

_A low growl rumbled in my mouth the warriors all sensed their King's anger and unease so they doubled their speed to his location. Concentrating I reached to Void's mind, I barely could tell what was happening it was hard to reach someone a mile away. Whatever was happening Void was pissed, and he was fighting, it wasn't Heather since she was next to him…_

_The warriors soon gathered around me, they hissed there concern to me. "Were leaving **now**…" with that I jumped rooftop to rooftop till the outer edges of the city, and head towards the hive. Something was happening and I hoped nothing bad was going on at the hive…_

_-----------------------The Mines, several minutes Earlier---------------------------_

_Void hissed menacingly as six warriors were approaching the cavern they had found. He would not let Heather or the Imperial warriors die since Eric trusted him with Heather's life he would not let him be in pain or regret it…_

_The Imperial warriors were crouching in front of him forming a front line to the six that were racing to find them, Heather growled as she extended her spear, "Dam, I knew something was up when the warriors attacked me, they waited till Eric left to kill me!!" Void was clicking and hissing to the six warriors of Desdemona's hive…_

_Void knew they were outnumbered Five to Six, but he was just as large as Eric, and Heather was half of their species so she would not be weak, Hopefully. "You sure you can fight these warriors?" he asked. An angry hiss was from her, "I can fight, but I was surprised because of you, Eric, and Desdemona's size and speed."_

_With that she climbed off of Void's back and raised her predator spear…The six warriors entered the cavern, the Imperial warriors charged and had three of the six occupied, two went after Void who roared and charged into them…_

_Void was manhandling the two smaller warriors, and was slashing at them with little trouble, the last warrior ran along the walls to Heather who just grinned in absolute joy, she was just edging to take her anger out on, and this warrior was going to die…_

_The warrior leaped towards Heather who just nimbly dodged the jump with ease. She knew other warriors attacks almost instantly since she hunted with others in her hive and fought with TJ as they grew up. The warrior hissed and slashed at the female who again dodged his attack, and using his tail he lashed it towards Heathers head…_

_Heather grinned as the tail came close she ducked and dropping the spear she grabbed the sharp end of the warriors tail, and his second to last joint on it she hissed in rage as she braced herself as she flung the warrior into the nearby wall still holding his tail she spun him again and went in the opposite direction and slamming into the same wall, small cracks were visible as the warrior hit the granite._

_Heather had the strength of the aliens, their stamina, and blood, so flinging a warrior was not impossible as the warrior was stunned Heather grabbed her spear on the ground near her and threw it at the head of her assailant, a crunch was heard as the spear penetrated the skull and into the granite. The acid ate away the stone. Looking around her she saw Void use his stinger to crack the skull of one who was beneath him pinned by his claw-like feet, as soon as he finished the blow the other warrior jumped onto his back in an attempt to break his neck…_

_Void roared in rage as he shook his enemy off him, the warrior fell onto the ground screeching in rage, he growled and grabbed the tail and spun him in a circle of killing using the entrance to the cavern, he gripped the tail and slammed his opponent's body in the rock, chunks of granite came loose as the force of the impaling body shattered the wall as the blood ate away at the ground and rock. Void again spun him into the opposite side of the wall…_

_Crack, the warriors head was split in two, the dark green acid blood was spurting everywhere eating at the rock which was thinning as the acid came in contact with it. The other Imperial warriors were having a deadly battle of stingers, and claws. Heather walked to her spear calmly, and yanked the spear out of the head, the spear was affected by the acid…_

_Aiming slowly she viewed the Imperial warrior as it was knocked down and the other was about to finish him with a bite to the head, a spear shot from Heather hit the warriors neck and was wedged half way in and out, with the other pointed sticking out from the opposite side of its neck. The Imperial warrior used the advantage to kill the nearly dead enemy._

_With that the warrior raced to fight with its sibling to gain the two on one advantage, as the other warrior realized that they had failed one hissed and ran out on into the tunnels escaping while the other was killed by the three Imperial warriors who screeched and hissed in victory, Void sighed and walked over to Heather who got her spear from the corpse…_

_"That was fun." Heather said to Void as she retracted her spear to its normal size, "Fun? Here I thought you couldn't defend yourself. " he clicked amusingly. The women glared at Void as if to **dare** him to say that again, he smiled and clicked in his other species tongue, "This is strange though…I know those warriors had tried to attack me before but why so quickly who they attempt to kill me." the young women pondered this which Void looked down the tunnel where the surviving warrior, "I don't know, we need to wait for Eric to get back to the hive. He can find out why they did and I think **someone** told them. " both of them knew this someone, Desdemona it wasn't that far off to believe but they couldn't know for certain. So Heather sighed and climbed onto Voids back and the Imperial warriors surrounded them, all had cuts and marks from the fight…_

_All of them except Void and Heather, they made their way to the central chamber where they would tell Eric…_

_-------------------------Central Chamber----------------------------------------------_

_Desdemona watched her hive expand, she was waiting patiently for her King and her children to bring back hosts for more of her children to grow. She watched the fight that occurred through her children's mind was a bit angry at most, she wanted Heather to be at least wounded in some way…_

_Her surviving child would be punished not by her but by her King Eric, she knew Eric would kill the warrior that attacked Heather due to her being daughter, or some sibling to the Imperial queen. That older human female though, Ali, was incredibly dangerous even she felt some what wary of her, even the Imperial was directly behind her mother at no less…_

_She sensed her King at the entrance to the hive, and prepared as her surviving child walked from a nearby tunnel. The other warriors hissed at his appearance and because he failed their mother, the warrior waited as their King, his father to come…_

_Desdemona clicked in amusement at the warriors fear of both his Queen and King's wrath…_

_---------------------------Entrance of the hive----------------------------------------_

_As I made my way into the hive I knew something was up. I smelled blood and from the central chamber. The other warriors backed off from me as my hissed and growling made them on edge. With that they saw their King make his way to the central chamber…_

_Quickly walking to the center I saw Heather, Void, and three badly fucked up Imperial warriors with fresh cuts on them, with Desdemona, and a lone warrior from the hive standing near her and it appeared he was trembling…_

_Just then a low pressure hit me mentally, "What the fuck?", I groaned, the Imperial was checking up on the hive after a day or two? Dam my luck sucks! Now she was going to know what happened since I didn't even know…_

_"What happened here?" looking at Desdemona and to Void, who hissed, and spoke, "After you left to look after Heather, apparently the warriors that attacked her earlier follow us and attempted to kill her! "The Imperial roared, "WHAT!!!!" her anger boiled just as mine did…"Owww!" my head was pounding from the Imperial's mental shriek!!_

_A low menacingly growling echoed around the center…"Is this true…you dare to defy my order of leaving Heather alone?" asking the warrior in a low cold tone, who hissed in fear, then Desdemona spoke in a rather colder tone then mine. "Yes they did, I do not know why, but I saw through their minds and frankly, I'm angry at my children who didn't listen to their father's order." the warrior hissed pleadingly to me…_

_I didn't need to figure out it wanted to be spared. Oh Ho it was not his lucky day, the Imperial watched me handle the situation though her anger was threatening to snap. Putting the human down another warrior brought him to the wall were the other humans were put against…_

_Walking up to the smaller warrior I just entered his mind with a cold presence, it was full of rage, and killer intent, there was the fight, Void killing the enemy, Heather killing them rather easily but it still infuriated me that they didn't obey me to stand down, and back off from Heather……_

_The Imperial asked " What is your decision Eric?", she could see his intention but he looked at the evidence and was slowly deciding. She had to tell her mother about this later though Timothy wouldn't be pleased when he hears of it. Then her mother would be told next._

_Without warning my claw gripped the warriors head, his front jaw was clamped between my claws and struggled to break free, slowly rising him of the ground he was lifted several feet into the air…_

_"I gave you a chance to stay away from her! You wait till I left to hunt to expand the hive to fight the predators but you pissed me off. Now I must give a message to all who attack them and fight against the same hive, I do not need a civil battle between the hive itself!" with my grip tightened around the warriors head…_

_Void was watching, and learning in how to deal with this, Heather was grinning madly as Eric was slowly clamping the life out of the warrior who attacked her. She loved his strength , his smell all to well, and he fought to protect her, she eyed him hungrily. Still what was this emotion and electric feeling she had for him? She still couldn't figure it out, and it was driving her insane! She would ask the Imperial or maybe her mom would know…_

_Desdemona was smiling ever so slightly, and she knew that she could use this to see if future children failed to "attack" Heather, this is what Eric would do to them or hell, something worse…_

_My grip was breaking the warriors skull you could here the skull crunch and creaking under my grip, the warrior hissed in pain and was hissing pleadingly if I had to guess to be spared, but no, he would die for trying to Kill Heather…_

_With that anger the head caved in and the body went limp, and half of the skull was all crunched and spilling blood and his mind itself. The other warriors all looked and then went to their work, Void clicked, "Wow that was fascinating."_

_Desdemona merely shrugged, "This is what happens when someone doesn't follow my King's will and orders." with that she walked over and began implanting belly swarmers into the humans, and I looked toward Void and he said, "Don't worry she wasn't hurt but she did kill two of the warriors." he chuckled with a series of clicks…_

_"Eric." "Yes mother?" answering the Imperial, "You and Heather must tell me in private in what you think about this, and what have you learned about Desdemona." meaning what was her weakness or information on hybrid queens. I saw through that and it sounded annoying to discuss._

_Heather heard this and quickly got onto my back and lay in between my quills, and her face against my back. Void smiled and walked towards the humans suspended my slime and watch as some began to scream in fear and pain, "Lets head toward my den." with that I walked into a tunnel leading away from the center…_

_--------------------------Eric's den-----------------------------------------------------_

_Easily making my way through the hive and tunnels I found the place where it was my den, the sand was very comfortable and I had no trouble in laying down here…_

_Heather was relaxing on Eric's right side, and the Imperial queen began to talk with them…_

_"How is the hive, and what does the hybrid queen do to breed?" I answered, "Well Desdemona can implant at least six or seven hosts into a human and they all come out as normal warriors with the exception that they burst through the stomach of the human." the Imperial was silent processing the information…_

_"Imperial, I think something is wrong." Heather spoke rather coldly. The Imperial spoke in a serious tone, "What is it Heather?" Heather explained her theory on Desdemona having greater numbers then the other hives, and her attempting to rebel against her, then the attack which the Imperial roared and gave Eric a massive headache…again._

_After Heather was finished she questioned Eric, "Can this be true?"_

_I shrugged and sighed, " Honestly I don't know. The fact that Heather and Desdemona hate one another is one thing I do know, but she attacking you? She would not dare too, though maybe her warriors get their personalities from her as the hatred and probably the killing intent are passed to them. To blame without the evidence in her mind which I did not find any trace off I can't sat for certain." with that Heather just cuddled closer to Eric…_

_"So you don't rule that possibility out Eric?" the Imperial pressed on urging my opinion on the matter…_

_Trying to relax speaking in a calm tone, " I know that it is likely, based on her giving ambition of me ruling the hive with her, with me as a 'King' but, she would dare do it with me always in the hive since I'm the only one apart from you mother to kill her, maybe Void if he was lucky. In all I will not be blind at her attempt to cause a hive war, **I will not **let anyone die because of me and my past." with that the Imperial was satisfied that Eric would keep an eye on this new queen since she couldn't control her…_

_"Imperial, what are my parents doing at the hive right now?" asked Heather curiously, the Imperial laughed lightly, "My mother is rather bored in waiting for the fight in a month's time, and she wonders when Eric will be back to **visit** the hive. Your father is still coming with plans to fight the predators." I cringed at the word visit! Dam that old hag is gunning for me!!! I could feel the evil glare of that evil hell hag even now…_

_When Eric was silent and cringing at her mom's anxiety of her seeing him again she asked the Imperial so that not even Eric knew what was said. "Imperial I have a question to ask." she was rather blushing, the Imperial smiled, her mother decided that she would not tell her daughter but she didn't tell her though…_

_"Heather this feeling can you describe it to me?" asked the Imperial in a gentle tone, Heather attempted to explain, "It's like a fire or a burning sensation is taking over my body, I feel so happy let, drawn, and I feel like I want to lo~!!" she stopped as she realized in what she was going to say!! She flushed in embarrassment at the thought now…_

_The Imperial spoke in a wise tone, "Heather this feeling is called love as humans call it, your mother and father fell in love at first sight or something what humans call it, as for our species it's a desire to mate. Queens have it sometimes to continue hives when a queen must have a male to continue a hive for generations." Heather was blushing, and was startled at this explanation of the Imperial…_

_In truth Heather actually wanted children, she wanted to be a mother, love her children, teach them a way of life that humans and Aliens could live together, though many human men were dumb and smelled like shit, all human men were beasts on some scale, so she gave this idea up a few years ago, But with Eric able to have a family was driving her dreams to resurface…_

_"Heather I'll let you talk with Eric please don't rush him, as he is still believing that he will not find happiness, so let him open up again, and he will answer you if not, force him to see as most males run from females despite being strong and aggressive." she chuckled at the last part and left Heather to ponder this._

_"Eric, you will keep an eye on Desdemona." this was neither an opinion or a request, this was an order. "Yes I know mother." my tone was calm and rather annoyed, since it was obvious that Desdemona would be up to something and she was worried about Heather, and if she gets hurt Ali gets my head. Hopefully nothing more then that. I cringed again at the thought of the old hag._

_With that the Imperial withdrew from Eric's mind and hive leaving both of the two in his den. Heather was still thinking about the information that she gave to her and decided to ask Eric some questions about "Love", it was curiosity that got the better of her._

_"Eric, can I ask you some questions?" she asked curling into his side to get comfortable. Turning to look down at the young woman, "What is it?" asking her calmly. Frankly I was tired and exhausted. "Do you what love is and who you had it with?" she asked with her eyes shut, praying that he wouldn't be hurt about his past relationships._

_I shifted to relax, sighing deeply I answered, " Well I did have two lovers, and another who got around but sadly not in time. The first was Julia when we were human, we did have sex and she was my center of the universe, my happiness, and I loved her with an intensity that matches me in battle." he broke off as Heather shifted as she could feel his strain on his voice. It was infused with pain, and grief._

_Heather listened as he continued, " The next person that really loved me, was Luna though I didn't actually love her at first. At first I thought she viewed me as a younger brother to her, despite our sizes, so I liked as she kept me sane in a way. Slowly though I felt something for her, and later as you know if you paid attention to my memories, she actually admitted to me that she loved me, and it made feel happy again despite us being exiles._

_Heather felt some tears coming along knowing that Eric would be telling about he felt when she died. She was correct as he continued on, "When Luna died saving me I thought of knowing but pain and revenge on Weyland-Yutani. When Rebecca Julia's elder sister offered me to help her I agreed, before I said no. Rebecca was an enigma to me honestly." he laughed at the thought which made Heather smile slightly as she lay against him._

_"When the exiles, some of my former hive, and I were on that ship it became a playground of Hell for the humans, since we toyed with them as they visited us to have a skirmish under control though. Rebecca seemed to enjoy being on deaths door as I kept nipping her with my stinger, and after I discovered I could enter another person's mind, which was weird, and it felt like you could watch that person from a distance and be able to talk to them." Heather saw him lower his head, and take a deep breathe._

_"Later on when we reached Weyland, Rebecca was caught under some debris, but she was able to save me. Right before I launched from a pod, she admitted to me that she actually loved me, but it was too late, as the asteroid base was ripped apart. Still, she did annoy me with the little boy part." I chuckled at that._

_Heather smiled and laughed lightly, "So why are you interested in my past loves Heather?" asking her with a hint of curiosity. Heather stopped breathing as my question startled her. "I was just curious, about your past relationships." she answered quickly. I was unconvinced, and it was nagging on me. An idea hit me, maybe if I try to make her say but without using my claws. A small smile appeared on my face._

_Heather was suddenly shocked as Eric, shifted his head and placed himself in her lap, his chin facing her, she blushed considerably. "Eric, W-What are doing?" he answered with some amusement, "Trying to figure out what are you after, and its nagging me so I'll make you tell without using my claws." With that he lifted his upward and shifted his body again, and gently used his claws lightly touching Heathers neck and up to her cheek on her face._

_Heather felt like passing out due to the sheer pleasure and joy that Eric was doing to her, but she didn't want him to know about her feelings yet, she wanted more time to understand it then tell him later. However Eric was determined to find out. This time lowering my head onto her left shoulder, gently nipping her with my stinger she gave a low moan, and was gritting her teeth in sheer joy. It was funny as she struggled but it would get only worse or better pending on her to explain to me what was wrong. Once again I used my claws gently trailing across her neck, face, and a part of her upper back. Then adding my playful nip of a stinger. Heather was on the verge of telling him but suddenly Eric felt himself tiring, fast._

_Damn it, I knew I was exhausted but not this drained. With that Eric found himself slowly drifting off, and so he gave up to her, "Heather, I feel tired and I'm going to sleep, do you mind if I sl~" I dropped into sleep._

_Heather was staring in shock, and embarrassment! "He just went to sleep." she whispered, she too was falling victim to her exhaustion, and so she stroked Eric's jaw line and his head, and cupped his face passionately. He felt so warm and with her laying against him, and leaned back with his head in her lap. She smiled into the darkness, and whispered four words that not even an Xenomorph could hear. "I do love him." with that she and Eric slept in his den in complete safety and comfort._

_------------------------- Central Chambers -------------------------------------------_

_Void yawned as he oversaw the central chamber as Eric and Heather left no doubt to discuss the progress of the hive with the Imperial. He was bored and tired but he was ever so vigilant with Desdemona around and she was looking at the impregnated humans, more warriors were streaming out putting the hive over a couple of dozen warriors in a day. More trouble for me he thought, he clicked a few times at his annoyance._

_"Are you angry about something warrior?" asked Desdemona in a cold tone. Void eyed her as he stood up facing the arrogant hybrid queen. "My name is Void, not warrior, Desdemona." he clicked angrily. This female was intolerable even Heather is easy to get along with, after a few days of talking though._

_Desdemona hissed angrily, "I am a queen, know your rank within this hive." Void stood full at his height matching Desdemona's. He spoke in raging tone, "I'm loyal to my father, Eric, **you**" he spat and continued, " have no power over me, don't try my patience female else my claw will rip out your throat." with that he stalked away but a few of Desdemona's children blocked his way to Eric's den._

_Desdemona answered him in a low tone filled with malice and sheer anger, " I don't like you or that wretched female human near my King, you are nothing but a warrior serving his hive and queen, you will behave like my King's and I children. They seem to share the interest the same as me." Void growled and stepped a few feet closer at the two warriors blocking his route. They hissed back and were retreating to the sides._

_Just then the three Imperial warriors came from behind them and hissed in displeasure at the scene, and they scrambled away from the three Imperial warriors. Void moved with them and the four headed to Eric's cave, knowing if they slept alone they would die alone. So safety in numbers was a better strategy, and Heather would not die or be harmed by this hive's warriors and an insane like queen to dominate._

_He sighed as he neared Eric's den he saw both he and Heather sleeping into one form and he laughed quietly at the sight. He would sure tease the both of them for nights and days to come, and he settled near to the side of the entrance in case some warrior "followed" him here. The Imperial warriors grouped and formed a circle around Void and he slept in a tangle of bodies to keep warm._

_He looked around again to make sure that no one was in here but there wasn't satisfied he went to sleep, hissing and clicking whenever he got a bit loud._

_------------------------------- The City -------------------------------------------------_

_Overlooking the city on a tall building two cloaked figures scanned the city, searching for this new hybrid that was discovered, and they wanted to study it dead or alive though dead was preferable since the honor to kill the beast would result in becoming a leader of a Yautja clan._

_"Are you sure Swiftspear that this hybrid hunts here?" asked the shorter of the two. "Yes it will come either tomorrow or whenever, and it will lead us to its hive. Eagleblade please don't get bored so quickly have patience." with that Swiftspear head to their ship._

_The other predator looked over the city and left to follow his member of his clan._

_They would be waiting for this new hybrid, and the massive hunt on this planet would begin…_

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if it took longer then usual to write this chapter out but due to increasing work at school, exams , and other tasks don't be surprised if I take a week or more to write this…**

**Also I did take my time on this chapter since one of my beta readers Ali's friend suggested I not use the … in every other sentence and besides I hit a block to write out the plot for the next chapter.**

**So Reviews and Ideas are now going to become big for me, so please send in some ideas it would help me a great deal, and the more reviews I have the more for me to get motivated quicker to write this…**


	10. Fight in the Rain

_Within the den in the hive Eric slowly shifted in his sleep. Slowly awakening I shifted my head to get off of Heather's lap. Looking around and I saw four new figures within my den. Void and the three Imperial warriors were all sleeping in a pile and tangle of bodies. Grinning mentally, I mentally noted to tease Void about sleeping by himself._

_Heather shifted as well, putting her left side of face onto my side. She certainly is comfortable musing to myself. Slowly getting up, I gently moved Heather onto the sandy floor, and the lacking of heat made her open her eyes._

_"Good morning." she said to me drowsily. I laughed lightly, "You mean good evening." the sun was indeed setting and it was close to go hunting in the city tonight. Since the hive was now larger, and a larger hive meant more humans in larger quantities, basically more food and hosts to get. Which also meant a larger hunting party, to lead to the city which was more of a chance to get spotted by the city itself._

_Heather got to her feet, and stretched her stiff limbs, before looking at the new occupants of the den. She grinned evilly, and that scared the hell outta me, that smile looked just like the old hag's but it wasn't an insane killer, just mischievous intentions. _

_"Well now, does Void like sleeping in groups? It looks to me he's nervous in sleeping alone." Heather snickered, and was holding in her laughter. She knew hives generally slept together but not in groups in which the other hybrid did now. The hive's members all slept in tight places so not a trace of them could be spotted but this was an awkward sight._

_I saw her smile, and sighing I knew Void needed to wake up now before Heather **woke** him up, painfully if the look on her face warned me. "Void! Wake up." he stirred and clicked a few times. Heather grinned, and drew her spear and extended it, her face was a look of mischievously joy. _

_"Void if you don't get up in about twenty seconds, Heather is going to stick you with a **spear** between your ribs." my tone was hinting a bit of urgent pleading, before she got to him._

_Void woke up instantly and growled annoyingly at Heather. " Can a warrior get some rest before a hunt?" he asked the young woman. Heather pouted at me with a look of disappointment. It made me want to laugh, these two were getting along fine, and I trusted Void with her. The fight must have gave respect and acknowledgement from either._

_It was a funny sight, and now it was my turn to tease him. "Void? Does my sight see you sleeping with a group of warriors? Are you scared of sleeping **alone** in another den by yourself?" course I knew having Void here, made us a bit more safer then me and Heather by ourselves. Not to mention the Imperial warriors gave us some breathing room._

_Void clicked a few times, and shrugged, " Those three merely followed me here, and put themselves in a circle around me. I didn't care really, but it made me warm." I sighed, I tried to at least get him annoyed but Void sometimes didn't let his anger get to him._

_Void looked down at the Imperial warriors as relieved themselves of their sleep, and stretched their limbs. It was time to go hunting but before that, they had to go to that arrogant, and ignorant female. Void sighed knowing it was going to be a long night._

_"Well lets get moving." I said rolling my head, to stretch my neck. Heather climbed onto my back, and we moved to the exit, Void followed next, and then the Imperial warriors came last._

_--------------------------------- Central Chamber ------------------------------------_

_The walk to the center was full of activity, there were now more warriors in the hive, no doubt to Desdemona I thought seeing the warriors make way respectfully. Some hissed at Heather or Void and both ignored the hissing._

_My body stiffened at the occasional hiss to Heather, and everyone around felt my anger building, and all the warriors moved out of our way completely. The warriors sensed their King's rising anger._

_Heather smiled from above Eric, he always seemed so intimidating yet gentle at the same time. There were times when he was cold, calculative in a fight, but he was a great person to talk to, and she loved that about him._

_Heather also heard and saw the occasional warrior hissing in displeasure at the sight of her on Eric's back, she scowled in anger at their threats. She could kill any warrior with ease, though Void, Eric, and Desdemona were not on the list. Nor was the predator, even Eric himself had slight problems in taking on the advanced hunters._

_Soon we made our way to where the largest concentration of warriors were, and Desdemona was overlooking them. She spotted her King, and bowed her head in respect. "My King, are you going to hunt soon, the hive needs food, and more hosts." she said straight out._

_Nodding my head, " Yes, I'm well aware Desdemona, I'm taking Void, the Imperial's, Heather, myself, and at least a dozen of warriors for the hunt. The larger a hunting party is, the more time in between hunts to not arouse the humans in the city." this was my rule, if a couple of hundred humans disappeared within a month, the people in the city would start looking for the missing._

_Desdemona, clicked a few times, and nodding her head in approval, she hissed a few times, and thirteen warriors surrounded them._

_"Alright lets get moving, its still dusk so it will be nightfall when we reach the city." all of them followed me to the entrance of the mines. Noticing dark black clouds to my left, I smelled rain. A storm was coming but it wasn't the rain I was worried about._

_Looking at the hunting party, " Lets go." with that I broke into a run, and the others followed suit with me to the city._

_------------------------------- two hours later------------------------------------------_

_The storm clouds covered the moonlight, therefore the entire city was dark, unless the street lights illuminated the streets. The temperature was dropping due to the storm. Rain began to pore gently, and then got steadier._

_"Alright, we split into pairs, any human you find alone, alert your partner, and take the human alive. If there's any witnesses kill them or capture them. You have six hours before we return to the hive." with that I leaped onto the nearest rooftop with Heather on my back._

_Void looked after them, and he paired off with an Imperial warrior, and the other Imperial's left. The other warriors all paired off and then went in different directions._

_The rain was getting steadier, my head smelt the scents in the air, they were disappearing at an alarming rate. The water hit my armored skin, and I didn't actually notice it, but Heather on the other hand was getting drenched in her clothing._

_"Damn, I hate the rain." Heather said to me, her attitude was going sour. I chuckled lightly, "Well, I really don't care about it. Since the water is just sliding off of me." A painful blow hit my right shoulder in response. It hurt a little._

_Coming to a stop on the roof of a building, overlooking a city park. The park was a decent quarter of a mile at most, it had a small forest of pine trees, several walkways were lit with street laps every fifty or seventy feet give or take. It was an environment where one could trick a human in following._

_"We'll hunt here." speaking to Heather, who grinned. She was now looking at the park from his back and it was a good spot for her to get "lost" so to put. Most human males seemed to be predictable in following a lone lost woman._

_"It will do, alright lets get started!" she said smiling. Even though she was drenched her clothes stuck to her body and it gave me an outline of her figure. I tried not to stare at her as she walked to the edge of the building, and climbing down the firescape._

_Looking around, the wind was picking up as well, and the rain whipped side to side, hitting me. There was not a scent around, the rain completely obliterated any chance of me smelling any human, but Heather since she was just here a second or two ago. Still my vision made me see everything clear as day._

_"Where are we going to place the ambush?" asking the woman as she went down the firescape. She stopped and looked at me thoughtfully, "Well from here I think you should hide in the trees and I'll draw any humans following me." she was grinning at my concern._

_Sighing, I agreed, "Ok, well lets get going." the rain picked up, and the low rumble of thunder was breaking the silence. I couldn't help but feel like something was off tonight. It was as if something were watching for a far. Slowly scanning the area around me, I looked at rooftops, the alleys, and even at the park. Nothing was there, which made me on edge due to me with no experience in hunting humans in a park._

_------------------------------- Inside the Park -----------------------------------------_

_Heather was walking down the path into the city park, she was looking for a human to "assist" a lost woman. The rain wasn't helping her mood though. Her hair was drenched, as were her clothes. _

_Even the cool winds made her body shiver due to her drenched body. She came across, a building which said restroom. She knew what this was, so she decided to wait under the small roofed structure. She hoped a human had a need to go there, or someone else came across it._

_The rain hit the roof of the building with a dull thud, and the wind whistled past the building. She was in on the men's side, knowing human males were more subtle to "help" a lost woman._

_She was right on target, in the men's side, a grizzly man with several beer cans was at the sink, swaying back and forth as if he couldn't stand straight. His scent was heavy with alcohol, and he smelled like shit. He noticed the woman at the doorway and grinned. His teeth were yellowed, and his breathe made Heather scowl in disgust._

_"Awe what do we have here, are you lost girl?" he slurred. His mouth was leeching into a grin, as he stepped closer to her. Heather looked at him with a bored expression but taunted him by moving a step back. To make him come after her._

_The man laughed and walked to her licking his lips, "Don't be scared, I'd love to help a beautiful, young lost woman. Come here so we can keep warm from the cold rain." with that he lunged out to Heather, who moved out of the doorway to the outside. She ran as he chased after her through the ran._

_"Humans so predictable, and disgusting. I swear they were dumber then animals." Heather thought, as the rain whipped at her as she ran. She was running to the spot were Eric was in the trees waiting to help her. However she took a left to find herself at multiple crossing. There was two sets of stairs on the opposite path edges. Up above a bridge for walkers, going to where Eric was, and underneath the little bridge was a darkened path._

_Just as she turned around the drunk smashed his fist into her face, knocking back a few feet. Shaking her head the drunk simply kicked her head, and pulled her to her feet dragging her to the bridge. The man licked his lips and came closer._

_Heather was beyond angry she was **PISSED OFF**!!! Noticing something blunt and with a jagged edge there was her weapon. Using the rock to hit the drunk over his face it made him stunned for a second, and then with a growl the man dragged Heather underneath the walkway bridge and edged a little bit closer to her body. Heather was furious this wretched piece of meat was not going to have his way with her, and she knew what human men did to a defenseless woman. She only wanted **that** with a certain someone._

_Being shoved against the wall under the bridge the drunk was inching closer to her lips. Heather looked at him in pure cold rage, so she used her head to smash into his nose. A sickening crack was heard through the wind, she grinned in response to the man's howling._

_Her grin was short lived as the man pulled out a knife and stabbed her in her shoulder. She screamed in pain!! Damn I should've known this human had a weapon DAMN!! She was hissing in pain, and the man brought the knife closer to her face._

_Suddenly the man stopped, a low hissing echoed off in the small darkened part of the bridge, slowly the man turned around a large massive figure was hitting the top of the ceiling above him. He dropped the girl in sheer terror. A sliver maw was the last he ever saw._

_-------------- Eric's ambush point several minutes earlier ------------------------_

_The wind and rain were whipping into me while I was patiently waiting for Heather to return with a human. I sighed as the wind picked up once again, seriously no more hunting during a storm, it was starting to piss me off a lot too._

_Trying to smell Heather I couldn't because of the rain, which killed off any scent what so ever, and I had to focus in locating Heather with my mental link with her. It was hard to concentrate with the tree swaying because of the wind and my weight on its branches. Hopefully it would not break any time soon._

_Slowly coming into focus I could feel Heather's emotions though only slightly since this whole mind jump thing the Queen's could do it fine but for me it was so alien like, and difficult to learn._

_I could pick out Heather's boredom by a lot due to the rain, she appeared to be annoyed by not finding any human around. Then came success, she found something where humans usually go, and I grinned, a bathroom, any human goes there._

_Just then she found probably a human, male maybe due to the alcohol or whatever it was filled my senses, it was disgusting even to me. Heather then ran from the human, and he followed but she took a wrong turn, to a different area!! _

_"Oh Crap! Great Heather just great." with that leaping off the tree and rushing through the forest of trees and bushes to come across a bridge where a sound of cracking bones, and a yelp of pain. Through the rain, the scent of blood bit through, and there wasn't just one scent, one I recognized._

_"Heather!" my voice echoed with concern and silently moving down the stone stairs leading to the bottom of a small arch-like bridge. Peering around the corner I saw Heather pinned against the wall that supported the small bridge, and she was bleeding!!!_

_My rage boiled over, and snarling viciously, I made my way silently as possible. Moving into the shadows behind the man, Heather or he never saw me. With that the male was back first to me. He brought the knife up to Heather's face, and hissing angrily he stopped and turned around._

_My second mouth shot out to him, his face caved in at the force of my bite. A gaping hole of red, and crimson was flowing out onto the ground. The rain washed whatever blood that reached beyond the barrier of where rain, and structure met. Heather gritted her teeth in pain, and anger._

_"Are you alright?" asking her worriedly, I stopped and lay on my side with my tail still outside in the rain. She looked up at me with a scowl and look saying "No obviously!", and she grumbled, "No, the knife cut me in my shoulder." That same knife was now a pile of black crap, with the acid eating at everything._

_I noticed the wound on her right shoulder, it would heal in a little while and she was shivering due to the cold, and drenched clothing. With that reaching to her, simply pulling her next to my ribs, and curling my body to encircle her in ring of warmth. She cocked her head curiously at me. _

_Smiling mentally, " Your wounded Heather, and we have time to relax, due to no other humans around. Secondly the water is making you cold, and the rain doesn't affect me since my skin as you know is armored. Though yours…" trailing off for her to get my meaning._

_She sighed, knowing he was correct, and they still had a few hours before returning to the spot were all the warriors would gather. Heather curled into Eric's warm side before resting her head against his ribs, and smiled. He was warm, too warm._

_A gust of wind, whipped into the two, and Heather shivered a bit hard, since she was still exposed to the wind, and the wetness of her clothes just made her body freeze. I felt her shiver, her body was trembling lightly, and I thought of a way to keep her body dry before we move to find Void, and the others. Heather saw Eric, twist his head and place himself next to her stomach. She blushed considerably at his action._

_"E-Eric what are you doing?" she asked, while her face turning red. Calmly answering my voice hinted amusement," I'm keeping you warm, your still exposed to the wind. When your dry and warmed up we'll move to find Void, till then if we move out in the rain, you could get sick or just get even colder." with that my head, and some of my upper body pressed against her, engulfing her in a sea of warmth._

_Heather was feeling a hell lot of warm, and she just kept getting hotter and not due to Eric, keeping her body heat up. Her heart was pounding considerably fast too, and she was resisting the impulse to stroke Eric's head, and draw him in close to her. She sighed and leaned against him, and for a while both could hear each other's breathing._

_I was starting to get actually comfortable against Heather. Her body was compact, and firm. Not to mention her hair was against my head, and it felt soft and it smelled beautiful. I could get used to this I thought sleepily._

_Heather looked back and forth watching the rain come down. She suddenly looked at the entrance in front of her, she saw something move. It was there, something moved from the trees about thirty or forty yards to her upper left. She glared at the spot and slowly saw a figure there._

_Feeling Heather shift, I saw her glaring at something. Quickly shaking the blurriness away, I focused at the spot. My vision revealed a human figure!!! At the corner of my vision, a spectrum of red glinted on Heathers chest. _

_"**OH SHIT MOVE!!**" Heather heard Eric's scream of warning and he picked her up. Just as he jumped from the small tunnel it exploded with a blue light. I panted, that was too close._

_Putting her down, the smoke and debris cleared and behind the ruble was a predator. I hissed at it angrily, and slowly placed myself in front of Heather, and the hunter seemed to notice this, and clicked curiously if I had to guess._

_"Heather, go find Void now." my sight never left the predator which had its cannon pointed to its left. Heather looked at me in disbelief. "Why? I can fight this one with you." she saw him hiss warningly at the hunter._

_"I agree but there's one problem, an-" a spear shot out of the forest to our right, and leaping back with Heather she saw another hunter jump from the tree and stood opposite with the other predator. The one that came from the forest had T-shaped marking on its helmet forehead._

_Heather was scowling in raged now, she couldn't help him in this fight. Even she knew this was dangerous, if there was only one, she could take it with Eric's help._

_"Go. Find Void." she heard him say. He was still hissing at the two predators who stared at them from there masks. Reaching I called mentally, "Void where are you!?". He answered, "Eric? What is it?" his tone was surprised._

_"Predators, two of them. Get here now, and find any warrior you come across here, then you and Heather try to even the odds. I have a weird feeling about one of these hunters." this was true something was warning me of the two, one was dangerous beyond the others I've faced so far. The two predators were looking at us still, and they cocked their heads at the women behind the unknown Xenomorph._

_"Heather now would be the time to back off and finding Void." Heather saw heard the urgency in his tone, as still locked gazes with the hunters. She hated the fact that she couldn't fight the predators yet, at least by herself. "Ok." she spoke lightly and slowly backed away._

_One of the predators spoke in its language and motioned to Heather, as if they were curious about her presence with me. They prepared to spring at me extending their spears, and the cannon was lowered, as if the hunter didn't want to use it. This puzzled me because all the other hunters used their weapons which ment this hunter was up to something._

_Heather watched the standoff extend for another minute. The predator with the mark on it sprang with a roar hopping to jab at Eric's chest. Seeing the hunter spring I skipped to the side, and using my claws slashing at its face. The hunter caught my claws with its free left hand!!_

_"Aw Crap!!" the hunter jerked me forward, and using his forward armored elbowed smashed into my lower left jaw bone. Hissing in pain I sent an uppercut claws up and made contact under his chin sending him back a few feet. The hunter shook its head and got back on its two legs. I hissed enraged at the damned predator, who charged at me._

_With the same intention I charged him, and we met with claws to armored, spear and stingers. The hunter gripped my left wrist as the claw slashed at his, and he jerked me forward again. "Not this time dumbass!!" snarling at him, he came close again, as he brought me closer, I head butted him directly in the mask. It hurt like hell for me, and the hunter was sent flying back with a monster punch to his chest._

_Heather saw Eric punch the hunter to the ground, and saw the other heading to her!! "What the hell?" she snarled angrily, and leaped back. Eric heard Heather snarl, and was mystified. Turning my head the predator attempted to sprint at her! Screeching in anger, my tail lashed out and his full force in the chest sending him flying backwards. "Where do you think your GOING?" roaring at the downed hunter. "Heather. Leave **now!**" with that tone of an alien accent Heather bolted into the forest to find Void and the others._

_The other hunter looked at the Xenomorph and was extremely puzzled at what it saw. Did it try to protect a human female?_

_I looked to see that the predator on the ground was moving next to his companion. They both looked at me again. For about thirty seconds only rain was heard. "C'mon you ugly mother fuckers." voicing my impatience at them and they stiffened at the snap of my attitude. The taller predator with the T-mark spoke in a series of growls, clicking, and whatever they spoke._

_Suddenly the smaller hunter just blindly charged and roared at me with a mighty ring. The taller clicked rather loudly as if warning him to stop. Tch, too bad for him. The predator that charged deployed its blades at its wrists and tried to swipe at my head, and I caught his wrist stopping the blade from reaching me. The other hand tried to uppercut me but I stopped it, and yanking the hunter forward my head smashed into his._

_As the predator was stunned my second mouth was about to put a hole into its head but a series of clinks caught my attention, the other hunter had blades that sprung out from a center of metal, and it had spikes that were long, and sharp! It threw them with a flick of its wrist and they shot right at me!_

_The projectile was coming at me, and quickly dropping the hunter on the ground I dodged it by leaping to my right, but another slashed my upper right shoulder! "Argh, what the fuck!?" hissing in rage at the hunter who growled back. The wound wasn't deep but it hurt like hell, and facing the hunter it stood still as if waiting. The whistling sound of metal caught my attention, "FUCK!" the two metal blades spun and came at me. Quickly moving to my right they were caught by the hunter._

_As the hunter placed his blades away, he charged at me, and roaring at him we met in a tangle of wrist blades, claws, metal, and flesh. The hunter ducked under my slash at his face and he came around with a slash to the side of my face! The two blades barely made contact with the left side of my face, and I screamed in sheer pain. Punching him in the stomach sent him back._

_Panting my vision fluttered for a second due to the wound, briefly feeling for it I hissed in anger. There was two cuts across the left side of my jaw, and blood leaked out from he wounds. The green blood hit the ground with a hiss, and steam came of the hot blood as the rain cooled it off. _

_Thunder cracked the darkened sky, and lighting flew across it, illuminating the area the battle was in. Just then a plan came into mind, and it wasn't the smartest but I decided to act on it. The hunter roared and charged again with its wrist blades first. It lunged out at me as I made no attempt to move, and as the first came closer I grabbed and using his momentum to fling him directly into the concrete wall of the bridge. **CRACK!!**_

_Using my weight, the hunter was pressed up against the wall with his mask, as there was some visible cracks appearing. The blood from my face hit its wrist computer making it fizzle and hiss with sparks. Snarling I twisted him to face me with my mouth quivering in a rage with no bounds. The hunter had neon blood leaking from his mask, and he slowly took it off._

_As the cables holding it came off, the predator's face was shockingly surprising. The hunter was fucked up, period. His forehead, was a layer of blood, his crab like mouth had several limbs in odd positions, and his mouth leaked with blood. I was mystified that a crushing force against its mask was easy to break. Though I slammed him to the wall with his weight, speed, and added my own._

_Hissing at him, I snarled at him, "Your kind are still ugly mother fuckers." The hunter's small eyes widened. Hissing erupted from my mouth as my second stinger was about to spring. CLICK, my body stiffened as the other predator aimed a spear like weapon at me, and he was about to fire from nearly twenty feet away. There was no way I wouldn't be able to dodge him from that far and not get seriously injured._

_The hunter clicked and rose his spear weapon up. A snap of a twig shifted my attention as Void roared out of the forest tackling the unprepared hunter into a tree splitting the trunk._

_Grinning, "Thanks Void. I owe you one." my tone was calm but gratitude was within it. Void responded by killing the predator with claws dug into its unprotected neck. Turning to my attention to the predator in my grip I shot my stinger out knocking him out cold._

_Sighing in exhaustion I knew this was going to pain to deal with a new hybrid. Heather and several warriors came out of the forest a second later as they looked at the bodies. Heather saw the wound on his shoulder, and examined it carefully._

_"Does it hurt?" she asked concerned. "Yes, it does though I've had worse." quickly turning to her my wound on my face was healed. It was amazing at how fast a warrior could heal. The warriors or the three Imperials gathered the hunter's bodies, and were about to leave._

_Void came over to us, and giving him a smile, "Thanks Void, I would be in a hell of a lot more trouble if you hadn't shown up." he clicked happily, "Your Welcome Eric." Heather sighed, "Great another hybrid, and three one of them is hard enough." she hinted a bit of playfulness in her tone._

_She climbed onto my back, and begun to rest even though the rain soaked her. Sighing again, "Alright were going back to the hive. Lets get the others and get out of here." With that we moved on to get out of the park, and get to outskirts of the city._

_-------------- Somewhere nearby------------------------------------------------------_

_A figure cloaked watched the hunting group where the unknown, and an abomination of the Yautja accompanied. This one was able to lead them, and the abomination of Xenomorph, and Predator. It noticed the larger warrior protect a human female. _

_It clicked a few times, and opened its computer and prepared to give the elders a report on this new information. It killed an experienced warrior with some difficultly due to the higher ranks ability to fight their ancient prey. A hologram appeared in the form of an elder Yautja._

**Author's Note: Sorry if I took a bit longer to update. My Exams are next Wednesday and Thursday so I have a lot of class work and note taking to be done. I know there's going to be a new hybrid some I'll give some the chance to decided the gender, (remember majority of warriors are unknown so I really don't care.), any names would be nice just let me know over reviews.**

**By the way I'm considering in making a sequel of this story, and you might be surprised who might show up in it.**_I will not tell you yet _**though.**


	11. Surprise Visit and Conflicting Feelings

**A/n: Important Watch out for Grammer Errors I might not have gotten them all! Its a warning so bear with me it was a dam long thing to write.**

_Reaching the hive was a bit slower then anticipated due to the storm raging on our way to the hive. Plus the fact that nearly every warrior caught a human, and the heavier predator bodies. One still alive and the other very dead. Once the entrance to the hive was in sight, the sky was beginning to crack with light._

_"__Ok lesson learned, never hunt during a storm." I grumbled to myself, the mud made running a bit more challenging, and add the killer wind which threatened to knock me down. "I agree." Void replied in a tired tone. He hated water now, officially. "Lets get into the central chambers, Desdemona is going to have a hell of a day with the predators." Heather spoke yawning. She was still cold due to the rain._

_"__Do not remind me." groaning in exhaustion. I wondered how many hybrids was Desdemona going to put in the predator if she even attempts to try. Making our way warriors gathered around the hunting party hissing eagerly at the sight of food and hosts._

_Out of the sixteen humans caught, seven were killed, and the two predators one dead, the other knocked out under my right arm. I sighed, the more humans that are gathered, a greater number was needed to satisfy the hive's expansion and hunger. Now I saw why there were hive wars, too many hives lead to shortage of food sources, and the need for expansion was insatiable._

_Realizing this I knew, if this trend rose, the hive would be needing humans daily, and we needed to find new sources of food. "Are you all right Eric?" asked Heather who lay against his back. She was a bit concerned with him being too quiet when they got into the hive. "Just figuring how many humans were going to need daily now." was his response to her. He sounded troubled, and his tone carried worry._

_Heather looked at him in curiosity, and wonder. "What do you mean?" she questioned. Eric shook his head, "I'll tell you later. Desdemona is going to have hear this first. I need her opinion on this. No offense but she is a queen. On a hive matter I have too take it up with her." this was true. Heather and I were hunters, warriors despite that I created this hive. Desdemona was the queen though she calls me a king, the unofficial ruler._

_As we approached Desdemona, the warriors took the hosts, and food to the walls for their queen to implant more of them into the humans. Desdemona lowered her head to me in respect as some of the warriors that accompanied her. "Desdemona, there is something I have ask your opinion about a different source of hosts." my tone was calm, but it had urgency to it._

_"__What is it my King?" she asked cocking her head in curiosity. "Can you implant other kinds of species like animals, besides human, and predators." an idea was coming to me, and I needed her to answer. Desdemona thought for a moment, and clicked amusingly. "Yes I implant other species my King. Why do you ask?" she was laughing with sheer amusement though curiosity was nipping at her mind._

_Sighing I motioned her, Void, and Heather to a more comfortable spot in the chamber. "Ok, let me explain about a future problem." for the next hour I explained carefully about humans disappearing in large numbers, which lead to them being on edge. Also about hive wars and why they occurred. Then came my idea about leaving the humans alone and focusing on other sources of food so the city wouldn't be on edge._

_"__What I'm saying is we must divert away from capturing humans and focus on animals. Like uh dogs, which I smell everywhere in the city." this was true, dogs were kept almost by every human in the city. "It only takes a single human to spot us, and the whole city goes into a frenzy of uncertainty. So if we go after animals, the humans would get a bit more calm, and if the disappearances stop, no one would start to search for the missing."_

_Desdemona had her head lowered in thought about what her King just explained. It was true that if the hive kept bringing humans, some would search for their kind, and she wasn't in the mood for her numbers to dwindle early in the stage before fighting the predators. Though she was curious if she implanted some of her children into animals._

_"__I will go along with this plan. When will you set out my King?" Desdemona said curiously. Uncertainty was a big factor in this I thought. "When the next batch of warriors is born, or if the food supply is low." with that I left for my den with Heather on me, napping. Void followed me with the three Imperial warriors, which seemed odd to me. It was as if they knew to survive in this hive they had to stick with us. Regular warriors it seemed to me were smarter then others thought._

_Heather looked at Eric from her position on his back, and was pondering on what he said about humans being on edge. She didn't have the years with living with normal humans, while Eric did though at the price of his sanity, and happiness. He sometimes planned ahead like a human, and it was actually going to save the hive from a fast approaching problem. Heather knew about Runners, and drones from different animals, but these were from normal queen eggs not a hybrid queen._

_"__Something up Heather?" I asked the almost too quiet woman on my back. She sighed, "Yes, I'm a bit worried in what Desdemona's embryos are going to create in an animal." she admitted this truthfully. Void clicked and spoke in a gruff tone, "Get in line, I'm jumpy at the mere thought of unexpected surprises." he meant a new species of alien. Personally it was hard enough to deal with pred-alien hybrids I thought._

_Reaching my den, I dropped onto the sandy floor, and the cool sand made me feel relaxed. My body ached to the extra challenge of running in the storm. When Eric lay down, Heather felt her body shiver, and the coolness of the den made it a bit worse. Feeling Heather's body shiver, I smiled. She needed to warm up, and if her mother or the Imperial found out that she got sick due to me, I was a dead warrior with its head cut off on the spot._

_Heather slid into Eric's warm side trying to keep warm and dry off, again. She felt Eric wrap her with his body, and felt instantly better. His larger body gave off heat, and he placed his head against her stomach as before. Noticing Void she saw the other hybrid drop across the den, and begin to sleep. The Imperial warriors soon followed suit. It made her smile at Void's sudden weakness._

_After this Heather rested and shut her eyes, the warmth of her and Eric's bodies was irresistible, and she blushed as their bodies touched. Her heart beat fast, and she was resisting the impulses of stroking his head, and clinging him to her. It was so dam frustrating to fight it, and it also plagued her mind not to tell Eric these feelings she felt for him. She didn't want to tell due to his reaction, and she still felt confused by this._

_Feeling Heather's body right next to my head made me feel some what, calm. I had no other word to describe it, and feeling so at ease with her had a positive affect on me. Still I had to smile, Heather was beautiful, she was well strong, and had a nice personality. I started to feel a warm fuzzy feeling inside which was growing since the day I met her. As I started to get some shut eye against Heather's abdomen a massive pressure hit my head!_

_"__OW CHRIST!!" yelping at the surprise of the Imperial. Heather felt me jump, and hiss in cursing intervals. "Did I interrupt something Eric?" the Imperial spoke in a rather too innocent tone which made me feel nervous._

_"__No mother, you didn't." shaking my head I asked, "What's wrong? Has something happened for you to contact me?" my tone was hinting sleepiness._

_Here the Imperial smirked, and knew Eric was going to be in a shock with what was going to happen._

_"__Yes, my mother and I decided to check on the other hive's progress to see if the predators due come, you would be able to win. She's traveled with Mike, and TJ to her children's hive but yours." horror filled my mind in an instant. THE EVIL HAG WAS COMING HERE, FUCK!!" Ali is coming here? For how long?" my tone hinted a bit of terror, and annoyance._

_"__For how long it is necessary, and I'm curious about your new plan dealing with hosts." somehow she found out about the animal plan. Sighing, "Yes I realized that if too many humans disappeared, some would try to find them. Also I noticed that in the city, many humans had animals like dogs, and such. If they were taken, not many humans would be suspicious of pets disappearing then there own." then I added the predator alive part._

_When the Imperial heard this she was surprised at his plan. She wasn't much of a predictor of human movement, she just saw them as hosts and food. Though Eric was half human, so he could easily see moves that most of her kind wouldn't pay attention to humans, so it gave them an edge. Also add the part of her mother wanting to tease the young hybrid. Even she enjoyed it secretly._

_Heather awoke, and heard the mental conversation between the two hive leaders. Her mom was coming here! That was a surprise, and she clearly remembered her mom smirking at her and Eric at the Orphanage. She tried to figure out why, but Heather learned her mom, wasn't the same from her childhood. She was rather, well not innocent but kinder, and well understanding. Now her mom grew a distant from them, and she respected that to an extent._

_She heard Eric sigh, and groan. "How long will she be at the hive?" asking the Imperial with a tired tone. It was not going to be rather fun with Miss Ali here, plus I felt one word described the old hag, DANGEROUS! The only word I felt with her around. "My mother will reach your hive tomorrow, she recently visited David's hive, and it was doing well now since you assisted them." she answered him in a calm tone, though she was secretly enjoying the young hybrid's wariness with her mother around. An Alien queen with a sense of humor._

_"__I must attend to my hive, I'll contact you when my mother leaves your hive. Don't disappoint me Eric." she chuckled lightly at the end and broke off her contact with me._

_Heather looked at Eric, and saw him hiss rather annoyingly. "When is she coming here?" asking him lightly. "Tomorrow. I'm not to thrilled with her around honestly." he answered her with a heavy groan. Heather smiled, she knew her mom wasn't one who was well normal at expressing herself. Even when she was younger she was like a friend to her children rather then a too caring mother, but it was because of her family's past that was the reason of her, so she didn't blame her mom or dad._

_Heather just nuzzled back into her previous position, and then more news came to him. "Eric? We have a problem, Desdemona is going to implant the predators tonight so we can deal with them by tomorrow at least." Void reported to me. He saw what the hybrid queen was up to. I groaned, "Oh c'mon, can't she wait till we had some sleep first?" answering him in a agitated tone._

_I swear I felt him shrug when he answered, " Well what's done is done. We have at minimum of four hours of sleeping before she contacts you, and I." with that he broke off. Heather looked at Eric, asked what happened. Sighing he answered, "Desdemona is going to implant the predator soon. So we only have a little time to sleep." Personally I was already drifting to sleep. Heather as well, and she felt the tired feeling as she lay her against Eric's side._

_I looked at Heather, and sighed again. I was tired, and the new hybrids would have to wait when I woke up. So with that I fell asleep. Soon after Void, and the Imperial warriors reached Eric's den, and curled into a ball of bodies to sleep, and rest their bodies. Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

_---------------------------- Next Day ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I yawned, as a loud noise caught my hearing. It was Void clicking at a group of warriors who approached the den. Desdemona probably was asking for me to go oversee the next hybrids, and Void didn't seem like the one where unexpected visits from warriors appeal to him. Sighing tiredly, I knew today was going to be a hellish scenario with the Hag of Evil, and Hell was coming to the hive. Then the new hybrid from Desdemona._

_"__Void relax, stay here, and watch over Heather." I told this to him, as he came over, and had a bewildering tone when he answered me._

_"__Why is she staying here? Add to the that me watching her, she'll be angry with you at not letting her know." he warned me. I took his approach on really important things, I shrugged. "She's still cold, and tired. Just watch her, and if she wakes up, bring her if she wants too." with that him, and I traded positions. He supported Heather, and had her in a sea of warmth. Heather shifted lightly but remained asleep. I smiled mentally at her peaceful form._

_The three Imperial warriors moved to form a small circle around Void, and I greatly appreciated that. It seemed warriors had intelligence, and some free will among hives. Maybe they just didn't want to show this to their queens._

_Heading to the eight or so warriors they hissed, and respectively made room as I passed them. "Lets go, now." ordering them in a simple tone. They surrounded me and we traveled to the central chambers where the next hybrid would be implanted._

_---------------------------- Central Chambers -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As I entered the center of the hive, dozens of warriors were scurrying to make room for me, and others were waiting for their queen to implant more of them into the predator hosts. Desdemona approached me._

_"__My King, the new hosts are ready." with that I nodded, silently telling her to do it. "Go ahead, Desdemona." she went to the still now conscious hunter, and his face was controlled but the fear was in his small eyes. I smirked at this realization, it was always funny for the hunter to become the prey._

_Desdemona lunged her stinger into the mouth, and the hunter struggled violently at his holdings in the hardened slime. Looking on I thought she was going to implant maybe on embryo. Then I scratched that thought as two were planted in the hunter! Your fucking kidding me? I thought stunned. I had to deal with __**two **__of them __**AT ONCE**__!!!_

_As she was finished Desdemona had the thought of planting more then one of her children into her other natural species. Curiosity got the best of her._

_"__Desdemona, why did put two of them into him?" asking her sternly. This was not going to be a good day. "I was curious my King, if twins were able to be born in this host." this was true, any other regular face hugger could implant a single embryo but what with her children? Curiosity was always on any queens mind._

_Sighing deeply, "Well what's done is done." with that I moved to the nearest corner, and the darkest so if I could concentrate on entering the minds of the new hybrids. Still I had no clue in what to do in contacting or reaching the minds of others while they were embryos. Laying down, the other warriors all moved away from me, since I mentally told them to move away._

_Laying my head down, I started to take a little nap, so my head could be clear, and slowly my vision turned into nothing. Just darkness, and I slowly reached out with my mind. It was like moving my body but just imagining it with your head! I swear I could feel the others around me, the warriors had limited will because of Desdemona, and they weren't exactly mindless in a way._

_They seemed to be given a choice of doing little things, like following leaders within their ranks, namely other warriors like the Imperials as they followed Void. Still I didn't dwell on this, as I found the two new forming hybrids . It seemed to me, they were frightened, and lonely! All they could feel was one another, and the warmth of the host they were in. Also it was green. Reaching out to them I wondered if I could see of they were male or female. As I reached their minds, I could literally see them grow their claws, mouths, and tails! Just then I felt a little brief nudge of their thoughts, as if they knew I was there. "Ok, this is actually cool." I thought, it was alien to me because of this experience. I wondered if queens some how had the power to make gender personalities of warriors and other aliens._

_I pondered on what to call them, I actually wanted girl personalities with them so I decided to call them, Kerri and Mary if they were girls, and if they boys well I didn't know what to call them. So I started to retract myself from them. Slowly waking up, I felt a bit of confusion in where I was. My body felt alien to me, but then I got a hold of myself and got up._

_"__That felt weird. " saying at loud mentally. Several warriors were around me, and quite worried due to their uneasiness that was practically radiating off them. "What's wrong with them?" I asked Desdemona who came over._

_"__Apparently I couldn't talk to you, no other could. You were in a daze, my King, and no one could reach you for over two hours until now." she said cocking her head in apparent confusion. Then she hissed in surprise, and she glanced upward._

_I sighed, oh crap, Ali must be here, since I didn't tell Desdemona the conversation with the Imperial. "We have unexpected guests to the hive, two human, and a runner." she gave her report from the warriors guarding the upper level of the mines._

_"__Its Ali, and Mike. The Imperial told me this last night." with that I gave her the conversation with the Imperial Queen, and Desdemona hated the fact her King, and Herself to listen from the other queen. Her instinct to dominate the other hive was strong but to Eric, she listened to him, only him._

_I sensed the rage in the young queen next to me. "Desdemona calm down, as much as you hate the fact, the Imperial actually let me live, due to my past experiences, and my abilities. So calm down please." my tone was gentle but it had authority within it. She nodded her head, " I guess I'll welcome the hag here." chuckling on the hag part._

_As I walked away from the center, a few warriors came with me, I didn't mind at all with them. I couldn't really get a good idea on Heather's mother Ali. She seemed like me but at the same time were the opposite. Her actually knowing her dad but her family namely her father hated her due to her mom dying. Yet me never really knowing my parents. She killed children at probably ten or eleven. While I killed only six or so months ago. She's older and has a family while I'm younger but don't have a family. At least she shaped and looked after her family._

_In all truth Ali was an enigma to me, simple as that. As the entrance to the shaft leading into the upper level of the mine, I could smell Ali, Mike, and TJ. Damn I really don't like her my final thought came to me. As we came around a corner to the entrance there was the Evil Hag herself, walking to the entrance with Mike on her right, and TJ on her left, on his four legs._

_" __Hello **child**__." her voice sent chills down my spine. Her dark purple iris's were gleaming with a crazed gleam, and it scared the shit out of me._

_"__Welcome to the hive, __**Miss**__ Ali." I made the Miss part as mockingly as I could just to piss her off. Her lips parted into a sadistic smile. Oh boy what was I in for?_

_---------------------------- In Eric's Den -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Heather shifted in her sleep, and began to awaken from her sleep. As she put her face on Eric's side, so she thought so. "Wake up woman. Its uncomfortable with you nuzzling into my side." the tone of the voice was deeper then Eric's, and laughing at her._

_"__Void." Heather hissed in anger and she was flushing in complete embarrassment. Void saw the anger building within and he was in no mood to be caught with it. "Eric left earlier so, Desdemona can implant more of us into the predator, and I also believe your mother is showing up today as well."_

_Heather scowled due to Eric not telling her to wake up, and going with him. She felt kind of felt out of place without him around, and relaxing on his back. She looked at Void who was watching and waiting for her reaction to the news. He looked rather nervous, as all males do when a female is really pissed off._

_She sighed deeply, "Well lets go meet my mom. Hopefully nothing bad has happened yet." with that she walked out of the den, with Void behind her, and the Imperial warriors following him. Void knew something was up with the young woman in front of him, it seemed to her she seemed hurt that Eric didn't wake her and bring her but he followed his instructions that Eric gave him, and accompanied her to the central chambers._

_------------------------ With Eric and Ali -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ali looked at the young hybrid as he lead them into the hive, she knew it somewhat since she tracked him down in these mines. Her life long friend TJ felt nervous since he saw several warriors meet them. He didn't like it since he was smaller since he was a runner._

_She looked at Eric, and spoke in a taunting tone. "Where is my elder daughter, I thought she enjoyed laying on you little boy?" That caused me to flinch in anger. __**Little**__ boy!? Oh the hag wanted to start now of all times?_

_"__Shut up hag. I have to deal with new hybrids being born today, so please reframe from the names Miss Ali." I snickered mentally, as she narrowed her eyes at the word hag._

_Meanwhile Mike was watching the exchange and he sighed, knowing this was going to be a long stay at Eric's hive. He was generally curious in what the relationship was between his eldest daughter and Eric._

_"__So Eric, how is the hive in all?" asked Mike since he knew Ali, was just going tease the young man. I answered without looking back at him, "The hive is rather larger now, and I have a few plans in motion to keep this hive a secret from the city that we've been hunting in. Oh also I have twin hybrids that are about to be born soon." my tone was rather calm, and collective. Mike was a human I could discuss practically anything about the hive, though Ali was a different story._

_As we made our way through the caverns, a dozen or so warriors were encountered which made the little runner feel intimidated though I looked at him otherwise as a hunter with experience. From what I knew TJ replaced Timothy the original runner that befriended Ali in the first place. I knew the pain of losing somehow you cared for. It happened to me several times in fact._

_This was another thing about Ali and I that we were like mirrors yet the opposite. She loved the Aliens as they were a family to her, while I loved Julia at first, then the aliens killed her. Which wasn't Luna's fault it was just how they were born, but it still hurt though no matter how long I lived with them._

_As we passed a warrior, it hissed at Ali, who grinned evilly, and did a round house kick to its banana-like head. I could hear the crunch of the impact. "Miss Ali could you stop hitting my warriors, just because it didn't like you it doesn't give you the power to kill __**anyone**__ of __**my**__ hive. So knock it off now." turning my head to her, and hissing slightly. I would not tolerate her killing any one of the warriors, though if one attacked her, then she could kill the dumb enough warrior who would do the deed._

_Ali looked at the body of the warrior, which twitched as it tried to regain its consciousness, she grinned and spoke, " What gives you the idea to order me around, since it was my daughter's will for you to live, little boy." she went to the body of the warrior to kill it._

_My tail snapped forward stopping her advance, and shielded the knocked out warrior. I hissed angrily, my patience was starting to snap!" __**Don't test me**__. Or. My. Patience. __**Bitch**__! I will not see one of my hive be killed over such a trivial matter, if they attack you, then you have the right to do, until then I will deal with any with my claws." my tail was only a few inches away from her neck as it stuck in the granite wall. Also my alien accented voice, made Ali widen her eyes slightly at the young hybrid._

_Ali gave a cold glare, at and gave one of those insane-like smiles that would chill me to the bone. Mike looked on with wide eyes, he practically feel Ali ready to spring on the young hybrid. She answered in a cold, sweet voice, " You think you can stop me? Huh __**Eric**__?" her body faced me, the whole seven levels of hell were coming out._

_I glared at her, and retracted my tail, " Don't tempt me __**Ali,**__ I'm giving you a warning. This is my hive, and I will not allow mindless killing, you can do that if you go hunting, just don't draw any attention to this location. Is that understandable?" my tone was filled with authority even though it was calm._

_She grinned, and shrugged. Mike sighed in relief, god he felt old. TJ just hissed at me, though it was understandable he was defending Ali. With that we made our way into the central chamber._

_There majority of the hive looked on to the three new comers in the hive. Some warriors hissed in displeasure, others just watched, and didn't really care otherwise. Desdemona was overlooking the predator who clicked, and growled in his tongue. While Void on the other hand arrived earlier and was staring down the encased hunter, I secretly wondered if Void enjoyed messing around with the predators. I made a mental note to ask him._

_Heather stepped away from her mini guard of Imperial warriors, went to Eric. She asked him in a simple tone, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" now she gave me a glare in a mockingly anger expression. I smiled mentally at her, " Well you were still asleep, and I felt no need to really wake you. Add to that you were cold from out hunting in that storm last night, so I asked Void to keep warm, and safe. Also this was a matter of between Desdemona and I, along with the Imperial, so…" I trailed off. I hoped she'd understand that talking with the leaders of the hive, were only for me and Desdemona. It wasn't like I didn't trust her, it was far more opposite in a sense._

_Heather pouted, and looked over to her parents, giving them a small smile. Her father gave a smile as well to his second eldest while her mom was herself. She always seemed colder now but Heather her mom was somewhat happy to see her regardless. She climbed onto Eric's back, and instantly felt relived at usually place with him. She had gotten used to this now, and it felt second nature to her._

_Ali gave a small, tiny grin at the edge of her mouth, as Mike smiled gently at the two. He saw that Eric visibly, calmed down, and felt at ease with her on his back. I saw the grin on Mike's and Ali's faces and sighed. "Don't say anything." Ali had a gleam in her eyes which was making me feel nervous as she watched us._

_Ali then started to wander around the central chamber looking at the young queen with a calculative look, and Desdemona growled lightly at her as she approached her position. Void too looked at the one which Eric wary of, and he was a bit edgy to say the most. Ali had a cold feeling that any would see if they had the chance. A sudden crack caught the whole hive's attention, as the encased hunter roared in pain. "Damn that was fast!" I thought mentally. The new hybrids were coming. Desdemona was in front waiting for her children, and Void was near her, ready to assist her, since I mentally gave him the order. If they didn't listen to them, then I was the last line. Slowly the chest of the hunter was breaking more violently due to two chest busters coming out._

_The quickening cracking of bones stopped all of a sudden, and the predator was spitting blood out of his mouth, maybe due to sheer pressure in his chest. Sweat was visible on his skin, and then his death came painfully. The two busters broke through his chest at two different points, one lower then the other, as twice the pain hit him. He roared, and fell silent to the overflow of his neon blood._

_The two hybrids ate their host, and soon after went into their cocoons. Now the wait was on for them to emerge as adults. The hive was practically so still, and quiet it was very eerie. I knew we were going to wait for a while, so I settled into a corner of the hive, with Heather resting against me. Void just sat where he was, as did Desdemona, she order the warriors to go maintain the hive to which they did._

_As for Ali, I noted she watched the young queen, and then she looked at me with a cold stare. Apparently she was up to something which made me feel uncomfortable. Heather saw Eric flinch a little because of her mom. She sighed and decided to calm him. "Relax Eric, I know my mom is rather distant but please just ignore her. She has a way in displaying her feelings like caring, and happiness." I snorted at the word Caring. Ali, and caring do not mix in the same sentence unless it was Ali doesn't care._

_She sighed and placed her face against his neck, and placed a hand on the side of his head to reassure him. At this I was stunned at Heather's rather forward actions, she never did this! Deep down I felt a little surge of warmth at this._

_Ali saw her daughter comfort the young warrior and had to smile, dangerously if one looked at her closely. She whispered so only Mike, and TJ could hear. "It has begun, for those two." if one could listen carefully you could hear the small bit of happiness for the young man. It still didn't mean she could have __**fun**__ with the young one as well._

_After a couple of hours waiting, the pair of cocoons were shifting and beginning to crack. I looked up lazily knowing the hard part started now, and gently waking Heather up from her nap she instantly drew her spear out. She knew if the hybrids started to run amuck then she would do something this time around. I felt the tension from Heather, and silently chuckled at her._

_Soon the two broke out of their cocoons, and started to move on their new limbs. They both looked around the hive, looking, learning, and discovering their new home until Desdemona approached them. She attempted to enter them in hope of seeing who their mother was though that didn't appeal to them very well. They both screeched in anger, and clicked rather menacingly. They were also large, as big as Desdemona, and just as mean. They both lunged at her in anger._

_One swiped her tail at the queen, and the other side stepped the queens strike, and rammed her into the wall! She shrieked in rage as well at these two younglings, and used her stinger to bite them. Though one head butted her, and then other jumped on her to drag her into the granite wall. "Void go and help her NOW!" ordering him sternly. Even though it was alright by me to let the young queen attempt to handle these two but if this continued she was either going to be ripped apart or seriously wounded._

_Void leaped to help the queen, and rammed the hybrid that was about to send her claws into Desdemona's ribs, and they tangled away into a duo of claws, and stingers lashing out. Void used his momentum to land on top of the younger hybrid, but used its tail to gorge him in the shoulder, and then used her powerful leg to viciously make a clawing scratch on his foot to make him give way. He dropped hissing in cursing intervals in the predator language._

_"__Heather get off me, now. I have to enter this fight." with that she leaped off, and I ran as fast as I could to help Void out. My body covered the distance between us in seconds, as I leaped onto the rising hybrids back. I used my arms to slam the head into the wall, and hard enough to draw blood, as it ate away the granite. My tail was pointed at its throat as I hissed in a dangerous tone to the pinned hybrid._

_"__Enough of this. You will stop __**now**__!!", the pinned hybrid stopped instantly, and it began to shake in, fear! The hybrid quivered in actual fear because of me! The other hybrid saw its pinned sibling, pinned by her," You __**stop**__, your attack on the queen, __**NOW**__!" my voice was carrying the alien accented tone which made every warrior, and person shiver at its tone of command._

_The hybrid let go immediately, immensely frightened for its life, and its sibling who was underneath the green warrior. "Forgive us father, please!" said the hybrid. It deeply cared for its sibling. The one under me pleaded in a teenage girls voice, as the first. " Yes we are sorry father, we didn't now you were present until you helped the other." she meant Void, who clicked at her, and it sounded like a snort to me._

_I looked at the pinned hybrid under me and spoke, "Will you not attack anyone in the hive?" She nodded her head, and slowly I let her up. She was just like Void, but slightly larger by about a foot. I seemed to notice every hybrid was getting larger, and it kind of puzzled me with their growth._

_As she got up, the other moved to her siblings side, and it occurred to me these two fought as a team! It was there during the fight but due to their birth, they were frightened to an extent which seemed odd to me. "Do you two have names?" asking them, even though I knew what names were coming out._

_"__Yes I'm Kerri." said the one with the scar due to me ramming her head into the wall. "I'm Mary, father." she spoke in a small tone, and had a calm tone in it. So it did work, the whole mind jumping thing actually worked. Though I decided next time to work on it with either the Imperial or just learn it from scratch._

_Just then Kerri and Mary both walked over to me, and then rubbed their faces against mine. I stiffened at the contact! What the hell where they doing?", "We're sorry father, we truly are." they did this so I'd not punish or kill them? Seriously there was a line between devotion, and plain stupidity! Heather saw this and was scowling mentally as the two females rub themselves against Eric, it made her get angry, and fast as well._

_Pushing them away, "Ok, relax stop it. First don't call me father, Eric will be fine though you can call me, father if it helps." I hated the word father from my hive, it made me feel older." Second, you were just born so I'll let you off on this due to your ages, and third. Its almost time to hunt." this was true, it was getting late, and the time to hunt was approaching. They both clicked in an excitement though I answered, " However you two are going to the forest, with a bunch of warriors to catch animals since we have planned on hunting new sources of food. While I, Void, Heather, and some warriors will go to the city to hunt for dogs and such. You two need experience in hunting before you go to the human city." I wouldn't allow inexperience get in the way, this was new even to me, and I wanted to see hard it was._

_They both hissed in disappointment, and prepared to follow Eric as he went away. I saw Void appear on the side of me, and I knew he was grinning due to Kerri, and Mary's affectionate apology. "Shut Up Void." were my only words to him, to which he laughed silently._

_Ok it was getting late, and I needed to prepare the hunt, and the whole hive was buzzed about it. That made me feel nervous. Heather climbed back onto Eric, and reassured him by putting her face against his neck. She was starting to let her emotions get to her now, though she would embrace it slowly, and hope for Eric to get the hint. She smiled warmly as they left the hive to go hunting._

_Ali looked on this, and longed to go hunting but she decided to wait, and explore the young child's hive. In all curiosity she was going to keep an eye on the young hybrid queen, Desdemona or whatever her name was._

_------------------------ Human City several hours later ---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_We arrived in the city, and the sun was barely giving any light off. Though I spotted some dark clouds gathering. It seemed in wouldn't be a bad storm like the last time, it was weaker, and that felt reassuring. I decided that we split into pairs, though I was going to hunt alone._

_This made Heather scowl, and I told her that this hunt I was trying to figure out a strategy since we weren't going to harm any humans to my and her displeasure, but it had to be done. So she took off with Void, at my request. Then with the dozen warriors they spilt into pairs as I ordered them, not to jump any human unless they spotted them. All animals were game if the humans didn't see them._

_I sighed as the dark clouds rolled in over the moonlight putting most of the city into darkness. Only their electric street lights made the city glow. I looked around the area I was in, and found that many of the animals, namely dogs were kept in the buildings with the humans, and I knew if we broke into one, then it only took a single pair of eyes with a loud voice to discover us. Damn it was harder to hunt these dogs!_

_Earlier I came across a medium building where the dogs of the city were kept, and there were at least a few hundred within though the building was called a Pound. Even I could guess what it did to dogs but there were too many humans going in and out, their trucks had a title on their sides, "Animal Control." In all I would have to plan to get into the building but now wasn't the time._

_For a little bit I leapt from roof to roof, looking in the alleys for any wandering animals. I saw cats, and rats but dogs were harder to find. Just then I saw a lone warrior leap into a dark alley waiting in an ambush for something. Then a couple of scents were brought to me, one was a dog, another human._

_I waited above the warriors position, he was unaware I was there, and then I heard barking, and a small scream. A mid sized black dog was with a stub tail with some orange fur on its face. It was in a fit of rage, and hunger. The raged dog was chasing a small human girl who appeared to be at least five or something around that. She had ragged blue pants on her, they were dirtied, her hair was at her ears, and the color was black._

_She wore a white shirt, with a small ragged sweater, and her breathing was erratic due to running for so long. Her body suddenly gave way, near the warrior, and the dog was able to bite her on the leg. She cried in pain, her tears licked their way down her pale cheeks. She managed to kick the dog away for a couple of seconds, and it advanced slowly on her snarling rabidly._

_The warrior jumped onto the dog, as it yelped in surprise, and in pain as the stinger hit it in the ribcage knocking the dog out. The girl whimpered, and the warrior hissed menacingly at the poor girl. Her tears were now flowing, as she desperately crawled away, her back hitting the wall. The warrior figured it could get another host for the hive._

_I watched in shock, I was conflicted in what to do! It was a child, a fucking child for GOD'S SAKE!! Children are innocent due to their inability of understanding, and realizing. I had no childhood, and it wasn't fair for children not able to live a happy life, they dissevered it. Taking that away made them like me, and Ali, people forced me into becoming in what I am today. I would be damned in letting this girl die, and she cried as the warrior prepared to leap forward. I decided to act!_

_------------------------------- Minutes earlier ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The girl ran terrified of the dog that she didn't mean to disturb, she was just looking for scarps in the trash, trying to survive in this dark city. She went through the trash, and accidentally threw a can at the dog who came around a corner. It then chased her like food, and ran for as long as she could. _

_She ran into another alley, and tripped on her own footing. Tears were leaking from her eyes as she saw her pursuer reach her snarling, and barking. She saw him clamp down on her leg, as she felt the searing pain of her skin tearing under the canines jaw. She cried out in pain, as the dawn of not a single person was going to save her! She was an orphan who's step father beat her, and she ran away weeks ago from her tormentor._

_She kicked the dog in the head with her tattered sneakers, the dog yelped in pain, it backed up shaking its head. She crawled away using her hands, and good leg to the wall, only delaying her death from the jaws of the canine. It advanced on her with a mad gleam in its eyes of a predator eying its food._

_She cried in terror, and as she was going to die! Just then a hissing sound came from her left as a larger figure jumped the dog, it yelped as saw the thing kill the dog. Then it turned to her, and hissed dangerously at her! Her eyes widened at the strange, and dangerous monster, or animal in front of her! It came closer hissing, and its claws were coming closer to her, and she saw a second mouth shoot out and the thing came closer to her._

_Tears were streaking down her again, and she mentally screamed, "HELP MEEEEE!" just then figure jumped the thing in front of her. She saw it swipe at the thing, and hissed at it. She realized it was another of the same thing that was near her. It was far larger, green, covered with a green smooth like skin, and had a long banana head._

_It lunged at the smaller black version and it shot into the wall, the green one hissed and growled at it with anger, and it took the body of the dog, and climbed up the nearest building. It took a breathe, and looked at her._

_Coming closer, it wasn't hissing, and voice spoke in her head. "Are you alright little girl?" the voice was filled with a warm, older boy's voice, and it was full of protection, worry, and calm. She tried to run to it, but stumbled but was caught, and slowly put in a hug of comfort and warmth. She cried into the armored chest of her savior._

_------------------------ Eric's Point of View -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hissing at the warrior, I was angered at it. Sending a quick swipe at the warrior it was sent flying into the brick wall of the building, as it was hissing in pain. In a cold tone my voice cracked with rage, "__**Leave**__ the girl alone, take the dog __**NOW**__!" it shrieked in panic as it scooped the dog up and fled up the building. Sighing I looked at the girl who was looking at me with a light in her eyes. Slowly moving to her, I stopped several feet away._

_"__Are you alright little girl?" asking her in a sweet calm tone. She ran to me, but stumbled as I caught her, and encased her in hug to comfort her. She cried into my chest, my heart wretched at the sight. I knew if this girl had parents I would have to kill her, if I let her go, but part of me was unable to do so, and it tortured me in my head._

_Slowly rocking her back and forth, she calmed down, and looked at me, as I tired to smile at her but she only saw my green thin lips moved an inch or less. "Are you alright?" asking her again gently. She spoke in a small voice filled with hope, " Yes." she nuzzled into my chest again. I cocked my head in surprise._

_"__Your not afraid of me?" asking her in a bit of shock. "No, you've already hurt me, or killed me. So you must be a nice person to save me." she said with eyes closed as she rested against me. I sighed in relief, so she wasn't afraid of me. Brave or just confused. "Do you have a name?" pulling her closer to me, my head rubbed against her temple in a reassuring manner, and she blushed at the contact. " Susan." she murmured quietly. I smiled at her as best as I could._

_I let her relax for a little bit, until I had to ask the questions that needed to be answered. "Susan, do you have any parents or family?" asking her gently though pending on her answer might decide her fate. She balled up, and cried into me again, and answered through her tears. "No, my mom died when I was small, and the orphanage I lived in hated me. They always ignored me, and the grown-ups barely helped me with the others." so she was an orphan surviving on the streets of a city? At her age!?_

_This all reminded me of Ali's past minus the fact that she was just as sadistic then, as now. It was a little familiar, and it torn me to my core in what to do with her. I could make her suffering go away by, NO! What the hell was I thinking? Though if I took her back to the hive, what would happen. Would the others accept her, hell what the fuck was I saying? Knowing Ali she's probably going to kill her the second she sees her. What about Heather? I had no clue. Void, and the other hybrids would accept her if I ordered it, though I didn't want to make them think that I don't truly hate humans._

_Susan shifted more into my body, trying to keep warm, her body was freezing! I sighed deeply, and murmured gently as she fell asleep, " I'll take you to a place that's safe, and as a…home." I stuttered on finding a word for her. She nodded her head, and fell asleep happy that some one was going to protect her from the cold, and being alone. Here I made my decision that would probably affect my whole life._

_Sighing I brought her to my right arm, carefully placing her near my shoulder, and prepared to scale the building to go meet the others. Just as I reached the wall, a soft breeze brought me a scent which made me stop in shock. Slowly turning my head to my left, I looked past the end of alley, past the silent street, and up a building, and there a lone predator uncloaked was watching me. He was on the edge of the building overlooking the hundred or so yards away from me. He was crouched, leaning slightly, and with one hand to balance him._

_The small storm rolled over, and thunder was brewing. For a minute we both looked at each other, until light flashed cracking the silence, it lit up the entire city, and he was gone. Probably cloaked himself, and I wondered, " Why are you watching me?". With that I scaled up the building heading to the others direction. A light poured from the dark sky._

_---------------------------Later on --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Heather was needlessly stunned as Eric showed up with a small human girl in his arms, and she saw him cringe slightly as the whole hunting group looked at the sleeping figure. "Lets get back to the hive, before this storm gets worse." he meant this in more ways then one. She climbed onto him, and he spoke to her, "Heather, please watch her. I have to focus on running." he handed the sleeping child to her who blushed as the small child clung to her. It made her feel some what happy with a child to bear._

_She always wanted to be a mother, and well she could but what was Eric up to, he seemed troubled, greatly as well from his tone. She questioned him to see what was hurting him, and he answered, "Heather I'll be honest, I can't bring myself to kill a helpless child. I can't just do that, it defies my person, and I had no childhood so to speak. I barely remember anything from my birth." then he went on how he felt about this, and well his reasoning on it._

_It tore Heather up just as well, about killing her if she had anyone to look for her, however she was alone, and she was actually glad for Eric to save her from the dog. The girl named Susan clung to Heather tightly as if she were having a bad dream, and a small motherly smile touched her lips for the first time in her life. A maternal bond if humans called it._

_After an hour they reached the hive, and well nothing good was going to come out from this situation that Eric brought, and it was going to be a long night. I sighed as we entered the hive, and I ordered the other warriors to go give the bodies, and hosts to Desdemona. Then asking Void to come he traveled with me to my den. He asked me as we were walking, "Eric, what caused you to bring this human child here?" he was asking me for my explanation before Heather's mother Ali showed up. Even he knew that half human was foe to be wary of at all times._

_"__Wait Void, you'll know, and I'll get Kerri, and Mary here as well." they weren't going to attack the child without my order, and they didn't seem to be hostile like Desdemona was at first so I had my hopes crossed at the moment. At this moment Susan woke up to find a woman holding her, and she looked up at pretty girl with purple eyes giving her a smile that only mom gave her. It was the only memory she had, and cherished it as best as she could._

_She rubbed her eyes, and sat up, looking around from her advantage on Eric's back. When she saw this she hugged him fiercely, and he laughed lightly." So your awake now Susan?" asking her to which she nodded. Now that I looked at , her, eyes were green, and had a sense of hope in them. "Who is the pretty lady with me?" pointing to a waking Heather, who shook her head from sleep. "That is Heather, Susan. A nice person, and some important to me, why do ask?" she looked at the girl, and blushed._

_Heather looked at the young girl with a curious expression, and she looked at Heather, her eyes held a surprised look to someone. Though she couldn't figure out who. Susan saw the woman Heather, and she looked like her mom just due to the motherly smile that was on the woman's face. She felt tears swelling in her eyes._

_We reached my den, and there was Kerri, Mary, and the Imperial warriors waiting for me. I sighed as the two looked at Susan who got off me, as I lay low enough for her to get off, she was next to my side looking at the hybrids Void, and the twins with fear, and curiosity. The twins walked up her, and bent down to look at the first human they ever saw, and were nice to her by Xenomorph standards anyways._

_"__Wow, I always thought humans were taller, and well a bit sweeter." Kerri said smelling the frightened child who hid between underneath me, and Heather. Mary just simply went up to her, and rubbed her face against the child's head, who giggled at the contact. "They are softer then they appear, and well smell good too." she said in a kind tone. Though hunger was just beneath the surface._

_Their comments about her made me feel relieved to an extent though she couldn't actually hear them talking besides Heather and I. "They said they like you Susan." nodding my head to Kerri, and Mary who clicked at her amusingly as she stepped out from behind Heather to look at the strange ones as she sees them now._

_"__Kerri, Mary please be nice to her, and guard her since she's going to stay here." they merely nodded since they didn't actually know yet that humans in general were just hosts, and food till later tonight when they get hungry I thought tiredly. Facing her I tried to smile but my lips barely parted, but my voice was filled with a calm tone. "Its alright Susan, their Kerri, and Mary. They'll protect you here, and there new to the hive as well.'' this was only half the truth since I ordered them to look after her. She stepped towards the two wondering who was who. The look gave me a hint. "Kerri has the scar near her head, and Mary has none." just then they both sat near the child, both their tails whipping in excitement as Susan reached out and pet them on their forwards, and which they rubbed their heads against in a rather sweet fashion._

_I knew they were going to get along nicely, and without any problems. Void looked on in a rather peculiar way as if wondering, what the hell? I laughed at Void's rather confused expression. So I decided to sit away from the trio to think on how to explain this to Desdemona and Ali, oh joy my work was cut out for me. Heather watched the three actually play around, and it was interesting to say the least. Kerri, and Mary were actually playing with Susan by chasing her around the den in a game of tag as humans called it._

_Susan was actually having one of the happiest times of her life, she enjoyed this! She ran a little bit faster, and then reached the exit of the den, and then bumped into someone who entered the den. She looked up at an older replica of Heather, to see cold purple eyes widen in surprise, and then the woman snarled at her. __**OH SHIT**__!! I thought frantically. "Susan get back here NOW!!" she bolted away from Ali, and got behind me and Heather as Ali entered the den with a sadistic smile aimed at Susan!_

_"__Well, it seems you let a host live by mistake __**Eric**__?" she said my name in a rather simple tone. I could see her ready to kill the child. Mike was watching with a wary look, and TJ just hissed at the live child who clung to his friend's daughter. Heather simply got in front Susan, and looked at her mom with a stone face._

_Void, Kerri, and Mary all took positions on the side with the Imperial warriors making a wall between Susan and Ali. "We'll talk away from here." I said this in a cold tone, and with that Ali, and I went away from my den. Thought she longed to jump the child to kill the living witness to see the hive._

_As we moved away, Susan saw a black shape appear to see her and the others relax their guard, and it slipped away to got tell its queen of this event._

_--------------------- Eric and Ali ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After a little bit we stopped a good distance away from my den, and Ali was the first to speak, " Well, you certainly are an enigma to me little boy, always doing things that even I have trouble seeing through. Here I was about to talk to you about my other daughter, and I find a little human girl running around like its her home?" her tone was cold, and she was grinning._

_"__I decided her fate Ali, and it was my choice alone. She has no parents, she's an orphan like __**you. **__She seemed barely able to survive on her own, at only fives of age, at least you had something of a home before you killed." I snarled the word you, and she seemed to bristle at this. "Do not compare me to a **pathetic human! **__They are hosts. Humans mostly lie, cheat, and are pathetic when confronted with death. That child is going to die in the hive regardless of what you do." she was staring at me with a cold look, and he fists were turning white from the pressure._

_"__Apparently she is not afraid of our kind, and the others like her. She was treated poorly at that Orphanage from what she said. They ignored her, the adults never helping, and both parents are either dead or they abandoned her." I didn't know the exact story with her father yet._

_" __They will kill her, the moment they see her. Its only natural for Aliens to kill humans so others are born. That is what will happen to that human." Now she wanted to say humans had a purpose of only being hosts._

_"__Tell me this Ali, what is Mike to you then huh? Just another human so he could bring a queen like your daughter the Imperial, another TJ into your life? NO! You fell in love with a human because you still are human. You love him because he gives a glimpse of a life you thought impossible humans, and aliens actually living together. Even if he helps you expand hives, you co exist. Don't give this Bullshit of humans are only 'hosts' I'm still human to an extent where I have emotions that no Alien, warrior, or queen can have! " my voice was cracking with anger, and a searing warmth was coming over me._

_Ali stared at me, her eyes glittering with unspoken anger, sorrow, and pain. Mike looked at the both of us, with a sad look on his face. He loved Ali with all his being, and heart. Ali spoke up, and directed this question to me._

_"__Tell me this Eric. Will that girl love it here, seeing humans die in front of her eyes, and be shocked at this. Horrified knowing her savior is a killer. She'll turn on you in second, running for help to that city. Maybe I should kill the miserable child now, and not face that problem later." she stepped to move back to the den. She stopped as I hissed in anger, and stood at my full height dwarfing her in the tunnel._

_"__You will do no such __**THING**__!" I roared, my shook with rage as my tail blocked her path, she stared at me with a cold glare. TJ leaped at me, and I caught him in my grip, slamming him against the wall. He hissed in pain, and Ali looked at with widening eyes._

_Looking at her, I calmed down enough to speak in a sad tone, and my sorrow rose above my anger. "Ali, if I killed TJ, right here, how would you react?" she gave no answer so I continued. "You would feel alone, knowing someone important was killed, a part of your family, you love gone forever. A part of you dying. That's how I feel for that Child Susan, Ali. I never had a family, only lovers who died because of me. I don't want to see the both of us going through this again." with this I stopped to let her answer. I also loosened my grip of TJ's throat who somewhat relaxed in seeing what Ali was going to do._

_" __That is true." she whispered to me. For several moments she was again silent. " I did feel alone, and scared that Mike, and TJ, who helped me to feel that my first true friend Timothy was beside me. I do love Mike, and feel happy because of that. So what you say is true about me but I have one question for you now Eric." she said this quietly her voice lacking any emotion. Mike gave her a hug, and brought her close, then I released him as he went to Ali, and wrapped both of the two together. It was a moment of silence._

_"__My question Eric, is what do you feel for my daughter Heather, and she to you." asking her eyes with the gleam of excitement in them. I stiffened at this, and looked down thinking, what was Heather to me. A friend? No, more then that. What did I feel for her, and she feels for me. I decided to answer, as a warm fire feeling was rushing through me, and my heart beat increased greatly._

_"__What I feel for Heather. It was subtle at first when we first met, and I was curious mainly, and then it just grew slowly as these weeks and battles we had to together. I was at first frightened at what she was feeling, and it was actually puzzling for me to know. Honestly I have a good guess now in what she feels for me. What I feel is now certain." the warmth was rushing through my blood now as we talked about her, Heather. It was burning me up inside. Ali saw and gave a small smile, and Mike leaned into Ali. _

_"__What I feel for her. Is that I'm in l-…" a sudden pain hit me in the head as a cold feeling hit me. There was a fight in my den between Desdemona, and Heather with a lot of warriors. She must've found out about Susan, and she was really gunning for Heather, and Susan really hard. Ali saw him stiffen, and hiss, as she heard the distant sound of screeching Aliens locked in a fight. A cold chill ran down her spine, fear of losing her child!_

_"__Heather, Susan." whispering quietly I bolted down the caverns to my den in enraged at this situation. I didn't realize that Desdemona would act so quickly! I should've stayed closer to the den! I became aware that Ali, and TJ were running behind me, and I realized that she was scared in losing her child, her family! I hoped that we would be able to stop this, and there was hell coming for a surprise visit on all seven levels!_

_----------------------------- 20 minutes earlier Eric's den -------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Heather watched her parents, and Eric leave the den, and she was nervous at her mom's disdain for humans. Children were up on her almost ready to kill list if she even had one. She knew of her parents history, and her mom's was anything but good._

_Susan, was at the back of the den, with Heather, clinging to her in fear that the other woman would be near her. Heather looked at the little child and smiled in hope of trying to calm, and spoke to her while tracing her fingers through the child's hair. "It going to be alright Susan, Eric will be able to make my mom see his reasons of you." hopefully this was true on her part._

_The child nodded her head, and hugged Heather even tighter in response. She was scared of how Eric's voice was when she met the other lady. The older woman smiled at Susan as she felt her hug against her, and Heather simply knelt down, and hugged the child tightly to her chest. Is this what it feels to be a mother? Heather asked herself this question, as a strange urge of protection was rising in her for the young child._

_Just then Void hissed, and growled to the entrance of Eric's den. Something startled him badly. "What is it?" she asked the hybrid warrior. One word came from him, and it caused Heather to turn pale, "Desdemona." he hissed her word out in pure disgust, and annoyance. "She's coming here, and has at least a dozen warriors coming with her. If I had to guess their coming for the human girl. She hasn't been informed of her living at the hive." Void explained the situation as best as he could. He simply guessed on the young queen's intention. As it stood it wasn't pleasant to say the most._

_The twins hissed at the elder female's arrival, as they took flanking positions beside Heather, and Susan. The Imperial warriors gave them a small wall, and Void stood at the front since he would try to drive off the queen till Eric explained the situation to her though that wasn't likely going to be the case._

_A few moments later, the dozen or so warriors walked into the den, with their mother leading them. Desdemona looked on to the small host, and smiled. So they missed one after all. When she saw he warriors report on this, she was baffled by this to say the least, a small host playing with the new hybrids of the hive. When she saw Heather hugging the child, she thought that is was her idea of letting the girl live, being somewhat human. She looked at Heather, as only a matter of sixty or seventy feet separated the two._

_Desdemona spoke in a rather calm tone, though physically she had other thoughts on this, " So there is a host alive. Why was it left alive I'll never know. Now give it to me, it will house more of my King's and my children." she looked at the now terrified human who was watching with bug eyes. She saw Eric's friends form a shield around her, as more of the black ones came into the hive. She saw another one like Kerri, and Mary but with a crown like a king or queen._

_Void spoke in a heated tone, not liking the fact that she could order them around but it was actually Eric's authority. "Leave Desdemona. Eric hasn't explained her yet. He will tell when he's finished talking with the other female Ali." Desdemona hissed at the warriors words. "I believe that my King hates humans, and from I my sight sees its that other host who cares for the smaller one. So it leads me to believe that one somehow convinced my King in letting it live." she hissed her words to Heather, who hissed as well._

_Things were going down hill as the expression says, and Void knew a fight was coming! "I will have that host implanted by next light. I will remove it with and without your assistance. Now choose the wiser choice!" she growled at Void who was shaking in a fit of unspoken rage. He knew this time Desdemona had the advantage namely due to he presence and the sheer size of the warriors that she brought with her! There was little chance the human girl was going to survive the next couple of hours. Eric wasn't here, and it was impossible to know how long it would take him to get Ali from the girl. Never the less Eric said to protect the girl, he cared for the young child, and Void was not going to let him down now at all times!_

_Void hissed angrily at Desdemona, which caused her to speak in a dangerous tone, "It seems you chose the hard way." she lunged at Void! He side stepped the slash from the queen, and used his tail to hit across the face in a flash. She screeched in raged! The warriors surged forward and were smashed into the twins Kerri, and Mary, with the three Imperial warriors. Heather shouted to Susan, "Go to back of this cavern. There's a small crack just enough for you to be safe from this fight!" this was true, a indent in the rock wall went far enough back for her to hide in. It was small enough just for her size. Susan quickly got into the small hole in the wall, watching the fight unfold._

_Void, was dodging Desdemona's claws, and tail as he kept getting a hit on her, but only a small clip of his claw ever reached her body. Desdemona quickly leaped to the side as Void charged with a renewed fury but he was cut in the ribs by the queens quick tail stinger. As he dropped, and turned three warriors jumped onto him, making him unable to help Heather._

_Desdemona approached Heather who stood facing off with the hybrid queen. She took out her spear and gripped it so hard that her knuckles were white from the pressure. It shot out, as she took a slanted stance against Desdemona who roared charging at the woman. Heather simply rolled over to her left expecting this, and as her foe was in front of her she lunged the spear with a lighting reflex hitting the queens shoulder. Desdemona roared at the pain of the metal weapon._

_She jerked away from the weapon violently shaking the spear, and Heather stumbled as the greater weight pulled her forward, and then Desdemona's claws struck Heathers right shoulder. A sickening sound of flesh was heard as Heather screamed at the wound now current on her shoulder. Her blood ate away through the clothing oh her exposing the shoulder. Her blood dripped onto the ground hissing at contact. Again Desdemona charged in and Heather leaped to her right rolling past the stretched out arms of the queen, and hit her in the ribcage. Dark green blood sputtered out from the weapons spear tip point. Desdemona grinned and Heather looked in shock as the queen pulled her forward! The queens fist smashed into the woman's jaw line sending her a good seven feet back from the force of it._

_Void was being besieged by three warriors who were all jumping him from different sides. He was getting torn up good, as his body bore marks of the stingers hitting his armored skin, but his size proved to be a force as he smashed his claws into the faces of his enemies. The attacking warriors had slash marks on their bodies._

_The twins were doing well against the six that attacked them, they used their ability to fight together to an advantage. Though they were unskilled they fought viciously at the half dozen warriors, who all were thrown against the walls, and blood was dripping from their wounds due to the duo._

_As for the Imperials they were being jumped from the ceiling as some of the six warriors used the walls to spring on them. It was a two on one fight for the Imperial warriors as they tried to fight back as best as they could. Desdemona approached Heather again who tried to get to a knee but was backhanded near Susan's spot in the wall. The spear was in arms reach of her. She saw the dangerous queen pick up Heather. She made a quick decision._

_Heather felt herself look at the face of Desdemona who looked at her with distaste, and full of hate. " You will not plague this hive with your presence. I will not kill you due to my King's order but I will kill that host in due time." she aimed her stinger at the chest cavity in order to either seriously injure the human, or knock her out. She aimed and prepared to strike! Heather saw the second mouth, and swore as she didn't have her spear._

_At the corner of her eye she saw a small figure with a spear twice her length shove the spear near the side of Desdemona's neck, cleanly hitting part of the neck, as she roared, dropping Heather. "SUSAN NO!!" she screamed as the five year old attempted to draw the attention of the queen. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MOMMIE!!" Susan yelled at the enraged queen. Heather's jaw practically dropped! Did she call her, her! A mother!? She didn't have time to wonder long as Desdemona shoved the small child into Heather as she toss the spear to the side, saliva was clearly dripping from the queens jaw as she approached. She was enraged at this small host nearly getting a killing blow to her, the Queen! Susan looked at the queen with a fierce expression despite the tears forming in her eyes as the queen came within a few feet of them. She didn't get any closer._

_A loud echoing roar of rage filled the whole den, and all living things stopped as the noise filled the den. It was like a queen ready to kill something as how loud was the roar. Just then all the aliens in the room dropped roaring in agony as a sharp pain racked their heads. All were affected except Susan, and Heather. The warriors felt like their bodies were on Fire, and being hit with claws as waves of pain hit them mentally!!_

_An un-human voice filled their minds, "__**ENOUGH!!!**__" Eric appeared in the entrance, shaking from sheer rage at the sight of the fight. Ali appeared behind him, appeared stricken at the tone of his alien voice. It was unnatural, and full of authority ready to kill any who disobeyed him. He walked into the cavern, and warrior stood up trying to stand but was back handed by Eric with his fore arm sending the warrior smashing into the wall, blood ate away at the granite. Void saw this through his painful agony, and had a single thought. "He is pissed off."_

_------------------------------- Eric's P.O.V -----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I was in raged no more then that I was PISSED OFF beyond all recognition to any one! " __**ENOUGH OF THIS**__!!" I roared out one more time. Fury was flowing everywhere in me, ready to kill all those who caused my important people to be hurt. "__**Leave now, everyone NOW!!**__" the pressure on the warriors minds vanished in an instant, all of them ran out of the cavern in fear, only Desdemona, and the others remained._

_Walking up to the queen, who looked at me with fear, and surprise. "__**What caused you, to decide this on your own? Answer me.**__" my voice was all alien coldness, ready to tear her head apart from her body. " My king, there was a host alive, and I thought that you were persuaded to let it live by her, and so I-" she was cut off as I spoke. "__**Silence**__." the word was like the actual form of death, so cold, and full of unspeakable rage. Desdemona was quite frightened at what Eric's personality. This was a side no one ever saw, and it was new for a reason._

_"__**If you were smart enough, you've already were to look for me, and ask about this! You do not control this ****hive**__**! Any single act is not permitted without ****my approval**__**, and ****I**__** decided that girls fate ****here**__." I was just pissed at the fact she acted on her own to attempt to kill Susan! She looked at me paling if that was possible for a hybrid queen. "She is too stay here!? Alive in the hive?" she quickly drew in a breathe. I looked at her with a cold expression, my lips were hissing menacingly at the mere sight of her, a __**queen**_

_trembling now in fear of my wrath! "__**Yes, I saved her, and brought her here! Now you will leave her alone, and if ever so think of killing either her, or Heather your head will be sent to the Imperial so she herself can crush it herself!!**__" I hissed out as the rage was reaching its closing._

_"__Now get out of my sight!!" my tone returned to normal, and the calm anger made Desdemona run out of the hive, fearing for her life. I never felt so angry, and scared except with Luna, and Julia. I breathe deeply, trying to relax now, that my reasoning was delivered to Desdemona in a rather authorities tone. Sighing I looked at Heather, and saw her hug Susan in a motherly embrace she had a smile on her face._

_I noticed the wound on her shoulder, but reminded myself that it was healing fast. "What happened between you two?" asking in a curious tone. She looked at me with such happiness it shook my heart to core at mere amount of it. "She called me, mom." holding the girl tight to her, and Susan saw Eric was there. She hopped out of Heather's embrace, and hit me full in the chest as my arms brought her up to my shoulder. "Are you hurt Susan?" looking at her with concern. She shook her head, and said " No, I-I was scared that the big queen thing was going to hurt mama, and well I thought if I distracted it, then you papa would come save us. I was right too." she beamed at me. Though my jaw was slack for a few moments at the word Papa. WHAT THE FUCK!?!_

_"__Susan, w-why did you call me…papa?" I asked stunned. "Heather reminds me of my mama, when she smiled at me to make me happy, and make it feel everything was alright. She almost reminds me of her." she paused to look at Heather with such love it was shocking me to no ends now._

_"__As for ,you, saved me from the bad dog, and you were so worried about me. You helped were other people ignored me, and you did save, me, and mama from the bad alien." she snuggled closer into my shoulder, and a warm feeling was coming over me, and I looked at Heather stood beside me, looking at Susan with care, and had a warm smile on her face again._

_So I decided on a something which would make Susan important to me. "Susan do you have a last name?" asking her gently. She frowned and shook her head and asked, "Why papa?" I nuzzled my head against hers making her giggle as my hot breathe tickled her neck. It blew her hair away a little. "Because you're my daughter, and its proper from what I know that my daughter must have my last name? So Susan Sanders? I like that it fits does it?" Susan looked at me, and hugged tighter then ever, which made my neck strain as the air flow was restricted._

_Just then Ali appeared watching the whole scene unfold, and she had a sadistic smile on her face which I was frowning now. "So, you decided to have a daughter now, __**old man**__." she said sarcastically. OLD MAN!? Oh you evil sadistic bitch! Two can play this game!_

_"__Oh, if I'm not mistaken Heather is her mother, and that makes you…**grandma**__. You get that **granny**__** Ali**__?" snickering at this. Ali snarled angrily, as all woman are insult when you call them old. She smiled at me, and said, " Don't push your luck any further Eric, or that will cost you." she laughed evilly as she left the den. I sighed, and gruffly spoke, "Dam your mom is so confusing Heather." this was a simple fact not an observation or statement._

_Heather smiled at me, and laughed lightly. I sighed as Susan begun to fall asleep on my shoulder. I yawned, as I was tired to no end. So settling on the sandy floor, Heather took Susan, my daughter out of my arms, and lay against my side pushing her into her chest. Susan slept soundly against Heather, and she whispered to her, "Good night little one. Sweet dreams." and with that Heather fell into peaceful rest._

_I looked at the twins, Void, and the Imperials who looked at the scene with intense curiosity and well, happiness if I could guess their looks. I smiled to them, "Get some rest. From next morning on the real test begins." planning the strategy against the battle that was coming. No storm would be able to compare in sheer strength of it. It would be a fight for survival, for me, Heather, my daughter Susan, and the hive. Though I couldn't help but wonder, would I have the strength in protecting everyone I cared about? Soon sleep took over me, and I glanced down at the tow sleeping figures, wrapping my tail protectively around them, and soon darkness took me away to dream about a possible outcome, a family._

**Author's Note: Dam I wrote this all week ( over 15k words People!!) , hope you enjoyed this. Now you saw the different sides of Eric, and well his feelings beginning to surface. For Ali, I had to actually guess when talking about her family, and she asking Eric, that part actually took me an hour to write. So I hope you enjoyed that.**

**As for the size of this chapter, its due to me not being here, but in Florida for about all of next week so no updates unless I find a PC in the hotel which is not likely. If you have questions by all means ask them, and I'll answer them in next chapter before writing again.**

**Still I wonder if I could any ideas while riding a rollercoaster in Disney? Back on topic I hope you enjoyed this plot in the story, as it hit me on Monday, and well I tried to click this together. As for the battle of the predators, it will come in two chapters. The one after the next chapter in chapter 13. I might write a long one as the finale of this story.**

**One more thing I'm deciding on writing the Hybrid III, and well you might be flipping on who will be in it. It might involve an member of Eric's family from his lost past, which I haven't explained yet. So who knows till I get there hope you enjoyed this again.**


	12. The Trap of the Hunters

**A/N: Watch for Grammer errors, and missing words since i tried to get them all though I may have missed some.**

_Yawning my vision came to me from my sleep, and I looked around trying to clear away the blurriness from the sleep. Last night was insane I thought with the fighting, Ali's answers, and my own revelation. It shook me to my core on what was potentially happening, me having a family. The thought brought a warm feeling through my body as I looked to my side to see Heather, and my new daughter Susan._

_They slept so peacefully, and gently it was as if they were a mother, and daughter, and Heather unconsciously gripped the small girl into her body as if protecting her from the dangers around her. Looking around the others were still asleep as Void was with the Imperial warriors, and the twins were sleeping side by side. As I continued to look around, a sight startled me as there were new occupants in the den._

_Grandma Ali, my new nickname for her now, was sleeping with Mike, her head against his shoulder with his arms around her. She looked just as peaceful as Heather, and for a second you could see the happiness in her features as Mike held her. TJ was near them, his tail formed a protective circle for his best friend. As much as I wanted to tease Ali for being so helpless I couldn't, since there were some things never meant to be mocked._

_Though I was intensely curious in why they slept here? Maybe due to the whole hive being against them, though last night really the hive got my message. Ali, and Mike probably figured that it was safer here in the den, though it was usual for me, and I sighed as the others were waking up._

_Void was the first to move as he stood up, and stretched his body to hear the satisfaction of several joints creaking to chase away the stiffness. The Imperial warriors also stirred as the center of their group woke. " Morning Void." speaking to him yawning as he looked at me, he clicked in response. " Its going to be a long day." he said moving towards me, as he moved past the twins they also stirred. Though they were unconsciously kicking each other in their sleep, and it made me laugh lightly._

_Apparently I was having a good morning with me laughing? I wondered about this, and then the realization hit me. The new species of the animals were most likely born during the night. I sighed tiredly knowing I had to see what they could do, and add them to the strategy of taking on the Predators. Who were coming soon, as I remembered the lone hunter watching me with Susan._

_It troubled me as that hunter was observing me. Watching at the sight of me comforting Susan, a human. If I had to guess his thoughts at the time. This made me feel nervous in why he was doing that. Kerri, and Mary clicked tiredly as they stood up shaking themselves awake, and that caused the two at my side to stir._

_Heather was first as she opened her eyes slowly," Good morning, I see your enjoying yourself." my tone was gentle but hinted a bit of humor, as Heather saw herself practically crushing the child to her chest. It made her blush slightly as she answered, "Morning to you as well." she smiled as I frowned, Heather didn't get angry for me trying to tease her? Sighing knowing that Heather really wanted to be a mother._

_It made me smile, as Susan murmured as her rubbed her eyes," Morning Papa, Mama. " Susan smiled at me as I started to get up as well. As soon as I stretched out Heather placed Susan onto my back who was smiling at her new position." Yay I get a piggy back ride from Papa!" she said beaming, and this I had to chuckle at. Susan was funny, and it made the morning feel great. Heather was smiling in a mother's way, as the little girl promptly explored Eric's back, through his quills as she started to touch in utter fascination._

_Soon Heather joined Susan, and Eric was feeling the added weight of his new passenger, though he kept quiet about it. He didn't want his daughter to think that she was a burden to him, and he prepared to leave to go see the new kinds of alien in the hive. The twins, Void, and the Imperial warriors all joined him, following him. Ali, and Mike were still asleep though TJ saw us leave, and I gave a brief nod if Ali woke up, she knew were to find me._

_As we made our way through the tunnels Susan was watching it was a surprised expression as she saw the tunnels overhead. " Wow how big is our home Papa?" she asked me out loud. Her voice was filled with excitement, and happiness of being in a home. Heather smiled as I answered, " Its fairly large Susan, and if you get lost its alright. None of the hive will hurt you, and I might let you play with Kerri, and Mary if you stay close for now." my explanation, and promise made the child beam at me._

_The twins clicked excitedly as well, they liked the game they played with Susan, since it was fun for the trio before Desdemona showed up." Father can she play with us after?" asked Mary, she had an eagerness that caught me off guard, and Kerri added, " We will watch her father so please can we? Later?" she was practically ready to play with their new sister! When I can across this thought, my smile widened slightly, as we started to turn around another bend._

_For a few suspenseful minutes the twins were anxiously awaiting his answer, and he told his daughter, " Susan when we are done talking to Desdemona, the one from last night, you can go play with Kerri, and Mary. They will watch you if you wander away. " Susan's response was a bone crushing hug to the back of his neck, and she said to the twins, " We can play!" she yelled happily to which they came up to her, and began to rub their heads against the girl who giggled._

_Heather was laying directly behind the girl, and was slightly holding a laugh in due to the twin's usual attitude toward Susan. It was funny to see two hybrids actually playing with a human! Void noticed this, and sighed grudgingly, he felt disturbed by the sight as it made him feel…awkward._

_Sensing this from Void, I spoke to him," Something up Void?", to which he responded, " Nothing at all Eric. Just dealing with the fact of two of my kin being __**soft**__." he admitted, and I laughed at the word soft. He thought they were gentle? Oh I hope he didn't say that to them directly. The said two were ducking there heads playfully from Susan who was trying to touch them._

_It was truly an odd morning for me personally, and I mentally told Heather, " What an interesting morning were having?" she could hear the relief, and happiness in his observation. " Yes I agree, and I wish in the future there can be more like this." she pressed herself onto his back, and I looked back at her in wonder. What does she mean by in the future? That puzzled me right there, though I didn't ponder this too much as the central chambers passage came into view._

_Immediately the twins stopped playing, and stood up knowing that play time was later, and I gave my daughter a warning, " Susan we almost in the Center of the hive. There are things that you'll see which might frighten you. So if you want to leave, Kerri, Mary you'll lead her away." I was nervous on Susan's view of how hive members were born. If it scared her, I would try to comfort her on how to deal with it, since I had too at first with Luna's hive. Heather could feel Eric stiffen as he told Susan on what could frighten her, and she hugged the girl to reassure her. The girl responded by resting against her chest, and Heather felt an urge to protect her, like last night._

_Sighing deeply we entered the center of the hive, and it was busy. Their were new types of aliens to which I went out with my mind to see how they were. Looking at them I use was surprised that the drones were just drones to an extent. They held some will but it seemed they didn't like to think too much of their own, that led me to believe why sometimes hives were so well organized._

_Though the runners were the opposite, they were bred to scout, and run. They made choices that they believed to be right for the hive, as they looked for potential hosts, food, and danger. They would come in handy for scouting runs, and that would make me feel easier. One less thing for me to do, but another thing to worry about._

_Susan was watching her surroundings with wide eyes as she saw the other people on the walls hanging either limp or just laying on the floor. The smell made her feel sick, as she took it all in with a scared look. Though her curiosity was peaking on what had happened to them. She asked Heather who held her gently, "Mama, why do these people have holes in them?" she asked titling her head at the bodies._

_Heather sighed at her question as she was not screaming or flipping out she felt Eric nod mentally at her to tell. "Those people have holes in them because like your sisters they came out from them. it's the only way for them to be born in the hive." she said toning down the graphic detail of humans being ripped apart from the inside." She doesn't need to know yet." Eric told her, as she felt relief at his request._

"_Are they dead?" she asked again, as her voice was filled with curiosity, and Heather froze, while Eric looked back, and decided not to hide the truth from his daughter. If she hated him, well what was going to happen?" Yes Susan, they are. I'm sorry if you feel scared or hate me for it, but this is how your sisters like Kerri, and Mary are brought into this world. Its an inevitable thing to occur everyday in the hive Susan." my tone was filled with worry as I awaited her reaction to the news._

_I felt a warmth from the back of my head, as she hugged me in a reassuringly way, "Papa I couldn't hate you. You saved me from that place. I can live here." she said to me smiling as I felt my heart rate calmed down. It made me feel happy to know she said this but still, " Susan don't force yourself to stay in this part of the hive, you can leave with Kerri, and Mary when we are done here. " I said to her, as she nodded her head in agreement._

_Sighing my gaze came upon Desdemona approaching though I noticed she was with a dozen warriors as she was till shaken from last nights orders from him. "My king." she said respectfully as I nodded to her, " Well I can say for certain that the runners, and drones are going to make the hive live a bit easier." saying this to her in calm tone, though I hinted some gentleness in it. Desdemona looked to him nodding, and she turned to Susan who merely put on a rather defiant yet cute face._

_The way she looked at Desdemona made me smile at her, and it affected Desdemona as she approached my side sniffing Susan to remind her children to leave her, King's daughter alone or to watch her as traveled throughout the hive. "Forgive my lady, for last night." she said in a rather gentle voice as she said it through me, and it shocked me to see Desdemona rather calm to her. I expected a cold tone, strained but this was surprising._

_It was on Desdemona's part to nice to her King's new daughter now, and she would respect his wishes since she didn't want to be on the wrong end of his claws, and besides the little human had a rather nice face as she smiled at the hybrid queen. "Thank you, but can you not hurt me or Mama?" she ducking her head sheepishly. I mentally prayed for that to happen._

"_Hmm, maybe in time child." she said gently, clicking once or twice, and Susan petted Desdemona's head as she stiffened in surprise from the contact of Eric's daughter. She herself was not used to another's touch, maybe when fighting but being rubbed by a human was really not her list of things to do. At first her reaction was to hiss but the gentleness of it made her push her instinct down._

_It felt so nice, that every one in front of the her, could hear a low content hiss from her. It was like she enjoyed it. I had to mentally stop myself from laughing at the sight of her practically humming at Susan's touch, though the other's expressions were just as stunned. Heather had her eyes widen in shock as she saw Susan rub Desdemona's forehead, as the queen's head was downward as if enjoying it. The twins merely hissed sadly at their sister for ignoring them, though it was only because they were young. Void meanwhile was not doing so well on his part. He clicked a few times, and let a few intervolving hisses out of his jaw. He was laughing hard, too._

_The queen hissed instantly shaking her head, her dreadlocks swishing as she snarled at Void, I let her do this. "Is something funny warrior?" she hissed coldly at him, who merely looked to Eric, and I just turned away as not bothered by her intentions to him. He mentally started to sweat as Desdemona took a step to him, her body quivering in sheer rage at him._

"_Is their something on your mind?" hissing to him, who he sighed, "No." replied as Eric was allowing her to take her embarrassment out on. _

_Heather was watching the whole thing, and she kind of felt sorry for the hybrid warrior, though almost. She watched Eric merely watch Desdemona approach Void, and he spoke in an amused tone, though he kind of felt guilty for Void being the scapegoat for her. "Alright calm down Desdemona. It was just a sight that surprised us, so don't take your anger out on him." my tone was gentle though it hinted some caution._

_Desdemona gave a low growl at Void who merely snorted at Desdemona, as I sighed relived that there wasn't a fight in the hive. "Susan, go play with Kerri, and Mary." as I looked back to my daughter who beamed as the twins hissed in excitement at Eric's words. The trio bounded off into a tunnel with the twins chasing Susan who giggled. Soon they were out of sight._

"_That little child is special my King." Desdemona admitted to Eric, who smiled slightly at the queen. "Yes she is. Children human or not, don't have to be alone, even they don't need to die needlessly. Maybe just maybe Desdemona she can bring peace to the hive." from what she did to Desdemona maybe she could do it, to make the hive safer for everyone here._

"_Yes let us hope, that she can my King." she said too looking at the direction of where Susan went, and I turned away sighing. "Well lets see what they can do." I referred to the runners, and Drones who were walking around the center of the hive. For the next six to seven hours I wanted to see how fast, strong, and what they did._

_For the runners I ran against them on a straight of the hive, and the smaller alien managed to outrun me at the end. I was only able to run as fast as the runner though only for a short time. The runner had the same mouth stinger as any other kind, and it was surprisingly faster then a normal strike. So they were scouting aliens, with a quick bite. They would be great assets to the hive._

_The drones were another story as they were practically mindless so I had to give them orders to which they did in precise detail. The drones could follow almost any order Void, myself, Desdemona, or the twins if they worked at it. They also were like smaller versions of warriors but they had also another advantage over them. The drones could spit acid at a distance of ten to twelve feet, some others about fifteen._

"_That's going to make taking down the predators so much easier." speaking to Heather, who merely nodded as she knew this was a major key as well. Acid ate metal, the predators were all metal, flesh, and bone. "Do you think we can win?" she asked him, as he sighed. It took me a while to find an answer for the young woman, as many possible outcomes could happen. "I believe we can on some certain points with them." he took a breathe to explain his belief._

"_It all depends on the predator's number. If they send at most twenty or to thirty we have a chance at winning. It just depends on how many of our hive take them down before the Imperial sends her own forces to assist us. That will not take too long with her mother here, and you yourself. When the battle starts we need at least two warriors to handle each predator, and if possible to kill it before we use the drones. The drones will be hidden so that they can surprise the predators when they spit the acid at them." he paused to let the young woman think this over._

_Heather was a bit shocked at his plan, and it was simple yet effective though her views on the skills of the hunters made her nervous, and she asked, "Eric, what if the predators can handle two warriors on their own?" her voice was strained as if she were scared of that scenario. I was silent for a minute or so to think on that possibility, it wasn't impossible for that to be a factor in this fight. " We can only hope that two on one will be enough. If it isn't then we fight to the last member of the hive until the Imperial, and her other hives send reinforcements to help us. The Imperial ironically is one who is going to decide on how many she can spare us, and her other hives. Once again she decides if I live or die." I laughed at the irony of it again. She had my life in her grip again._

"_That's not funny Eric. She will help us, as she knows the danger if we die." said Heather wrapping her arms around his neck to reassure him, and to reinforce her own resolve for the Imperial queen. For a moment I enjoyed the embrace until a responding answer came from the said queen herself as she decided to check on us. "Concentrate on your part Eric, I will send aid when they strike." the Imperial said in an amused tone._

_She saw some of his thoughts on the fight, and she was starting to like the ingenuity of his plan in the battle. She also was enjoying her mother's daughter getting close to the young hybrid as well, since she saw Heather's feelings surfacing at a steady rate._

"_Hello mother, nice to hear from you." telling the Imperial in a bored tone, I was annoyed slightly at her times to check up on the hive. "Tell me, what have I missed since the last time I checked upon you?" she asked in a neutral tone. Sighing, this was going to be a long day of explaining to her, and at the same time trying to decide on certain battle plans._

_For the next two or so hours I explained everything on Susan, Desdemona, Ali, and the battle that was rapidly approaching. I just had a feeling that it was going to start, and the trigger for it was close. The Imperial was needlessly to say angry at the young hybrid queen, and amused at Eric's threat to her. She also was amazed at the young human child there, and he stood to face down her own mother. A feat in itself for that matter._

"_A very interesting time since the last time I have checked." the Imperial admitted through to me, I felt her caution, and annoyance with Susan but she was able not to disagree on the matter with me. It was a win, win for her. Susan was alone, with no parents, she was happy with Heather, since she secretly knew of Heather's desire for children. Then her own amusement with him, and her mother, she was a bit shocked at his courage or stupidity to stand up to her._

_Her mother at times was incredibly smart, cold, and was able to take necessary steps for a hive's survival. Mainly giving her life to continue this hive. When his details of her request of it were over she spoke, "I must continue to prepare Eric. Do not worry I shall send all I can to help you." with that she broke contact. The Imperial seemed to me, she was worried for her families safety, as her tone was resolved._

"_You see, she will send us help." Heather said to me, in a gentle tone, and it reassured me to an extent. Looking at the center of the hive, it was buzzing with activity since I was overlooking the runners, and drones. Void was next to me, napping as he got bored of just watching Desdemona was in a group of a dozen warriors, which all surrounded her, the twins and Susan were off in another part of the hive playing tag again as I felt them through my link to them._

_Warriors kept coming in and out of the tunnels either reporting to their queen, or eating the stock pile of human, animal, and predator remains. The food supply would last probably to tomorrow, and I had to go hunting tonight. It was time to go hunting in the city, and I spoke, "Well, time to go to the city." Heather nodded from my back, as Void got up instantly. Desdemona asked, "How large is the hunting party going to be my King?" I sighed as I made a figure in my head._

"_I'll take myself, Heather, Void, and eight warriors to the human city to search for animals. Send a party of twelve to the forest for the wildlife there. Just to make sure that we don't get back empty handed. If there are humans in the forest, which is unlikely, don't kill them unless they see you." the queen nodded, and she hissed to about a dozen of her warriors._

_In an instant eight warriors surrounded the three of us, and I got to leave the hive, "Well hopefully there's no storm tonight." Void said yawning as he followed me, "Yes hopefully there's not." answering him as we through some tunnels to the entrance._

_For about twenty minutes we walked to the entrance to see the sun setting, and a light breeze was hitting us, "Lets get going." speaking to everyone, and Heather nodded. Void came to my side, as we sprinted towards the city, and I got a cold feeling that something was going to happen when we reached the city tonight._

_------------------- Later in the City ---------------------------------------------------_

_Sighing the wind in the city picked up as I made my way through the top of the buildings searching for any animals, and I felt uneasy as of now. He decided to let the others hunt alone so they could increase their chances of getting food, and hosts for the hive, and he didn't like anyone hunting alone. It seemed so awkward without Heather or Void to help him this time as he jumped onto another rooftop._

_The city was quiet as most of were I was dark, and had little movement on the ground, and the wind made the temperature drop slightly. My breathe came out in wisps of fog. "Man I don't like this." as I looked around to the ground searching for something to hunt, a dog or something. Mentally I looked over the other members of the hunting party as three warriors caught a pair of dogs, and Void was off somewhere to the west of me. Heather was walking the streets hoping for something to come, and attempt to attract its attention._

_Sighing bored I got onto my knees as I waited for my luck to change, as I was on a rooftop overlooking the area, and the wind shifted to me, as I mentally contacted everyone to see how they were. "Void how is your hunt coming?" asking him as he snorted, "Lifeless, and its annoying to search." he said gruffly. I smiled slightly at the remark, "I know." Then I went to Heather, "Enjoying your stroll in the night?" the young hybrid asked laughing as the woman snarled at him annoyed. "Don't try it Eric, I'm agitated to say the least." she was bored, annoyed, and angry as the emotions back tracked across to me._

"_Fine Heather. Just be careful." saying this gently as I knew she wasn't in the mood for joking, and she smiled as she answered, "Yes I will be careful." sighing again I broke contact, and prepared to jump to the next roof, and a sudden spot in the corner of my vision caught me. Looking at a building that was probably down the street from me something moved._

_The wind blew a sweet scent to me as my blood boiled in rage, predator! "Shit what were they planning?" as I spotted the figure of the hunter in my vision as it stood watching me, and then more scents appeared from all around me! I snarled as there were a dozen around me! All separated from each other by an equal block as they all were staring in my direction. "Oh no, was it time! The massive hunt for me to begin!?" my mind was formulating so many possible outcomes that it made me freeze slightly as my fear spread. "Predators, everyone out of the city NOW!" my command racked all of the hunting party as they smelled the scents in their areas as well. Hissing at them as my feet made my body jolt away as the hunters started to come closer._

_I jumped from roof to roof, as the predators merely were keeping their distance as they ran parallel to me on the other roof tops on both sides, and it made me wonder, what was their target me? Or what else was there? Then I noticed something else as I looked to where the last time Heather was known to be, there were shimmers of the darkness moving to her location! Then I realized when I tried to move to that location the dozen or so hunters merely readjusted their route to keep me at bay! I wasn't the target, at least not yet as the predator from when I met Susan came into play._

"_Oh shit." hissing enraged, "Void where is Heather! Is she near you?" my tone was hinting panic as he answered, "She was a few hundred meters from my hunting spot, but I smell her, she's being pursued by those hunters, but why?" he asked as he attempted to get to the woman but a blockade of hunters blocked him as he stopped._

_My anger and panic were rising fast as I felt the eight warriors being pursued as they where fleeing the city, and then the plan of theirs made sense. It was a trap waiting for me, as if one member of the hive, or specifically one who was close to me were trapped, I would be back searching for that person._

_There were only two members that fit that category, Susan, my new daughter, and Heather. Oh no, add to the fact of separating was a dumb move on my part. Fuck was I ignorant of the time frame of the hunters to make their move, and this was it. It also caught me off guard as I chose a small group to enter the city as my usual dozen or more. My rage rushed through as I charged to reach her location._

_The Predators saw the hybrid figure their plan out, as they were amazed at its ability to understand, and they moved to make it retreat, one of the hunters aimed its cannon at Eric, as it fired with a bang. Another sent its spear gun's tips to it. A few more merely locked up their wrist blades._

_I saw the ball of plasma coming at me, as I leaped off to the side avoiding the blast, and hearing several clanks spears were launched at me! I hissed angrily as I jumped onto another building weaving through any objects on the roofs for cover. Dread filled me as the finalization came to me, I couldn't reach Heather, they simply had too many numbers. Their cannons could pick me off before I got any closer._

_If there were just one or two then I had a chance but a dozen was overwhelmingly impossible, and I felt a sudden coldness as my connection to Heather disappeared, she was apparently knocked out or unconscious! "Heather can you hear me!" my thoughts came to hear the answer of nothing of my echo plea. "No." my body shook as the predators drove me off, towards the outer part of the city._

_As I forced my stunned body to move, a single predator came within fifty yards of me, and pointed with his hand to me, and to his spear held in the other hand, I knew what meant. Fight tomorrow the girl either is killed or we never see her again. The damned hunters used hostages, that was down right cowardly, and pathetic. A undermined plan that was only reserved for the worst of scum, and pathetic humans._

_My rage went through as I roared a defiant screech that echoed with the wind as my emotions of determination, and revenge shot around making some the hunters flinch. "I'll be back for __**you**__." hissing as salvia dripped from my jaw as my lips were hissing at the said Predator in front of me._

_I turned away from the now captive member of my family, and I swore that I would come back the next night with the full force of my hive to KILL THEM ALL!! I ordered Void in a cold, calmly pissed tone, "Were going back, leave __**now**__." as he fled growling at the hunters in his area._

_--------------------------- Heather's P.O.V---------------------------------------------_

_Heather wandered the lone street, as she looked down alleyways searching for some sign of prey she could hunt, but nothing other then blackness of the night. The wind picked up slightly as she started to smell something but couldn't figure it out since she only got part of it._

_She had the alien senses of smell so she got part of what the scent was, and it made her eyes widen as she drew her spear to its full length. She knew this scent, the hunters were here in the city tonight as to emphasize her point a shimmering figure stepped out from the side of the alley in front of her. She hissed lightly at the hunter who uncloaked himself as he advanced on her steadily, he drew his wrist blades. "Eric where are you?" she mentally called but she found out he didn't answer as this time he was being drawn away from her._

_The hunter roared as he lifted his arm to smash his blades to meet the steel of Heather's weapon as she blocked the blade with body of the spear. A loud clash of steel vs. steel grinding against the other, as Heather gritted her teeth as she rolled over to make a side swing at the leg of the hunter as she heard a small crack, as he roared angrily. The knee was hit from the side of the pointed edge of the spear as a blunt axe cut._

_The predator angrily jerked the spear forward as Heather was flung into a close line of metal, and pure strength. She did a small flip to land on her back grunting, and she panted as her eyes fluttered on the verge of conscious. She could hear a familiar screech of agony, and vengeance over the wind as her last thoughts were, "Help me Eric, please." her vision went dark as the hunter looked over the bait._

_Unknown to the hive, predators hated resorting to this type of plan, since it diminished there honor, and was considered cowardly to take the mate of the prey to be bait for their hunt to begin. As according to their law the bait was never to be harmed or ever killed since the penalty of such dishonor is death by beheading._

_The hunt for the unknown would commence tomorrow night, as the predator lifted the unconscious female on his shoulder, and took the spear as well since the weapon was hers by the killing rights the hunter created. The wind blew furiously as he took off, and in the distance the clouds of War had __gathered, to roll in for the battle that was twenty hours from now. The confrontation of deadly hunters was on the verge of erupting into a fall out war!_

**A/N: Hey its been awhile but I'm alive so is this story. I've been remarkably busy, and my classes of foreign language is sucking the life out of me, as I attempt to write three stories little by little.**

**The main reason why this took a while was mental blocks, and a lot of present headaches. So this chapter may seem a bit off so I apologize for the long wait but next chapter if the finale of this story sadly. It will be the longest I've ever wrote, more then the previous chapter which was over 15k!**

**So I believe the wait will be worth it for you people who read this, as I thank you for reading up to this point.**

**As for now I'm almost certain of myself their will be a Hybrid III, as the final story of Eric, as the last fight will await him, and it will be quite the story. Miss Yutani could be lurking around since the Weyalnds were taken out, and she is more dangerous, and smarter then most men.**

**As for Desdemona, and Heather, their fight over Eric will end soon as the next chapter is completed, they won't fight against one another though I tried to get it to happen but it seems a certain little girl made Desdemona calmer then usual, so that's a likely relationship that will develop. So sorry for some hopes to get high since I tried but I will make this up in a scene in the Hybrid III where you'll be satisfied.  
**

**As for Ali, and Mike they too will fight in the next chapter, and I know for certain she will not die nor Mike or TJ, that much is clear to me and to Ali Wenstern since I will not kill of her characters ( I respect her stories a lot for Aliens Vs Predator, as her stories are great).**

**So I hope you enjoyed this, and hope you read some of my other stories that I've begun writing up, as see them on my Profile page.**


	13. A Promise and Advice

**Authors Note: Hey people its been awhile, and its taken a lot of time for me to plan this final fight out. I'm going to make it into small parts since the whole monster chapter will not work since I get very annoyed at writing monster chapters as I've recently learned in my other Fic in Jurassic Park. So its going to be a win for you and me since you get to read more chapters, and it takes less stress of my back to write them out.**

**Since my exams are coming in a week or two, so its going to be a race for me to finish this first part. I don't know how many smaller parts it'll be hopefully four or five plus the sneak peak at the Hybrid III which I have a kick ass scene involving some unlucky cops, and a Station. *Laughs Evilly*…sorry caught in the moment, but that is a scene that I can not get out of my head as it will be good.**

**Now for the Predator hostage thing its actually plausible, since the Predator's Elder Council has the power to make decisions in the Yautja's hunts. This is how I will explain it in a brief scene where a predator informs Heather about how she is bait yet has the freedom to go. They do everything for honor, and this is how I'm going to explain it too you as best as I can since I've gotten some rather nasty Pm's from people about this little turn of events. Ok here it goes.**

**Heather is technically a hostage yet not so, before Eric can come to fight them, she is placed in a spot where multiple Predators can watch her, as they assumed through their intelligence reports that she is the Unknown's mate. You with me so far? Now if the battle doesn't start Heather will be repeatedly be placed in that area until Eric comes which is most likely ASAP. This only happens if she attempts to escape. When he arrives she can leave the area, as they give their word on their honor that she will not be harmed when the battle begins unless she fights later as it only lasts for an hour give or take, or if she doesn't leave the original area as they will respect that.**

**Now hopefully this clears up some mystery and well my own foolishness or me being an idiot in putting this down as I reflect on it even now but what is done till I edit my first two stories as it will give me extra time to plan out the Hybrid III. Ok so now you have an insight on my little rush through the last part of the past chapter, and I thank you all so far who have waited patiently for this to come out as my other Fic, Jurassic Park: Ranger of Isla Sorna is a monster hit still which I do not know why. So if your interested go read on your spare time, and on with the story. Look out for grammar or missing words just to give you all a fair warning in advance.**

The hive was unnaturally quiet when Eric, and his party returned, and the warriors all could feel the undying rage of their father as he returned. They noticed that the female Heather was not with them, and clearly Eric was in the right state of mind to be in his way accidentally or intentionally, as a warrior made the mistake of doing, as he was violently thrown aside as Eric hissed angrily. Void could only silently ask me to calm down, and prepare to plan against the predators as he did miss Heather as he the two had a friendly relationship.

With her presence gone it was a shock to every member of the hive, it seemed so desolate or incomplete without her. Void saw Eric approach Desdemona as she looked at him with a slightly wary stance as she sensed the anger, grief, and the lust to kill radiate from him. It was truly frightening to see him in this state. "My king what has happened to make you so." the hybrid queen hesitantly asked, as she was preparing for me to strike her but I answered in the tone that made every single warrior hiss in rage, and fear of me.

"**Predators**." that one word made my second jaw snap out in rage as it was my ignorance on the time frame, and the lower hunting party as it completely caught me off guard. The whole hive was tense as my orders started to come out, and it surprised the hive, "The predators are waiting in the city, we're going to finish this hunt of theirs. No more waiting, no more preparing its time to act. We're going to war tomorrow night." and the whole hive was shocked, though the excitement to kill their ancient enemies was present enough for me to feel.

Void looked at Eric, and hissed agreeing, "Yes I agree. It is time to fight, and I will not let a hive member die at the hands of those predators." he clicked angrily as he referred to Heather being trapped in the city, and the situation was still playing in my mind about the pattern of those predators. It just didn't add up, as they took a hostage, and that didn't fit with the experience I've had with fighting them. Maybe they were studying in who I kept close so they could draw me out quicker, and more effectively. Maybe they knew that I wouldn't search for them, or go into wherever they wanted, so they used Heather as bait!?

"My King when will we mobilize the hive?" asking Desdemona, as she too could feel that there was no questioning her King's decision, and it was time for her to prove herself in a fight against their other half kin. They would be used for her children, and food for the hive for many months to come. Eric answered swiftly, and the whole hive buzzed with anticipation, "We leave tomorrow night, when the sun begins to set. Gather all of the hive to the center as we prepare. Send the runners to the Imperial with instructions on what has happened. If we get lucky she'll contact me today at the most." ordering this in a cold tone.

I could feel the anger refusing to sink, as without the familiar weight of Heather on me, it was an agonizing truth that I could potentially have gotten her killed! The thought made my heart break, and drove me to the edge of insanity as if she died, I broke off breathing deeply as Desdemona hissed out commands to her children as they went to find their other siblings within the hive. Void looked at me and I answered his unspoken question to me as my face was away from his view. "I'll be fine for now Void. I need some time alone to think of the battle tomorrow night. Please I'll be sane enough to lead the hive." with that I walked towards my den as Void looked at him with a sad face as he clicked sadly at what had befallen Eric.

I walked through the tunnels ignoring any warrior that I came across, as I came close to my den, and a thought hit me, as I would have to explain to Susan why Heather was not here. I felt the rejection and anger of her answer as I could picture it mentally. Would she understand that the Predators ambushed us, or would she just cry her eyes out about her "mother" not here but captured. My body instantly felt cold as I could hear the laughter of Susan playing with the twins Kerri, and Mary. Susan was running around the stone pillars with Kerri chasing her playfully as Mary was laying down cocking her I head in surprise when she saw me enter, as she felt the sorrow, and anger of off me.

"Papa!" Susan said excitedly as she ran into my armored chest, as I held her gently as she snuggled herself into the space under my jaw as I told the twins as they came up to us, "Kerri, Mary. Please leave us for a moment as I need to inform my daughter about Heather." speaking in a strained tone. As the twins got a rundown as I sent the images through the link as they stiffened as this would cause their sister to be hurt. "Yes father, we'll leave you two alone." said Kerri in a sad tone, and Mary asked me before she left with her twin, "Are we partaking in the fight as well father?", and I looked at the young hybrid as I pondered this for a moment. "I don't know, when I'm done talking to Susan, Ali must be told as well, and then I'll decide later." telling her as she clicked understandably at her father's answer for now.

Susan saw her father look at her sisters as they made their way out of the den, and she asked, "Papa where are Kerri, and Mary going?" and then she didn't see her mother anywhere. "Where is momma?" as she tried to look over my shoulder, and I felt my body freeze as Susan looked at me as I was frozen as a statue, as all she saw me was breathing, and I swallowed a deep lungful of air as I tried to speak to her as calm and to keep the anger out of my tone. "Susan. Heather was taken by the Predators." and she cocked her head to the side, "What are Predator's papa?". I took a mental note as she was still incredibly young and she didn't know about the battle that the hive prepared for. "Predator's are another alien like your sisters, they hunt our species, and they are after me," and Susan's eyes widened, "Hunt you! Why would they do it! Your so kind, and warm Papa." she said clinging to me as tears rushed down her cheeks. Susan had the thought of losing both of her parents, and new family.

Eric gripped his daughter closer to him, as he brought her in a sea of warmth, and slowly explained what was happening. "Their reasons for hunting me Susan is that I don't even know why. I've killed some of their kind in the past as its possible they want revenge. I just don't know why. Their using Heather as bait to lure me to them, so they can fight me. The hive will be going to fight them in the city tomorrow night. You will be staying behind." Susan just silently accepted this as she even knew she would not be able to help her father or mother.

For several moments all I focused on was breathing as my daughter spoke in a hopeful tone as leaned against my chest with my arms cradling her, and my tail was in front of her as well. "Papa, will you bring momma back here?" she asked with a sniffle. My lips slowly turned into a faint small smile, "Yes, I will Susan. I'll promise you that." and then my daughter asked me something that made me think over twice before answering, "Papa can you promise that when Momma comes back, can we be a family? A happy family, please I don't want to be alone without you or momma." and for a single moment I felt my anger subside slowly as I calmed myself to give her an answer. I nuzzled her temple as my breath blew her hair as she giggled blushing as well. "What kind of father would I be? Not fulfilling a promise to keep a family together? Yes I will promise you Susan. We will be a family when this is over." as my answer caused Susan to slowly fall asleep as it was still dark, and late.

For about five minutes Susan was slowly shutting her eyes as I gently rocked her back, and forth while hissing very gently in intervals to softly attempt to hum her to sleep. I knew this would be the only calm moment I had before everything turned into a full scale war in the city that was only a night away. Just then a shuffle of footsteps caught my attention as Ali stood in the entrance with Mike, and TJ. She had an unreadable face as her eyes held silent rage, sadness, and agony as one her family was trapped in the city, and I was the one to blame as it was my decision for the party to split into singles to increase the chance of us getting more hosts. "I take it you know?" asking Ali silently as she merely narrowed her eyes at me, and she briefly nodded. Sighing I mentally called for the twins as they appeared directly behind Ali, and they simply walked past her, and they came up to me.

"Keep her warm, until I return later." saying to them in a tone that was gentle as they smiled at slightly as Susan slowly was taken out of my arms and into Kerri's as she put her down, and curled up next to her, and Mary curled into the opposite side of were Kerri was as they had her entrapped in a circle of protection, and warmth. The sight made me smile sadly as by the next night probably the single most life changing event was going to shape the rest of my life or be the death of me. I hoped for the life changer at most.

Walking up to Ali, I motioned her to follow me with Mike, and TJ at her side. As we lead away from my den, Ali was looking at me with a cold, and calculative look as I explained, "I'll show you what happened. I can't explain it again." as I sent the images of the hunt to her, and for the next several minutes she felt everything that I felt at the time.

**(Author's Note: I recommend you listen to Skillet: "Comatose", as I wrote this scene between Ali, and Eric listening to it. Really good song.)**

"Now you see what had happened on the hunt." saying to her in a low tone, as once again my rage was boiling inside me again, and Ali's words only further increased it, "Yes, it was your fault, but you are not entirely to blame for it all." she said to my shock, and I could see some of her pain in her eyes as she walked beside me, and the runner TJ hissed slightly in agreement as he got some of the images as well. "How is it not my fault that Heather is in their hands, and for what sake are they treating her?" as I hissed angrily clearly consumed by the hurt that Ali could clearly feel, and she looked at me with a stone face. It was here that her experience in pain, and her years before I even was born came to into play. "You were caught off guard, first of all, however, that was through your own fault since you didn't know when they would strike. But, most importantly, they targeted my daughter because they knew how much she means to you." she a sad yet small smile tug at her lips as she wanted to hear the words from my mouth.

She continued on, "You did not know how many they would send against you, and also you could not expect them to have a plan like this. You were merely caught off guard, and out smarted, and you have paid dearly for that. My daughter is no weak human female Eric, as she has my blood in her veins.! Heather is strong, as is my family." she walked ahead of me, and I slowly could feel a respect that I never really considered seriously to Ali, and I asked, "What are you saying?" as her lips parted into a sadistic grin, as she looked back at me with her eyes glittering as it sent shivers down my spine at the sight of her dark purple eyes bearing into me.

"Fight Eric! Fight to bring her back to you! Use your anger for your advantage, it's the strongest strength there is, use your fear of losing her as well. Use them to fight for the thing that is keeping you alive. Use it for your daughter's dream of having a family. That is what I'm saying!" she said this with a grin at her lips, as words were not orders to me but comfort, and advice on what to do. Truthfully I never had to deal with this with Julia or Luna since I was human when Julia died, as revenge on that fucker of a doctor drove me, and I met Luna, and when she died it was because of Julia, and the species that caused it were humans.

I had a storm of vengeance and hatred for the man who caused me so much grief and sorrow that I had nothing to lose, only my life, and the end of my painful existence. Now the storm was raging again as an ultimatum, the predator's would be torn apart under my claws, as their blood would spill in the night tomorrow! I walked past her as she watched me from the corner of her eyes following my movement, and I stopped only a few feet away from her, "Thanks…Ali." smiling at the advice she gave me, and then I turned back to her, "Oh I do have a slight problem, I have to have someone watch over Susan when we leave." and she just sneered at me, "What do I look like? A babysitter?!" and I snorted at her response. "Great thanks for letting me know your up to it." as I sighed though grinning slightly until Mike spoke up, "I'll watch her Eric." he said with a smile as I looked back at him with surprise. "You? Of all people Mike why are going to do it?" as he laughed lightly at my question, as Ali huffed at him for doing the task.

"Well for starters I did look after three children for sixteen years with Ali, and I'm not stupid to realize that I cannot fight in this battle as it makes me feel irritated to do nothing. I'm only human Eric, that's not going to change since I can only plan, and help you in any way I can for my daughters sake, and your own." here he had a friendly smile, as he continued, " Eric as a father I can understand that you want someone you trust to look after her, as I want my own to be safe, and happy. It may not matter now but you have my blessing to be with my daughter as I trust you to keep safe after this battle, we will not cross paths after this fight likely." he smiled again at as his face was one of understanding, and well a bit of amusement.

I looked at him with my jaws slackening slightly as a truth hit me, they wanted me and Heather to be together!? They were playing a game to get me with her? I laughed lightly as the thought of it . "Mike, your not bad for a human, I'll give you that. Not bad at all. Your good guy." as I walked past him, and then Ali. Just before she turned away I gave her a promise that made her smile dangerously and yet excited about it. "When this is over. I'll give the answer to the question you asked me before it was interrupted Ali." and she grinned maliciously at the future answer, "I'm looking forward to it little boy." and I smiled at her, "Thanks hag." and I left them with the words of what she said to me to heart.

I needed to calm down, and have a clear mind of strategy against the predators, and my hive asked silently to calm since they didn't want all of my sight to be clouded by rage, and hurt but to be prepared to lead them in the war tomorrow. Walking up the tunnel I was heading to the center of the hive, and I had to use the runners to send a message to the Imperial, or hopefully she would contact me today by any chance. I hoped to any god for her to contact me. Slowly arriving I could feel the hive buzzing with activity as the warriors, drones, runners, and the hybrids were starting to gather in the center waiting for me to join to plan for tomorrow night. As I entered Void approached me though he was wary of me since we returned from the hunt, and I smiled at him, "Its fine Void, I've calmed down. Thank you for trying to help me earlier. Its fine again Void." as he clicked happily, "Your welcome Eric. You just were consumed by rage it was scary to see you in that state of mind."

_**(End Song here)**  
_

Then Desdemona approached she sensed her King's attitude had changed, and it was for the better as she sighed though she kept it to herself, "My King the hive will be ready by tomorrow night. What is our plan of action against the predators?", and here Eric sighed pondering and thinking over different scenarios, and estimating their numbers. It was a hard game of guessing as every detail would either improve or decrease our chance of survival. "Well first things first, we need runners to go to the Imperial hive tonight, since they can get their in the afternoon. So when they get the message potentially they could assist us when the fight has started. It would give us the element of surprise. They need to leave now for that plan to work." Desdemona nodded at his logic, as she hissed out commands to her runners as they stepped forward.

The runners came up to Desdemona as she hissed out orders to them, and I walked over to them as they lowered there heads in respect. Reaching out to them I gave them images that only the Imperial would be able to get, and I gave them the direction to get to the Orphanage. I also added my plea to them, "Please hurry." as they hissed acknowledging, and knowing the urgency of their run, as they bolted from the chamber. Sighing as I watched them run from my sight I looked at the hive as they waited for me to give them orders for tomorrow.

Looking at them with a sad yet I gave them a small smile, "Get some rest, because at first light we plan to go to war tomorrow night." Void nodded as he yawned tiredly as the day wore him out, and I saw Desdemona nod her head in understanding, they needed to be at full strength for tomorrow's battle as it would pit them against the predators, and their own fate of survival. Looking around as the warriors went into different tunnels to rest, and I decided to go back to my den as to be with Susan since she was probably the only one to give me peace, and to be calm until tomorrow night.

Walking through the tunnels I saw Kerri, and Mary look up at me in excitement, but had some caution in their body language as Kerri asked, "Father are we going to fight tomorrow?", at this I answered with a heavy tone, that hinted sadness, and had an edge of steel. "Yes you are, we need all of the hive to win, despite your age I can give you images of how I've fought them, use my past dealings as a basis for your strategy to team up on them. We'll do that tomorrow, for now we need to sleep to be a full strength to fight.", and the twins clicked in agreement with me, and Kerri handed the still sleeping Susan to me as I lay on the sandy floor.

Susan clung to my chest as she snuggled into the warmth that kept her safe, and happy as I smiled at the sight of her. Though I didn't let it be the only thing on my mind as I wondered how Heather was doing, as I couldn't reach out to her yet as I couldn't since the farthest I could send images or my connection was only at most a few hundred yards. Sighing I put my head near Susan's side to let her lean against me as I tried to sleep but a storm of worry, and fear was consuming me as I could only think of one person at this time. "Heather please hold on till tomorrow, please." as the pitch black of sleep slowly made my vision go blurry.

---------------- Human City Rooftops ------------------------------------------------

Heather groaned as she blinked trying to get up, as she was no longer moving, and her eyes flashed open at what happened! The predators had cornered her, and had knocked her out! She hissed as she saw something move to her right coming from with the shadows of a door way, and uncloaking came a hunter as he looked at her making no threatening gestures.

She hissed and looked to find her spear in the predator's left hand, as she braced herself to prepare for a fight, but the hunter made no gesture, but instead spoke in a strained scratchy tone as if forcing his jaw to speak her language, "You are awake now Ooman." Heather looked around to find any other hunters to make sure would sneak around her but the hunter seemed to notice her reaction, and spoke again. "There are no other Yautja hunters around for now. You are not our prey in this hunt. The unknown is, and your are merely bait to lure it here. Forgive me if it is unusual for us to partake in this practice." he spat clearly disgusted to see the Council of Elders to make this decision where was the honor in taking the mate of the prey! It was cowardly and revolting!

Heather looked on in shock, was this hunter actually angry that she was bait to lure Eric here? What was up with that? She hesitantly questioned the uncloaked predator, "Why am I here? Should I be dead or be begging for you to let me live, so you can draw out Eric!" she hissed dangerously at the predator as he merely clicked in surprise, and annoyance. "No you are not a prisoner for this hunter Ooman female. We do not take hostages or mates of the prey as it is unhonorable and despicable to do so. There lines of conditions we follow in this hunt for this reason." he said impassively as he watched the Ooman female get to her feet.

"What conditions, and what do you mean I'm not a hostage! It seems like a dirty trick to harm someone close to your prey." she spat hissing getting into a defensive stance to defend herself at a moments notice. Inside she was scared that no one would be able to help her, and she could barely fight a hunter, but with no weapons she had a slim chance of survival past the night.

The hunter growled at her, "Ooman you are fortunate that our honor is our life, we absolutely banished that practice during the hunts at the start of our race as an honorable fight between prey, and hunter was respected to the greatest of battles. It has only been twice in many millennia that this has happened. To be precise we nearly called off the hunt at this plan of action against your mate, this unknown, or Eric as you call it." Heather blushed slightly at the word mate, as it instantly made her think of him, but she pushed it down for a moment to ask, "Why do you call him my mate?"

The hunter merely shrugged as if it were a common thing to be discussed, "Our intelligence suggested you and it were mates, and it was reported to my elders as they discussed the matter to capture you alive, and to be alive when the battle begins. We will not attack you unless you attempt to leave this dwelling till the battle begins. If you do not try to escape then we Yautja on our honor vowed to leave you be unharmed till when your mate comes after you. Which if our reports indicate very soon it will happen as it is natural to protect your mate at all costs. We respect that as do all prey, and hunters."

Heather could only guess what was actually happening to her right now, and she just stared at the hunter with the coldest glare possible that could even make her own mother shiver slightly as the anger was clearly visible in her purple iris's, and hunter even noticed this, and he knew the time for talk was over as he tossed her spear to her as she killed the hunter who owned it, and by right the weapon was hers. "Take this, you are not a hostage but merely armed bait to defend yourself, when your mate comes for you, you will be granted enough time for you to leave. Whatever your decision will be is yours, but be warmed Ooman…if you join the fight then you will be hunted as the rest of the unknown's hive. " with that he cloaked himself as he moved back into the shadows leaving her with the spear in her left hand, and the wind gently blew her dress as she sat down thinking about what had happened.

She was apparently a hostage yet not so if she did not try to escape the rooftop, as she would be bait for Eric, as she felt instantly hurt knowing how he felt about her being trapped here with the predators around her. She could only keep calm, and think about the conversation with hunter as she could only hope that Eric will come for her as quickly as possible which would be likely, and she felt alone without him near her. She was always so used to have him at a moments notice but now she felt incomplete, and vulnerable though not too much like a regular human female but still the same emotion either way.

The wind picked more as she lay against the doorway trying to keep warm, as she drifted to sleep she felt a small tear of longing for him already as she felt it would be a short yet long day to wait for him, if he was alive when he got to her. Tomorrow she knew a war was inevitable to happen, and the many things unimaginable could happen within the fight, and she could only wait in silent caution, and sadness that she was the trigger for the war to begin, without Eric near her side. Heather slowly drifted into her sleep, as one thought crossed her mind for both sides, "Blood will be spilled in the storm of war.", and she fell asleep waiting for her rescuer, and now mate to come for her.

END

**Author's Note: Ok there you have it the long awaited start of the end for the hybrid II is coming soon, and this chapter is merely building the hype for it. I'm sorry for its length but its going to be like this now as it will give you more chapters to read on, and puts less stress on me mentally as I've got exams starting Tuesday of next week from the time table of this post so I'll be tired for the next week or so.**

**Also I hope the explanation with Hunters is all said and done as I'm sorry for putting that in, as I admit to myself I thought it was stupid to out it in but what is done is done for now; so hopefully this sates your curiosity with this little mystery from the last chapter. As for Ali, and Tj they will be put into the fight as Ali won't miss the chance to join in it, sadly Mike will not as he is regretfully a human, and is more a liabilty then a threat on the battle field against the predators so he will be watching Susan, from the sidelines.**

**Now for AVP fans everywhere the next two or three chapters will be pure Predator Alien bashing, and fighting as it will take me time to plan out seperate fights like the twins, Desdemona ( no she is not going to die as she practically expands the hive so no go there, sorry (^_^), Void,and of course the King himself Eric as he most likely fight the elder in the battle as I might put one in there, as it could be interesting**

**As for my other stories surprisingly I have a major story in Jurassic Park that is becoming a major rivial to the Hybrid Series so far it has nearly 1500 hits in three weeks with over 600 visitors! So right there I might be delaying the hybrid slightly to work on that, and potentailly I have a new story in development where I had an idea from the Hybrid III that simply would not go away, and I put it down on paper to see how it would be. As of now I have an author who might tell what he/she thinks of it, and will proabably tell me no or yes to publish it so that is a mystery for now, and I hope you enjoy this hype Chapter. Soon the story will end, and anew will be born for the final story of this now challenged Trilogy.  
**


	14. Alien Vs Predator

**Author's Note: Well holy shit guys. It has been months honestly since I well, really thought of this so, my characters will be off slightly if not big time as I get the feel for the creation of mine that launched me into this site, so also expect the fights to be dubbed down due to me not really having a clear mind of how to proceed with this so wish me luck on that, and well hope to any sort of "Spiritual" entity to give me some support as my Junior year will require me to take S.A.T's or if I even pass at all.**

**Now for this chapter it's going to be the beginning of the fight as it will be several of them, as I'll switch the point of views from Eric, to Void, Desdemona, and etc. So there will be multiple fights happening as they will be good as I'm introducing the whip with Eric in one of his fights, and the rest of the Predator arsenal.**

**Which is basically what I "had" planned as I can't guarantee nothing yet, except some fighting, given the circumstances its likely yet a slim chance of me screwing up something in that par-take.**

**Well apart from that I have nothing else for this chapter, and well let's get on with the story, which hasn't been updated since well, I don't when exactly LOL XD.**

**Ah forgot to mention I was watching Mortal Kombat the other night, and well let's say Scorpion's classic Line in a fight is placed in this story for a moment, I couldn't come up with something better honestly XD.**

**Watch for missing grammar, and the occasional missing word that just apparently disappears when I either edit it or post it. So on with the story.**

Eric awoke with Susan still in his grip as he yawned, and shook his head to get the sleep out of his vision. He knew what would happen tonight, it would be the fight for survival for the hive, and importantly his own sanity was at stake. Heather was out there, alone, and isolated, surrounded by enemies as the thought made me snarl slightly.

Though I kept it down to keep Susan from stirring, and I looked down at her. Another thing important to me as well was at stake, my daughter's promise of being a family as she feared in losing both I her father; and Heather as her mother. I would not let my child be denied a family adopted or by blood at all. Although I didn't want to think of having children yet, as that could wait, maybe when this was all over. Much later would be great.

Looking around the den, the twins were sleeping soundly, and Void was the same as their breathing was calm and content. Though that would change when they woke up as the time to plan against the predators would happen, then the battle would begin. Eric knew with a sinking feeling that a chunk of the hive would likely lose their lives in this war tonight, and he could only prepare himself for those events to occur. He slowly shifted trying to get up, with Susan in his arms, it took a minute but he managed to stand with Susan, barely stirring.

He walked over to the twins, and gently put her down into Kerri's side, and she seemed to briefly wake up, and he spoke, "Go back to sleep. Watch over her for now." she nodded half asleep, and placed her tail around her sister, and they went back to sleep. Looking over to where Void was, I had to wake him, and discuss the battle with Desdemona, the Imperial, and Ali. It was going to be a tense day waiting for night to fall on the hive. Walking over to Void, Eric nudged him, "Void, wake up. It's no time to sleep now." He grunted, clicking tiredly as he slowly got up. He shook his head to rid himself of being sleepy.

Eric then left to the entrance of his den, and he was met by a warrior, most likely sent by Desdemona, he hissed at me, he wanted me to follow, "Void were going now. C'mon on." looking back at him, as he followed me out, with the warrior in front of me. "Go on ahead, we'll be there soon." telling the warrior as he hissed, running of ahead to tell Desdemona that we were coming. Void looked at Eric as he walked, he seemed to be not as aggressive since last night, and he wanted to make sure. "How are you holding up?" he asked me, as I answered truthfully. "Honestly I still feel angry. It's been contained till the battle tonight. I need to be calm for now to plan out our strategy for tonight." he clicked satisfied that he was fine, and not grieving.

Walking through the tunnels, the center of the hive was coming within sight, and Eric took a deep breath, and walked into the center. Desdemona was there, in the center of the cavern with the majority of the hive around the planning clearing. "Get Ali, here as well." ordering Desdemona in a calm tone, as she would likely want to be here, and fight tonight as Desdemona nodded, she motioned for two warriors to go find Ali.

Sighing I felt a pull in my head, as the Imperial likely was informed by the runners. I gave them credit they were fast, and natural for being scouts. It was of course as being runners between hives, and such. "I take it that you've been told of what has happened mother?" asking the Imperial queen. "Yes, it was quite the event, with all your hive's runners at my hive. They were very specific with the memories you gave them to inform me. I trust you have a plan for tonight's battle do you not?" she said in an interested tone. He could feel some emotions through the link, anger, surprise, and excitement. "Yes I have some strategies for tonight, but all I'm waiting for is your daughter to show up. Mike as well, since he can help me plan as well." Eric replied in calm, yet down tone. He was trying to recall everything he knew about the predators. His past fights, weapons, and their tactics. Which it was not totally specific on the last part.

After that we waited for Ali, Mike, and TJ to get to the center of hive. The whole chamber was silent, and the anticipation was heavy in the air. Then the back of the chamber was stirring, Ali made her way to the group. She moved to the right of me, with both Mike, and TJ on her left. Void was on my left, and Desdemona was in front of me. Each had a width of a few feet to separate one another. The Imperial spoke, "Do you have any thoughts on how to engage the predators Eric?" Eric went deep into thought, and slowly put together some ideas of how to fight, he sighed.

"I do have a strategy, but the only factor in it, is the hunters themselves. The question is; how many are there? We have at least thirty warriors in the hive, maybe thirty five, if there's an equal amount of predators then all the warriors will fight a one on one duel. Though it's likely they'll be gunning for me, which still plays into our hands. If I have the attention of three or so predators then let the spare warriors ambush them to kill them quicker. That's basically the warrior's part, to distract all predators, if there is less than the warriors force, then it helps are odds of survival. If there is more, then we fight to the last member of the hive. With the warriors fighting, the drones will sneak as quietly; and quickly as they can to shoot acid at them, so their weapons, armor, and such are destroyed. If possible the drones will aim for the head of the hunter, as its mask is vital for its hunt. For the runners, well I don't see a situation for them to fit in. Their smaller, yet faster, so they can join or ambush the hunters as well, or lead any of the others hives to our locations in the city. I'll make sure they have the spots that the fights will be in." I sighed, trying to catch my breath, as the others were processing his plan out, and were beginning to ask questions in their heads.

"Do you have any answer on how many there were Eric?" asked Mike, as he looked at me with calculative face, "No, last night I could've guess there were a dozen hunters at least, most likely there had to be more. Though I hope not." sighing tiredly, he merely frowned as the estimation of the hunter's numbers were going to play a key role in this battle tonight. "Well we can't guess on their numbers, so all of the hive, and as much as we can spare will be fighting tonight. This is the only way I can see us having a numerical advantage over them. So we attack when the sun starts to set, meaning we leave when the sun begins to set. Do any of you have any more questions?" asking them as this was the only time they could, free of interruption, and then Ali suddenly spoke up, "There is one thing I must ask. During the battle, how will you be able to destroy those weapons of theirs?" she asked me, as Eric began to ponder over this. Indeed that was also another thing to be worried about. There cannons, that can likely kill me, if a direct hit got me clean in the chest.

Pondering I looked up at her, " By spitting acid at them of course, it's the only way I can see for those cannon's of theirs to be destroyed or rendered useless. That's the drone's objective as well in any case it won't be easy. With little time, I can't guarantee those weapons of theirs destroyed but I will guarantee this Ali." she looked at me with a stone face, though her lips twitched into a grin, as my voice came to her. "They will die, I don't care how, I'll bring as many of those bastards down as possible." with the strategy meeting was over. Next night fall would come, and then everything would be decided over that.

Though Eric couldn't but wonder, who would die, and live. It would be extremely probable that some of the hive's more sentient beings killed, namely any of the pred-aliens or god hope not any of Ali's or Heather's family. Night would be on them soon, and the battle would begin, till either side was wiped off the plane of existence forever.

------------------------ Night Fall Human City --------------------------------------

It seemingly was a cool night to all the cities habitants within its confinements, but it was simply too far to be considered for such for the hive of Xenomorphs that entered its area. Dozens slowly moved their way, cautious of their mortal enemies the predator, the hunter of the galaxy. Mere words could not describe their thoughts', the pred-aliens could not describe their emotions at all, while one alone could simply relate to the primal emotion running through him.

All I could feel was rage; it was that, not a single thing could persuade me to become something more docile, rage, agony, and sadness. However I could not let this hinder me, Heather was out here, and I swore that any hunter in my way would be butchered, under my claws. I let loose a low growl that vibrated my own armored skin, as the warriors close to me moved away frightened at their king's rage increasing as they moved deeper into the city.

"Where are they? Are cloaks all they can use to ambush us?" I thought as the fire rushed through my body, if I had to guess it would be very above normal its temperature. I could see the fog of my breathe hit the cooler air outside my lungs, my claws were slowly scratching against the roof of the building I was on, impatience was starting to take a hold, sighing deeply I needed to relax, an impulsive mind was not getting back Heather any easier or quicker. "Void is there anything sign of their scents?" asking him in a tone that was almost borderline unnatural as the accent voice was creeping in, the pred-aliens's response was immediate if not frightened of that tone. "None Eric, though my group can detect faint traces of Heather's nearby. We are getting closer." I nodded mentally to him as he clicked thankfully, he was anxious to kill some of his life lone half species as well.

Then the hive queen, Desdemona reported in, "There is nothing my King, though I'm not about to let my claws retract so easily." Her voice of tone was laced in excitement, bloodlust, as I merely grinned slightly at her attitude. She was fighting for my daughter's happiness, Susan for such a brief time made everyone in the hive so happy, so tranquil amazingly she can bring the entire hive into a family. Even Heather was so enthusiastic about her after only a few days, there would be no hiding anything from her anymore. This would be the last time that I would ever do anything of the sort. It had cost me happiness, purpose, and now almost as I looked to the back sky, my sanity.

The hive was split into three main groups, I, Desdemona, and Void all led groups of about eleven warriors, to spread out the forces, so that the hunters would separate them as well, I knew they liked to hunt intelligent prey now, so we're going to divide them up, and hopefully have dead servings by the time we were finished with them. The drones would be on the lower structural parts of the buildings, as they would launch the acid at the hopefully occupied predators, I had given them all my memories of their weapons on their shoulders, those cannons of some sort. If they took those out then we were in easier waters to maneuver in.

Just then a distant rumble made me glance up at the sky, something wet dripped against my forehead as it slid under my jaws, rain was pouring slowly from the sky. Any other time I would hate the rain, but it was great timing, their cloaks would likely not work hopefully as the encounter from under the bridge in that park was one thing to remember the distorted outlines from the tree line. Sighing again the rain now poured out onto my group as I gave a slightly louder hiss to voice my excitement.

"Would you mind if you quiet yourself for a little bit longer boy?" said a rather cold yet annoyed voice of the hag over to my side as she leaped gracefully over the side of the roof to another as I had did moments ago. Ali was being quieter, more patient as we had entered the city, it was one of those aspects she had on me, she had fought longer then before I was ever born into the universe, so I had to desperately calm myself as I merely gave a flat reply to her, "Sure." The rain again poured down as the sense of the smell was dwindled to worthless as I had to rely on my sight for now. Things would get dicey to say the least with the storm brewing overhead, as rumbles of thunder echoed over the soon to be warzone. It was a fitting environment to meet the needs of bloodshed.

Looking towards the further roof tops, as taller buildings with indentations between them my vision scanned, as the rain seemingly awaited to reveal the darkness in the night, as lighting flashed for the first time all was silent. The flash was lighting before the ear shattering crack spilt the silence not a moment so soon, the first of uncloaked revealed themselves as the first hunter was revealed. My jaws parted as my stinger within snapped out viciously as saliva was dripping across my maw, as my rage grew at the mere sight of these hunters again. Though there was something different about their armor, which briefly made me confused, unlike the standard metallic armor from the previous hunters.

There some sort symbols on their helmets, light blue as they went across their fore heads and along the sides of their faces on the metallic surfaces. Each wore chest armor, the wrist blades, and all had spears, though not a single one had their weapons which made me puzzled. More, and more hunters appeared due to the water hitting their cloaking devices though none appeared to be startled or confused, I counted roughly nine in front of me, as my mental call went over to Void to his group as he had the twins, and the three Imperial Warriors among him, and to Desdemona as the hybrids listened.

"_Nine hunters are here except some with their weapons as they have no guns mounted on their shoulders. Be careful __**something**__ is just gnawing at my paranoia_." My mental intelligence had the accent of the alien, as the others acknowledged, as my claws twitched, they scraped against the rooftop slowly creating a screeching sound as stone met claw. It caused the hunters to merely extend their spears, and the blades on their forearms. The blades on some of the nine had longer than previous wrist blades, as the shot out from under their elbows, something even more of a hassle to fight claw to blade.

"Nine, against eleven huh? Well at least we have some numbers over them, though I don't know about the others. Though with so few that means these hunters have to be above the average one's I had encountered, but how strong were these nine?" questions razed my mind in a hurry during my rage, while murderous it brought my entire mind to focus, alien intelligence to its peak, as catalogs swept over them, every individual was an enigma, to which having almost a dozen did not dim my flames of rage down, it was either us or them who made the first move. Just then Desdemona and Void seemingly in an instant reported both of them seeing the hunters as well. "My King nine more of our enemies have been spotted, shall I commence the attack?" the hybrid Queen requested as I gave her a negative, they were attacking first, let them make a mistake, not us. "No wait for them to aim their weapons, do they have the shoulder guns?" inquiring intently, as Desdemona replied with a dull tone, "_Yes, though only two are there, so the drones will be able to destroy them. My warriors and I will distract them if all goes to your plan my king._" I nodded mentally, "_Be careful Desdemona. Everyone has __**someone**__ to look forward back home._" The young queen thought about Susan, and her pacifist touch, she snarled angrily taunting her half species on her end. The time had come it was time to test her might against the hunters that plagued them for so long.

Void's barite tone voice came, "_I have ten over here, only two as have their weapons, and I find it strange that they would fight evenly with us_. _Considering they could pick us instantly if those hunters wanted to_." The other hybrid was wise to make such a prediction as it was totally plausible for me to believe, though why they didn't arm their cannons on them? Sighing deeply it was a relief that so few had them, though a sudden creeping thought came to me, was it their "honor" or something? I didn't know nor did I want to question them it was time to fight, I hissed menacingly as the first of the nine raised his spear into the air, as he bellowed long, and hard.

All the warriors in my group, along with Ali grew murderous, it was a challenging might that even I knew instinctively, so they wanted to start. My command echoed across the three groups as I gave my orders. "**Kill. Them. All.**" I screeched as I leaped off the side of the building and onto the opposing roof top as the lone hunter charged while the other warriors branched off scaling along the bottom of the buildings, while the other eight hunters leaped to other roofs, though they kept their distance as I knew they all wanted a shot at me, well they could try. "_Stick to the sides, fight them in the streets if you have too, though make sure __**not**__ a single human witnesses us._" Those were my last orders to my hive, now we had to take down as many as possible, and await for the Imperial Hive, its sister hives.

I roared furiously as my legs carried me towards the charging hunter as he sung horizontally to catch me in my side. I hissed as I leapt to the side lunging at him, though he blocked my claws with his deployed wrist blades it caused sparks due to the quick contact of two hard objects. He growled as his spear attempted to reach my chest, but I merely side stepped it swiftly, as my clawed hand gripped the shaft, and made him come over towards me. "**Get over here**!" I roared as my arm close lined the predator, but before I could grip his mask his blades sliced into my lower leg, as I screeched in anger before bring my claws onto his mask, causing cracks, and indents as my granite like claws clipped part of it off.

He roared back at me, as his wrist blades swung to slice through my forehead, he never got close as my left limb gripped the armored forearm of his as I applied pressure to dent the metal, **"Come here**!" as my mental rage rushed through my limbs, as I close lined the hunter in a lighting flash moment, as the rain made my skin create a slipping sound as he did a semi circle before shaking as his on the ground. I snarled vicously as my tail sailed towards the downed hunter but he rolled away, avoiding my spear tip tail, as he got to his feet facing me in the pouring rain. It for drastically colder after some five minutes of water, and it got even colder as my breathe was almost visible.

He got into a stance, as his left arm made a defensive stance, while his right pulled back as if poised to strike if I got near. His legs were positioning themselves slowly, his back hind leg crouched as he prepared to power himself forward, and his front leg faced mine, as his spiked feet clicked just once. I snarled as my anxiety took hold, my excitement was spiking! A computerized voice came from the hunter before we clashed, "_Dtai'Kai-dte sa-de nau'gkon dtain'aun bpi-de._" He lunged growling furiously as his strike went down going for my lower chest, snarling my body side stepped him as my tail shot forward, and something occurred that got even I shocked!

He jumped, and the full momentum of his body smashed into my skull, I screeched painful as some my bone's cracked from the impact, blood came spitting out from my mouth as the pressure was immense! Roaring in pain, my body stumbled back as I panted. "_That's just…just what the fuck man_." Grunting as my jaw line reassembled properly, I never knew they liked to kick, was he more agile then the others to pull something like that? Hissing as my emotions boiled over again, I walked forward with full intent of ripping his skull away from his spine!

My claw furiously slashed vertically again, though he parried the blow with his blades, clashing steel against granite tips I could feel him straining to hold against me, I was stronger than him at this range, I at least thought so. The predator leaned to the side, before his palm supported him, as his leg snapped forward catching me under the chin causing my head to snap backward, I screeched again as the blow shook my jaw line. Hell it almost broke my lower jaw for fuck's sake! He jumped up, as I watched murderously his front kick to the chest sent me back into the ground, acid spat towards as my mouth contracted to hit him in the chest but it missed barely his wrist blade, though it was enough to ruin the metallic weaponry. He tore them off a moment later as he now had one pair left, as I got to my feet again.

He got into the same stance again, and this time I watched him closely, as the images appeared from moments ago as he kicked at me the first time, where would a weak spot be good to capitalize on? Hissing lowly, the stance I had to test out one more time to get an answer for my strategy, this time I had to do something different to find more information, as long my jaw didn't snap from another kick. Breathing deeply I screeched angrily before charging him again as he growled something through his mask though I couldn't comprehend it as I prepared another slash at him.

He leaned to the left, though my tail prepared to spear his knee cap, and another unexpected event occurred as he leaped into a small twisting motion, and the back heel of the metal protected foot slammed into the shoulder causing it to dislocate instantly! I screeched as I was hissing savagely at the hunter, the back of my hand knocked him back as it came into contact the side of his mask. I hissed as my free working left arm twisted the right limb into perfect order as the sound of cracking joints was head instantly. I shook myself to numb the searing sensations from the rather rapid yet successful placement of the bone.

So he could do a spinning kick, why didn't I see that coming, my thoughts looked around to see if anything was of use to me, if one on one was a problem then use my environment for some leverage. Just flat buildings around me, but behind him! There was a small with a small ladder leading up into another space between the higher buildings, if I could do something to slam him against a tight space his kicking was good as gone, though how to get him over there. The images of him doing his little kicking style was instantly in my mind, where was a weakness I couldn't use my claws or my stinger in my mouth but what…"My tail, and my weight." Those two aspects created a spearheaded idea that made my hiss excitedly. Shifting myself I screeched as I charged again this time using a fake swipe to catch him off guard. It worked much to my anger, and excitement.

My claw moved down vertically as he moved to the side, and was ready to smash my jaw line into pieces but I instead tackled him head against his metal armor while running furiously towards the wall. The hunter roared as he tried to use the wrist blades to cut my skull, but my claw crushed his forearm as I felt the strain of his weight, fuck he heavier than anything with the armor on. My rage boiled over as acid sprayed against the chest of the hunter as it ate its way through to his skin he roared in agony as I smashed into the wall of brick, and stone. The dust would've made any other living being have a hard time seeing but for both the hunter and I it was little to annoyance as I had my tail gorged through his chest.

He still lived as he struggled, my tail felt the vibrations of his internal organ it was unsettling to feel the active use but my little to no patience was in control as I screeched again furiously as I tore into him with my claws dragging pieces of the ever rotting metallic armor on him. The hunter snarled fiercely as he attempted to use his wrist blade, and uppercut the unknown killing him, but it was futile as the spear like tail smashed through his spine paralyzing him instantly. The audible crack was heard by my senses, and I smiled at the sound, "_Did you hear that? It sounds like revenge._" I hissed menacingly as my left hand yanked the cords from his mask, and tore it off to reveal the defiant face of the predator. My jaw unhinged as the predator growled weakly as his blood came down his mouth. He tried to swipe at my head again but I pinned the wrist blade against the wall with the weight of my body to restrain him forcefully as I struggled to maintain him against the wall.

My second mouth shot forward taking a large chunk of his face as the former predator's facial structure imploded on the force crushing the bones. I roared in satisfaction but it was not enough, as I wanted to search for another to kill. "_Where are you other bastards? C'mon where_!" All over the battlefield fights occurred as I could see that we took down two hunters here due to the warriors using the tactics, patience that I implanted in them from the memories, and the drones shot acid repeatedly then darted away so that the warriors tackled the hit predators.

Concentrating all over the battlefield we had killed five, while we lost six in the process, as I felt the chilling sensations of death drain into me drastically as I almost felt like my heart stopped due to the sheer coldness. Void was fighting a hunter as well, though his location was difficult to make out, as I moved on to the twins, they were working together in this time of war, hell they doing pretty fucking well. Both were using their instincts to fight their foe, though where again I didn't have time to thoroughly go through their minds.

At last Desdemona who was seemingly in a fit of rage that almost made tempted to join her in slaughtering her enemies, hell she was using the warrior's battles to kill the hunters off slowly or at least delay them from killing one of her own number, every warrior counted till the Imperial's forces arrived, till then I had no clue in how long it would be, hours, or almost the night. If it drew to morning it was time to pull out, I silently hoped it would not last that long. A roar of rage came from my upper right as the hag Ali was fighting her own predator with a warrior, and her friend TJ the runner, I gave an almost respected like look to her but amusement aside I had to search for the next hunter.

Sighing again I explored the battlefield using the images of the warrior's fights around my position, they fought for their hive, for survival. Their resolve in me made my determination, bloodlust, and fury go beyond anything as the entire combined might of the hive's mind became a single being one that I didn't have any comprehension over! We were simply us, Xenomorphs, instincts our fiber of our being as we fought for our survival to live, and to protect. A sound of a spear lengthening made my head shoot up to see that a hunter just was about to throw a spear from the ledge along the ladder. Hissing the spear was impaled on the dead hunter as his armor intercepted the projective with a loud "Clank". The end of it appeared inches from my face as I jerked back slightly, "Number two." My lips parted into a smile as I flung the body of the previous hunter, while scaling the side of the building. I let loose a war torn fury screech as I charged the predator, as he drew both is wrist blades, he roared out to meet my challenge as we smashed into each other.

------------------------------- Void (His Perspective) -----------------------

"_**Kill. Them. All**_." When Eric issured his commands I let loose a loud roar to match his own, my kin the twins as my father called them matched me as well. Both were long even my own time was young not even a year have I been born to my life, and now it was time to finish my father's, and own vendetta against my…half kin. I was almost disgusted at the ability I was related to them, nevertheless I would fight to prove to father, to Eric I was strong, and he trusted me with his mate. Still even young I knew he was drawn to her it was not that challenging for me to realize that. I had to smile as we made our to the battleground, even my youngest half sister Susan was now my sibling to my father, he loved her as she came into our hive.

My father's voice came over the hive's link hopefully not the last time I hear his voice, "_Stick to the sides, fight them in the streets if you have too, though make sure __**not**__ a single human witnesses us." _His orders were absolute, no witnesses, we fight to the death, and not a single one would take us down so easily. Where was the challenge in that, as I saw the spread out half kin in front of us, I growled lowly to my siblings, the twins as they clicked lowly to response of my signal to advance forward."_Be safe you two, remember what father gave us to learn against them._" Mentally reassuring them as they hissed lightly as my sisters leaped onto the lower structures we fought on, the three from the eldest hive, those Imperial warriors glanced at me for the order to move as well as I shook my dreadlocks before answering, "_You three as well._" I still hadn't really thought of those three guides for our hive to start up as they gathered the first of my brethren, father trusted them, and they apparently stuck by me. They were calm enough for me to tolerate as they guarded my father's family, and the four of us fought together before, so they would be surely pressed to fight back alive.

The rest of my half siblings moved forward with a slight hiss to make them spread out screeching hungrily for the flesh of our enemy, let them come, and be ripped apart by my claws. I can understand when they scream, or if they curse at me, let them rot in hell or wherever they go into death. I moved silently along the roofs of the human structure, looking over below there was a boarded up warehouse, of some sort. Eric drilled into me when moving out here that such spots would be excellent to use since humans didn't live in places with the boarded windows. Such confusion almost made me feel worried but he trusted me yet again.

Hissing I moved quickly to a higher perch to await the first of my half kin to approach me, maybe they would target me fist since almost a dozen were here. I could see one coming towards my position as the rain almost made it difficult to see, I crouched snarling lowly as he approached. He had a cannon on his shoulder, as immediately I sent for aid from the few drones to spit its projectile liquid, hopefully killing the half kin of mine in the progress. I jumped from the perch, and landing heavily on the lower boarded up structure below my position, "Let's see you like being up close, and personal with me." I laughed coldly, as my hair shook in eager anticipitation to engage the first of hopefully many in combat, let them come, and be ripped by my claws. Let them come swiftly, and they die swift.

My battle was just starting to begin, as his cannon traced the trio of red dots of death onto my position, and fired.

Author's Note: Ok this is the first part of what I hope to be one of four or five fight perspectives I had planned. First is Eric as I wanted him to be pretty much pissed to the brim of insanity to kill the hunters off. I wanted Void at the end of this since well honestly you don't see his personally or the world through his eyes for once I just want to expand that so you see how he fights when against a hunter truly one on one, without Eric around. It's going to amusing for me to write from his perspective, so be warned Eric will not show till either the fourth part of the mini installment of fight sequences.

The Reason why is I want the battle to be broadened out here, not just roof tops, I want Void to be fighting in closed quarters of a warehouse, the creaky floors, concrete walls, so many places to crash through as he tackles the predator with the limited use of the plasma cannon. Before anyone says to me or reviews saying, "Why the fuck are the predators weaker then usual, or the fight's are so short." It's became MY LIFE is far more important, as things are popping up, my school career is almost in its final year so I have to find 20-25 pieces of graded, with rubrics attached with grades over 80 or above in my first couple years of HS.

It's so frustrating to work on that, along with this site, I barely have enough time to even concentrate on this guys, I mean fuck college is probably on my radar at the moment, I want to pass school to get there, and from there to be who knows what. Even I need to find a job out in my area of the woods, which is a fucking asteroid field of limited positions and such. Moving on to the predators themselves, well I watched AVPR, and AVP the predators honest to god were manhandled by the Pred-Alien in AVPR, while in AVP a SINGLE warrior killed TWO predators, two guys, even though they were young before anyone points that out, an experienced Yautja warrior has some slight difficulty fighting against the Hard meats, Xenomorphs.

Along add the fact Eric is almost a quarter of a size of an Alien Queen, which is BIG, almost a praetorians height, strength, and speed. Check the fucking facts about them, a lone predator stands slim to no chance of killing one unarmed without its cannon, please don't make get pissed on this, Christ I'm having a hard time writing as it is, as my other stories are being demanded to be updated, along with my future Developing stories as well.

OK, now with Void's fight will be followed by Desdemona, and then by Ali's fight though with her I'll have to read Miss Wenstern's stories on Ali fought the predator in that so getting her style of writing it fairly challenging enough without TJ thrown into the mix, then Heather makes an appearance later on eventually as well. Now if you want the TWINS to be involved let me know in the REVIEWS, so that I can prepare for that, if no one says anything I'm moving on, time is against me, and well fuck these aren't going to be 12,000 plus words or roughly 40 pages of battles, just I don't have it in me to make something so large scaled at my current time frame.

Now with that said I hope to get this entire story done by at least March pending on how long, and many fight scenes there are, I write at least one per month to keep in pace for updating, all my other stories are delayed or put on idle due to this so any other fans of those sorry but," Shit Happens." I'm just trying to get this done so that the Hybrid III goes into development as I've gotten numerous people saying to update this, and well here we the fuck go in doing it.

Keep in mind I did this with a bad mood, so excuse my profanities language, just trying to keep this from being a rushed finished while not too slow, it's all about my mood on what to write on what days to chill. Alright now that is said, and done this was the first Update in good long time, so let's see if anyone think about what huh?

Translations: "_The Fight begun would not end until the end."_

Oh I forgot to say this.

I have the Yautja language font for this!

_I have the Yautja language font for this!_

It's fucking awesome to download it, I hope that the Glyphs show up on Fanfiction else oh what the hell it's fucking cool man. PM me for the website or just look it up on google, Yautja search is quite surprisingly for me to comment by the way.


End file.
